Yugioh Robin Hood The Other Ending
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: The unhappy ending to Yugioh Robin hood. THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU HAVE READ UP TO CHAPTER 16 ON THE NORMAL "Yugioh Robin Hood" Warnings; Character death! Contains SPOLIERS for the original YRB. MPreg. Some OOC. After Dartz found Yugi and Yami in the tomb, fate took a different path; Yami is killed while helpless, but what of the fate of Yugi and his unborn child?
1. The Pharaoh is dead

**Here is the unhappy ending, the other ending of Yugioh Robin hood.**

**ATTENTION! Please have read all the chapters up to chapter 16! This is nesscecary to know the story before this alternate ending.**

**Yugi: *teary eyes* This is the one where Yami dies...**

***nods* yeah, I'm sorry Yugi.**

**Yugi: *crying***

***sad* :( I thought I'd better get the beggining chapter up before I go to back to school tomorrow... after Monday I won't have a socail life, goodbye fanfiction and friends, hello A level's and studying... :'(**

**Yugi: *hugs author* Please send lots of support, but know that Amme-chan won't be updating as fast as she used to because of her studies.**

**If I'm lucky I'll have some time to write a few paragraphs on weekends, but I offer no promises to you all. Let's just see how we go. This chapter if full of mistakes and things I'll probably update this chapter again later if/when I have the time to get it to the quality I'd like it to be at. But I thought I'd treat you all now.**

**Yugi: *hugging author* Be warned, CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Yes, and the beggining parts will be just like in chapter 17 but the ending will be different. Please leave me LONG REVIEWS because nothing else will make me feel better in the oncoming weeks of nothing but teachers and homework.**

**Yugi: Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Robin hood. Please enjoy, try not to cry *sobbing!***

* * *

Dartz stared over the castle wall, in the same place where he had pulled the trigger that had shot the vagabond in the back a week ago. Dartz glared, and _still_ the rat had gotten away! Dartz gripped the stone wall and growled. "How? How do you keep evading me?" he muttered.

Dartz knew that the so called Thief King was with him that night, the criminal must have somehow ditched the soldiers and gotten away. Dartz was only slightly happier in the knowledge that the poison wouldn't keep him living much longer. Unless…

Dartz glared harder at the night. If Yugi knew healing magic, then there was a chance he'd survive. Dartz ground his teeth, the thought of his little brother in that vagabond's unworthy arms made his blood boil. It should have been _him_ that made Yugi's eyes light up, not Yami Atem. It should have been _him_ that Yugi was devoted to, not Yami Atem. It should have been _him_ who would take Yugi when he was ready, marry him and rule forever with him. Not Yami Atem!

Dartz punched the stone under his hand, his brother was perfect… how had he come to hate him? Yugi was meant to love him! Dartz sighed, _Yugi I will save you. One way or another._

Dartz's eyes landed on the burnt down tower, a pile of burnt timber and rubble was all that was left, luckily nothing else had burnt as the Palace was built out of stone mainly. That tower was newly built by the Atlantians, they used more wood in their architecture.

"Master Dartz?"

Dartz was snapped out of his thoughts by Rex and Weevil. He glared at them "What?" He demanded.

The two bowed lowly "Reports on your brother and Yami Atem" Rex said swiftly, his nervous stutter showing his fear.

Dartz nodded "Well?"

Weevil cringed "We have nothing, they've vanished yet again, Master Dartz" Dartz glared and raised his hand to zap them with his magic, Rex and Weevil cowered at the gestured "But!" Weevil yelped out. Dartz paused, he raised an eyebrow, clearly impatient. Weevil breathed then said "There have been reports of Bakura, the Thief King, lurking around the Valley of the Kings"

Rex growled "As if that will help us!" he hissed.

Dartz tuned out their fighting, he looked at the place were Yami was shot and thought very carefully. _If Yami Atem was hit as bad as I expect him to be, he'd have to be carried or dragged to safety, he'd never get away on his own. Bakura was with him… the Valley of the Kings is quite close compared to other landmarks… But why would he go there?_ Dartz thought quietly. Then his eyes widened. _Aknamkanon! He'd visit that tomb more than any other, he'd know all the traps…_

His eyes flashed and he turned back to see Rex and Weevil fighting on the floor. "Enough!" he commanded lowly. Both boys froze. Dartz pulled out a dagger and said "Take me to the Valley" _If I'm correct, there's only one place that they'd go…_

* * *

Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair as he quietly sang a soft lullaby to him, one that his Father often sang to him to make him fall asleep as a baby. Yami was smiling as the exotic words flowed over him, Yugi sang in Atlantian so Yami only understood every other word, it was a beautiful language.

Yami opened his red eyes tiredly as Yugi finished his song. Yami smiled and touched Yugi's cheek "I've heard an angel" he whispered. He was still in a lot of pain, the wound in his back wasn't healing properly…

Isis was really worried, she'd been biting her well kept nails down to nothing as Yami's condition barely improved. Yugi had been purifying as much as he could, Isis had been doing everything in her power, but all three knew that it may not be enough. The people had been sending prayers and bits of food, medicine, herbs and other gifts whenever Bakura came to visit and take news on Yami's condition back to the anxious villagers.

Yugi blushed slightly and then rested his hands on Yami's shoulders "You need to rest" he whispered back.

Yami nodded, he closed his eyes again and then opened one before saying "Could you sing that again aibou? It's beautiful" Yugi smiled and began his lullaby again, cooing and sighing with words that sounded like a language born from the sea and tides.

"_There's a road inside your heart made just for you  
__Don't be scared, take your first step and then take two  
__Pain will come but I believe you can endure  
__Further down that road, just trust a little more_

_Holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you  
__Slow it down, slow it down, that river flows inside me too  
__Holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you  
__Waiting now, waiting now, just be strong, you will make it through_

_If you let me, I will give my heart to you  
__So that I can feel you, what else can I do?  
__Can you hold on just a little longer still?  
__In your heart if you believe it then you will_

_Holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you  
__Slow it down, slow it down, that river flows inside me too  
__Holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you  
__Waiting now, waiting now, just be strong, you will make it through_"

Before Yugi was halfway through the second verse Yami was asleep. Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Yami" he moved his hands to the bandages and began to start his healing magic.

Yami's wound had finally stopped bleeding, yet the poison lingered, Yugi wasn't strong enough to take it all out at once. And he had his unborn child to think about, the baby wouldn't be affected by the poison as the baby had Atlantian royal blood, but the strain of using so much magic could cause Yugi's body to miscarry the baby to keep up with the stress.

Yugi's hands glowed as the poison got pulled from Yami into him, Yugi's hands became green as he absorbed the poison but soon returned to normal. Yugi sighed and touched Yami's sweating forehead "If only I had the concentrated antidote… this would be so easy"

Yugi picked up a rag and began washing Yami's skin, the teen had sweat a lot while fighting the fever the weakened poison caused. So he was hot and bothered, even in his sleep. Yugi washed his arms and chest -where the bandages weren't covering- his face and feet. Making sure he was completely cool with the clean water.

Yugi placed a damp rag on his forehead and began tracing patterns on Yami's skin. He sighed sadly, Yami's condition had hardly improved over the four day's they'd spent there, he spent most of the day asleep and Yugi's magic could only work so much.

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's chest and heard the heartbeat, it was deep and slow, yet sometimes it sped up into an erratic beat. Yugi kissed Yami's chest over his heart "I wish I was stronger…" he murmured as he thought of the many purifications he'd done, but he could only take so much at a time without injuring himself and possibly harming their unborn child.

Yugi and Yami just sat and lay in the tomb, together, quietly. Both drew comfort from the other's presence.

A sudden clatter was heard, Yugi looked over at the entrance. "Isis?" he called, confused. The priestess never made noise, she was so gracefully quiet. More footsteps. Yugi smiled to himself, the priestess was probably coming to let Yugi sleep for a while, or do a checkup on the baby.

Yugi sat up and waited for the woman to appear, his eyes narrowed in confusion when he heard three pairs of feet…

A person moved around the corner and Yugi's blood ran cold. "Brother" Dartz smiled, pulling back his black cloak.

Yugi jumped to his feet and placed himself in front of Yami "Dartz!" he glanced at Yami and then back "H-How?" he demanded.

Dartz smirked, Rex and Weevil edged around him to see what would happen. Dartz raised his arms and a dagger was revealed in his hand, Yugi became even more afraid. Dartz spoke "I'm hurt, Yugi. My love for you guided me to you, that proves we're meant for each other"

He smirked, he'd guessed right, Yami Atem had run to his Father's tomb for shelter, and now there was no escape.

Yugi shook his head "No. Leave, don't come a step closer!" Yugi shouted at him as Dartz fully entered the tomb. The monsters jumped out but the Orichalcos neutralised them and he was unharmed at the end of the assault.

Dartz smirked and looked over Yugi's shoulder at Yami's helpless form "And who's this? Ah, it's the hero of the rabble, Yami Atem…" he smirked "Mmm… he appears injured"

Yugi glared "You should know! You're the one who shot him!" he yelled angrily, but inside his heart was racing, Dartz was stronger than him and none of the shadow monsters had been able to scratch him! Yami was helpless and Isis was no where to be seen!

Dartz raised an eyebrow "That's hardly the way to talk to your rescuer, dear brother" he reached out to grasp Yugi's chin. Yugi slapped his hand away, causing both Rex and Weevil to hold their breaths in fear and anticipation.

"Keep your hands off me" Yugi shot at the stunned man. Dartz was blinking in shock his brother had never hit him before, he'd always run away or backed off.

Dartz looked at Yami again "Mmm, it does look serious" he pulled the dagger up to his chest, as if he was preparing to stab. "The poor hero… shouldn't we put him out of his misery? A quick thrust of the sword, will solve everything…"

Yugi took a step back and sped his arms towards Yami protectively "Stay away!" he glared. His hands became fists when Dartz took another step. Yugi shot magic out of his palms "I said _stay away!_" he shouted as the magic in him shot out and punched Dartz in the shoulder and hip.

The man winced. He glared at Yugi, his Orichalcos stone taking the brunt of the force. "You ungrateful brat" Yugi paled, his strongest spell had been useless! Dartz grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled him up off the ground "I'm here to save you, take you back home and make you mine forever! And you cling to this filth!" he gestured at Yami.

Yugi struggled "I love him! It's wrong to be with you, you're just evil, you've ruined everything! My life, Yami's, then entire country of Kehmet is in ruins because of you!"

Dartz's eyes widened.

He threw Yugi on the floor, Yugi landed on his side and inched backwards as Dartz advanced with the dagger glinting. "Ignorant brat, those people and this country should be proud to be boosting ours, our Father brought it out of its own hanging noose! And that no-good Pharaoh didn't give him or us was he deserved!" Dartz raged on "Then he tricked our Father into promising _you_, before you had even taken your _first breath_, to his filth of a son!"

Yugi yelped and scurried backwards even more. Dartz continued "Your in this because you were forced! I took over Kehmet, built Egypt, kept you safe and well and out of their influence to let you see that you don't have to follow the wishes of the dead. Yet you refused to accept the freedom and choice I was giving you, you would have been so happy with me, I would have cared for you better than that damned Yami Atem!"

Yugi whimpered as his back touched the wall of the tomb, he had ran out of room. One hand instinctively covered his stomach and the precious life it held as Dartz loomed over him like a nightmare.

Dartz didn't fail to notice, his eyes widened and bulged "He's taken you" Yugi blushed even though he was scared. Dartz needed no other answer. "You're carrying his filthy bloodline?" he demanded, furious beyond meaning.

Yugi moved back again as Dartz advanced with the dagger. Dartz glared at Yugi and shook his head regretfully "I see… I can see now, dear brother. I see that there is no chance to save you from him now!" he grabbed Yugi's throat and held him steady as he raised the dagger over him. Yugi struggled as much as he could, _no! Not Yami's child!_

The dagger plunged down.

Yugi screamed.

But he wasn't hurt.

Both siblings looked in shock as the Orichalcos stone that Dartz wore protected Yugi's life, it recognised the Atlantian royal blood in both Yugi and his unborn child and had made the dagger miss to save them, as was its original purpose.

Dartz cursed, frustrated that his own weapon and protection now protected his traitorous brother and the life leaching onto his. Dartz glared and took off the stone, throwing it away so that it wouldn't interfere with his second attempt.

Yugi curled around his stomach in an attempt to protect his unborn child. Dartz's dagger rose to the peek and just as it was about to plunge down a loud bonk was heard and Dartz crumpled in pain.

Isis stood over them both with a frying pan in her hands, she panted and grabbed Yugi's arm, pulling him up "Yugi! Are you alright?" she asked, dropping her weapon and cupping his face as she crouched before him.

Yugi nodded "I'm fine"

Dartz stirred on the ground, his eyes opened and his hand reached for his dagger. Isis gasped and looked at Yami's form. He was unconscious and defenceless… tears sprung to her eyes as she realized; that if they took him with them, they'd all end up dead. "We have to leave!" she pulled on Yugi's hands.

Yugi looked at Yami "I can't leave him!" he shouted, fighting to go back to him as Isis dragged Yugi by his wrist to the doorway. "Yami! _Yami_!" he screamed, trying to break Isis's hold on his wrist with all his strength.

Isis cried silent tears and didn't bother to reason with him, there was no other way they'd escape…

Dartz stood up as Yugi and Isis vanished around the corner, Yugi sent one last glance at Yami's form before letting Isis drag him away. Dartz stood up slowly and glared at Rex and Weevil's knocked out bodies in the entrance to the tomb.

Dartz sneered at them before turning to Yami. The young Pharaoh slept on, oblivious to the danger he was in and that his worst enemy was right next to him with a dagger. Dartz smirked as he held the dagger up "I've waited a long time for this, Yami Atem…" he positioned it carefully and then smirked.

"I've waited for the day I'd see you dead. _Dreams do come true_…"

The dagger plunged and met venerable flesh and bone. Blood spilled over the table and over Dartz's hands. Yami cried out as he was stabbed, having been woken from his fever induced sleep.

He grasped the dagger, hilt deep in his chest, cutting him right by his heart. He panted in pain and looked with dying eyes up at Dartz, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

Dartz smirked "I win" he said "And it's only a matter of time until I track down that healer and Yugi"

Yami's eyes widened slightly and then filled with grateful tears. _They got away…_ he coughed and blood trickled from his lips. _Yugi got away… our child's safe._ Yami's eyes closed as he sent a quick prayer to the gods; _Watch over them, keep them safe and well. Protect then because I can't…_

Yami cried for a moment, realizing that he'd never know his own child; what he'd look like, what he'd be like, how he'd laugh and smile and play, or even if 'he' was even a 'he' in the first place. Yami's lips twitched into a smile as the thoughts of his child, whatever they grew up to be, filled his mind. The tear tracks increased as he saw the bittersweet images in his mind.

Dartz glared at the smile on his lips, he wanted Yami to be broken when he killed him! He glared and said "I'll never stop hunting him. You hear me Vagabond? I won't stop until I have your bastard child's blood on this dagger" he pulled it out of Yami's chest and the man let out a strangled cry of pain.

The dagger stabbed once more in Yami's chest before the crimson coloured eyes went blank and the life left him. _Aibou… I love you…_

The Pharaoh was dead.

* * *

Seto and Mahad sat over the fire that lit the main room, the two were on night duty to make sure that nothing went amiss while people slept. Yami's injury had caused a lot of people to become paranoid and a night watch eased their minds.

The pair of former priests looked up as torchlight and footsteps sounded and showed in a tunnel. Seto stood up and held a sword ready while Mahad picked up his staff.

Isis and Yugi appeared form the mouth of the tunnel with tears running down their faces, Isis was supporting a crying Yugi with one arm while holding their burning torch. Yugi was stumbling as if injured, his head bowed and one arm wrapped around his torso while the other was tight against his chest as if he was holding a wound closed.

Seto and Mahad rushed up to them. Mahad touched Isis's shoulder "Isis? What are you doing here? Your meant to be taking care of Yami"

Yugi's cries grew in volume and he fell to his knees "Yami…" he sobbed out, punching the floor in pain and anger.

Seto paled, he turned to Isis and gasped out "He's… no! It's not true… please, tell me it's not true"

Isis lowered her head and shook her head "We couldn't save him…" she whispered out before turning into her husbands arms and crying herself. "W-we had to g-get away… Dartz-"

"Dartz!?" Seto exclaimed, he looked at the nearly hysterical Yugi and then back at Isis "What happened?!" he demanded, taking an aggressive step forwards when he got no answer.

"He killed him"

Seto, Mahad and Isis looked down at Yugi. The teen had gasped out the words through tears. Yugi buried his head in both his hands and sobbed out "Dartz killed him… Y-Yami's dead… _oh Yami!_" Yugi fell back into never ending sobs.

Seto looked at Isis who nodded with watery eyes. "He found us somehow… he appeared out of no where… he was about to kill Yugi, I hit him over the head but he got up again. We couldn't do a thing to help Yami, we would have been captured and killed too. I'm so sorry" she explained to Seto, aware that the teen had just lost a cousin.

Seto took a few steps back, shaking his head and trying to deny what he had heard, but Isis wouldn't lie… and, he looked at the broken Prince on the ground, nothing else would make Yugi cry like that…

The Pharaoh was dead.

* * *

**Yugi: *sobbing in author's arms* Yami no! *cries***

***dabbing at cheeks* I know... Dartz is such a bastard! And now he's hunting your baby.**

**Yugi: *gasp!* No! Not my child!**

***wincing* This is the unhappy-ish ending. I'm not heartless enough to not have some sort of revenge put on the Phoney Pharaoh!**

**Please give me LONG REVIEWS because I won't have a life soon for studying A levels... *pouting and depression* Next chapter soon.**


	2. Mourning

**Chapter two of the alternate ending. And more depression as the others realize what has happened.**

**Ryou: Poor Yugi, he's got to be so torn up about this.**

**No kidding? Try loosing Bakura to your own evil brother and then tell me how you feel.**

**Ryou: *pales and whimpers* Kura...**

**Yugi: *crying* I want Yami back!**

***hugs them both* Sorry, but you'll see your baby in a few chapters, that's a bright spot in the furture. I'm sure that the baby will look exactly like Yami.**

**Yugi: *sniffing* I hope so...**

**Ryou: I guess it's time for the review replies?**

**Yes it is, Hand me the list! *takes from Ryou* And the first reply goes to... (OMG it's like I'm doing nominations! You get the Best actor, and you get the worst lights technition, blar blar blar)**

**BabyNinetails  
(Who are you; the Queen of hearts? OFF WITH HIS HEAD! So sorry, but I had to put that in some sort of reply today and you had to be the victim of my randomness *bowing*) Feel free to kill him! You'll like how I kill him later *Evil grin*. Oh! Yugi! This one's dedicated to you! (Yugi: *reads end* Don't worry, my baby will be safe, I'm not letting Dartz hurt Yami's child) That's good, and I think everyone else will look after the little darling. :) Thanks for keeping with me!**

**InuYoiushi  
I must have made it so obvious I'm killing the guy that everyone's put it in the review somewhere... but Yes I shall murder him viciously! But, of course, with my own TWIST! Thanks for sticking with the story!**

**Kurai-onii  
Do you want a tissue? *offers box* (Yugi: I do! *wailing*). Your killing Dartz? Awsome! Let me know if you decapitate him while he's still alive or when he's asleep, because if he wakes up with his limbs missing it will be very funny... for me at least. Thanks for sticking with the new story, NO Don't be depressed! Look, if I promise that I'll kill the Phoney Pharaoh in the most grousome way I can imagine will you cheer up?**

**SangoMarie  
Whoa there! We've got a pair of defenseless hikari's in the room! Fire that at someone who deserves it! *cough-cough*Dartz*cough-cough* (I'm not fooling anyone am I?) Everyone sends comfort to Yugi, he'll need all the cuddles and shoudlers to cry on that he can get. *hugs him with you* poor thing, I'm so sorry I had to put you through that...  
Thanks for staying with me!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal (Previously known as Alverna)  
You cried!? *hands tissue* Sorry about that. And I have at last achieved my goal of turning everyone into a Dartz hater, Win! The three knights... erm... *looks around* quick spolier; they are mentioned, but they're not in the story for more than a chapter I would think. Okay? I'm kicking Dartz's ass using a way that will suprise everyone, hopefully. Thanks for the good luck, I'm going to need it. And as for Yami's body... no that's one spoiler too many. I'm sorry but let's just say it may get a bit worse than it already has gotten.  
Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**MissKenniGurl672  
You can beat up Dartz in any way possible, as long as I can have him back for the ass whooping chapter! You must be mistaken, Yugi's baby is A okay, as is Yugi, we should be seeing the little darling in a chapter or three *shruggs*. I think many are thankful this is an alternate ending :) Let's see what happens next. Thanks for staying with me!**

* * *

Mahad carried Yugi to his and Yami's bedroom and placed him in the bed. Yugi just let the others move him about, his lively spirit was broken, he just cried where he was placed, a puppet in his grief.

Mahad left Yugi in the room, closing the door and sighing himself. His lavender eyes sparkled with tears and eventually he found himself crying for Yami's death too. He walked down the hallway slowly. Isis and Seto were sitting back at the fire talking and crying themselves.

A door creaked open "Mahad?" a soft and sleepy voice asked.

Mahad looked to the source and saw a sleepy Ryou and Bakura standing in the doorway of their shared bedroom. Ryou had called out to him, the younger teen took a anxious step forwards when he saw Mahad was crying "Mahad? What's wrong?"

Bakura followed Ryou as the boy approached Mahad. Mahad lowered his head and said roughly "Yugi and Isis arrived in the city a little while ago…" he tilted his head back and faced the ceiling "Yami's dead"

Ryou gasped, both hands flying to his mouth.

Bakura cried out and shook his head "No… oh gods no…" he stumbled back to the wall and slid down it. _Not Yami… oh please let this be a bad dream!_ He prayed silently. Yami couldn't be dead! It wasn't possible! It wasn't fair! Bakura stared, hunched over, at the floor with a shocked and horrified face. His scar eye slightly bloodshot with little sleep and shock.

Ryou trembled and whispered "He's… oh gods" Ryou's eyes overflowed with tears and he was unable to do anything other than stand and try to wrap his head around the shock of the two words. _Yami's dead? That's can't be! That's not fair!_ Ryou shivered in the cold hallway.

Mahad nodded sadly "Isis is telling our children, Mokuba and Marik right now… Seto went to tell Joey…" Joey had been on watch by one of the wells.

Ryou shook his head again and looked up the hall at Yugi's room. "What happened?" Bakura's head snapped up at the question, he wanted to know what had happened to his best friend, he wanted to know what caused his death. Because he was as sure as hell it wasn't the fault of the poison, not with the look of anger just behind Mahad's sadness.

Mahad looked towards the main room. "Isis will tell you, come on, don't make her tell it twice" the tall magician offered a hand to Bakura and the three walked to where Isis was.

* * *

Mokuba sobbed onto Seto's shoulder when Isis finished what little she knew. Seto was trying to comfort him and a half-sad half-mad Joey, Joey shouted in denial and punched the walls as a way to express the pain and loss. The blond was denying the tears falling from his face and kept punching until his knuckles were a bruised purple.

Ishizu was crying with her Mother holding her and rocking her like she did when she was a child. Marik and Bakura were sitting silently in shock, they never thought it would come to this, Malik had watery eyes and kept gasping loudly but he wasn't crying like his sister, he hadn't come out of the shock enough to do that.

Mahad had a hand on Isis's shoulder but was also silent. After knowing him for so many years, and after becoming a sort of famiy member to him, seeing him die before his time was worse than thinking that his wife and children were out of his reach forever.

Malik sniffed "H-how did they find you?"

Isis shook her head "I don't know, I just saw the two dweebs and heard Dartz yelling. He tried to kill Yugi when I hit him over the head… but he got back up… we had no choice but to escape with our own lives" she whispered before crying and holding her daughter tightly.

Ryou was crying in Bakura's arms. He sniffed and said "Poor Yugi… if we feel this bad, what's he going to feel like?"

Everyone was silent at the thought. Everyone was devastated, angry, sad and torn up inside…Yugi must be _dying_ inside! He'd just lost his true love to his brother and, Isis and Ryou thought, now he had to raise their child on his own. Isis and Ryou exchanged a glance and their hearts broke at the thought.

* * *

Inside Yugi's room, Yugi lay on the bed, face down in the pillows to muffle his cries. Yugi had been crying none stop since he'd heard Yami's scream of pain as they'd escaped. He wanted to stay, to die with him, this was too painful to live through. Yugi placed a hand to his heart and gasped, it felt like it had been torn out and needles now filled the space in him. His chest ached and he instinctively knew that there was no cure for this wound. The only thing that would make him better would be Yami's arms around him.

But that was impossible.

Yugi wept hopelessly. _Yami…_ the brave and carelessly handsome face was shining in his mind, the trademark smirk and crimson eyes… they shined with love, Yugi opened his eyes and the image shattered, along with another part of his soul.

Yugi hugged the pillow and inhaled deeply. _It still smells like him…_ Yugi thought and breathed in the scent of spice and musk, it was one of his last links to the man he'd lost. Yugi curled around the pillow and the tears kept falling, he winced as he recalled the last time they were together in this room.

_That's when…_ Yugi's hand covered his stomach, and his only reason to live, _that must have been when we conceived you, little one. _Yugi broke down again as he thought the nickname that Yami used to call him when it wasn't 'aibou'. Yugi cried so much his throat felt raw and his eyes stung and could barely see anything, but he still could only feel the pain in his chest.

"Yami…" he gasped out "Oh Yami… come back!" Yugi curled into a tight ball around the pillow and wailed miserably "Please come back to me!"

* * *

Ryou knocked at Yugi's door with everyone but Isis and Mahad right behind him. There wasn't a response at first. Ryou was about to knock again and call out to his grieving friend when a soft voice sound "W-who is it?"

Ryou winced at how broken his friend sounded "It's us, Yugi" he replied and opened the door a crack. Yugi was sitting with his legs over the side of his bed, hunched over with a purple cape over his lap, he was running his hands over it and caressing all the repairs and worn places on it. He's seen Yami repair this just days ago, the stitches and handiwork was a treasure to him now.

Yugi looked up at Ryou and Ryou asked "Can we come in?" Yugi looked down but nodded.

The group slowly piled in and approached the small teen on the bed. Ryou sat next to him and touched his hand "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Yugi nodded slightly, his eyes were red and his cheeks sill wet, he was pale and looked broken. Yugi looked like he'd lost his spark, the happy carefree side of him was absent from his aura.

Joey knelt in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders "Hey, we're all here for you" he reassured gently, his honey brown eyes also red, but he had more strength in his. As a soldier, he knew he had to keep fighting on even though it hurt more than physical pain to do so without the one you lost by your side.

Yugi closed his eyes and more tears flowed down his face. Mokuba sat on the other side of Yugi, crying too. "Yugi?" he asked quietly.

Yugi looked at the boy "Yes?" he croaked out.

Mokuba hesitated then whispered "I'm so sorry" his childish nature blunt and not exactly what Yugi needed to hear, but he didn't know what else to say. He knelt up and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders "You must feel awful" he added ignoring the warning looks from the others.

Yugi sniffed and eventually held him back "Y-you too. H-he was your cousin" he gasped out, fighting more tears the whole time. Seto lowered his head as the others glanced at him, a little ashamed for not realising that Yugi wasn't the only one suffering a huge loss today. Mokuba and Seto had lost their cousin, and Yugi had lost his lover.

Ishizu sniffed and whispered "M-Mother told us what happened…" Yugi hiccupped down another sob and nodded slightly. Ishizu clenched her fists her eyes nearly as icy as Seto's were normally "He'll pay for this, Yugi. We won't rest until he has"

Bakura and Marik grunted in approval. Bakura pulled out a sword "I'll have his guts in a bowl and his teeth for a necklace before I'm done with him" he seethed angrily.

Marik nodded with a glare of his own. "I'm going to rip him a new one and hack him to hell and back!" he raged, his eyes looking mad.

Malik put a hand on Marik's shoulder "We all want him to pay, so save some for us" he said calmly, though tear tracks marked his face his face was steelly and serious. Marik squeezed his hand in a moment of delight before turning back to the group.

Yugi managed a tired and teary smile before it fell apart again. Yugi let Mokuba go and turned to lay face down on the bed, he shook as he began to cry again. Mokuba and Ryou exchanged a glance, Ryou bit his lip before he reached over and rubbed Yugi's back "Oh Yugi…" he sighed.

Yugi lifted his head and choked out "It's not fair… why is fate so cruel? Why!" he wailed before sobbing again. No one could say a thing, they could only look on it pity. Yugi turned to Ryou "Yami's gone… now he'll grow up without a Father…" he curled around his stomach.

Seto spluttered "_What_?" he half shouted.

Ryou looked at him "Yugi's pregnant, we found out just before you left to break out the prisoners" he explained softly. Everyone gasped and instantly understood what Yugi meant, and their hearts all broke for him again. Yugi's baby would never know his Father, he'd grow up in a war, and because of his own uncle, he may never be allowed to see the sun as the only safe place left was the underground infinite city.

Ryou rubbed Yugi's back again "Your not alone Yugi" he promised.

Yugi looked up from his crying and blinked, confusedly up at them all. Mokuba smiled and held his hand "We'll all help you. That's Yami's child, you have to take care of him"

Malik, Marik, Bakura and Joey smiled and nodded. Ishizu smiled at him and said "We will all protect the baby, and take care of you, we'll be alright"

Yugi nodded sadly. "Thank you" he croaked.

Ryou gave the others a look before gesturing for them to leave. They all piled out, Joey looked at Ishizu and Bakura and said softly "What are we going to tell the people?"

A gloomy cloud settled over them. They were going to be devastated; their hero was dead. To many he was their last hope, their god and beacon in the darkness. Mokuba sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve before leaning into Seto's side again.

Seto laid a hand on his shoulder before looking at the other sad and hopeless faces. _What does it matter?_ Seto thought at last. _Yami's gone, words won't bring him back…_ he set off down the hallway with the others in tow. This wasn't going to end well…

* * *

Back in Yugi's room Ryou sat with the crying teen as he offered the little comfort he could. Yugi was sobbing on Ryou's shoulder, his breathing unsteady and his heart heavy. Yugi whimpered "Ryou, _it hurts_" he whispered, holding his hands close to his heart.

Ryou nodded "I know, I feel it too" he was crying as well, only he was focusing on making Yugi feel better right now, his own feelings would have to wait. Yugi's eyes were soulless and dull, broken as his spirit was, Ryou hurt inside as he watched his best friend suffer.

Yugi closed his eyes and went limp, exhaustion catching up with him. He sniffed and whispered "Yami… I love you" before fainting.

Ryou pulled Yugi into bed and tucked him in. _Poor Yugi… you don't deserve this. I'm so sorry it happened, I wish we could change it._ He left with a glance at his best friend and silently shut the door. Ryou smiled slightly "At least you have something to live for Yugi" he murmured, thinking of the baby that would soon be walking around.

Perhaps the future wasn't so hopeless...

* * *

**Yugi: Yes it is! *running out of tissues* Yami's gone! What on earth are you trying to say?**

***wincing* Punch the pillow, not your friends. *holds up pillow* Ryou's only trying to look on the bright side. I mean, the baby will make everyone happier. Just you wait.**

**Ryou: Thanks Amme-chan.**

***Yugi having anger management session* Your welcome. Thanks to everyone who's joined me from the orginal story!**

**Please give me LONG REVIEWS! Any review less than twenty words and I will add another WEEK onto the updating wait you readers will have. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of such small reviews. Thanks again.**


	3. The Suffering Continues

**Chapter three of the alternate ending. This may actually turn into a biggish fanfic, I've had inspiration strike! But this means that there will be continued depression and tears. Poor Yugi.**

**Ryou: Hi everyone.**

**Yugi: *rubbing eyes* H-Hi.**

***hugs them both* poor little you, Yugi. I'm sorry to say that there may be another trauma on the hoizon...**

**Yugi & Ryou: NO!**

**Yugi: I can't take much more! I'm going to die of tears! *crying again***

***wincing* erm... reviews?**

**Kurai-onii  
Thanks for reviewing, Yugi liked all the hugs, and feel free to kick Dartz's ass while he's not in chapters, no one will notice a few missing limbs. Please review again :)**

**SangoMarie  
Bakura and Marik are ready for call of duty! Please lead them out and kill the bastard whenever you feel like it. I'm glad my writing is good, but I do admit not having Yami in it and writing his death was rather painful and stressful as I knew he was going to die, but how? I needed him to suffer to be a hero and to make people cry, but he also needed to die like a hero, with Dignity! He's Pharaoh for Ra's sake. Thanks for reveiwing.**

**InuYoiushi  
Thanks for reviewing, you'll soon see what happens with people, they'll all be depressed but some have the right attitude to this situation.**

**MissKenniGurl672  
Yes you are very right! Dartz will be murded and Yami shall be avenged! In an epic way might I add (I know I'm bosting but I can't help it at the moment! Too much chocolate) Thanks for reviewing and please do agian!**

**BabyNinetails  
It's okay about snapping, most people did because of what happened... but hopefully you'll concentrate more on comforting Yugi and trying to kill Dartz to interupt my writing, the less angry mob's the better. :) Yugi thanks you for your sympathy *Yugi waves***

**CandyFuFU  
You laughed?! (Yugi: WHAT! How insensitive! My Yami's gone *cries* Me: hey hey, calm down. Ryou take him to get some air would ya? Ryou: sure) Anyway... he was stabbed in the heart, through the chest, not his back, but I'm glad your thinking about adding torture to Dartz :) Must kill the jerk!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal (Previously Alverna)  
I'm not killing anyone... except Dartz... but that was no secret was it? Dartz using Yami's body to lure Yugi out... that would definately hurt Yugi but he's got his baby (that Dartz wants to kill) to think about as well as just wanting his Yami back. So I think Yugi will be sensible enough to not give himself away, whatever happens. *offers tissues* sorry about all the crying. But I'm very sorry to say; that one thing Dartz would never do, is leave it alone once it's finished. I'll leave you to figure that out.**

**That's all of them.**

**Ryou: I'm scared to read!**

**Yugi: I just want to see what happened to Yami.**

**... nothing good...**

**Yugi: What's my baby going to be like? Will it be like the son I had in the original ending?**

**No. Your baby is different in this version. You'll all have to wait and see. Don't own Yugioh, or robin hood, yada yada yada... read on!**

* * *

The city rang with sadness the following morning. Cries and painful moans sounded throughout the corridors as the news spread. Yami Atem was dead. The hero and the victim was gone, the people's last hope. Many had lost their hope now, you could see it in their eyes, defeat.

The only thing that cheered up a few was the fact that Yugi was expecting…

Yugi hadn't come out of his room, Ryou brought him his meals and Isis came to check up on the baby, but other than that they left him alone to try and deal with the grief. Yugi was taking care of himself so that the baby wouldn't suffer, but he didn't even try to put on a cheerful face…

* * *

Seto and Joey left the city in the early morning, they said that they needed to clear their heads and tell the other people on the surface what had happened, if they hadn't already heard.

News this important spread fast.

Joey's playfulness had gone and he was as solemn as a funeral, his blond bangs dropped and his couldn't seem to raise his head properly. Seto had hardly spoken, his own eyes hadn't looked at much besides the floor for a few hours. It seemed that everything they did reminded them of Yami.

Eating by the fire, sharpening swords, walking on patrols… it was like the city itself was mourning for him too. It was like the walls had absorbed a part of him and was constantly reminding them of him, like an echo and fleeting image that kept coming back no matter how hard you wanted to block them out.

But they didn't want to forget him, they just wanted to forget the hurt that came with losing him…

Joey reached the ladder of the well and looked up, he saw no one there and sluggishly began to climb. He reached the top and stood in the sunlight, he curled up into a ball and shook with stifled sobs. The desert sand reminding him of something he'd forgotten.

Seto pulled himself over and saw Joey by the well. "Joey?" he asked softly, kneeling to put his hands on his shoulders.

Joey shook his head and wiped his eyes "I… I never properly thanked him… for finding me in the desert after I escaped… he saved my life…" he cried again, thinking of the dept he'd never be able to repay. Soldier or not, this wasn't easy for any man, Joey had been by Yami's side as his friend almost at first meeting, so long ago in the Palace. Before the war.

Seto sighed and nodded. Yami had done so much good and asked for so little in return that it only hurt more now he was gone. "Get it together Joey, we have to keep going… he would have wanted that" he murmured, wincing as he said it, because although it was true, it hurt to say.

Joey nodded and got up on shaky legs. "I know… alright, let's go" he rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes.

Seto hesitated "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Joey nodded "Just fine… let's go" he said unconvincingly, and walked off, seemingly limping from an nonexistent wound.

* * *

Rebecca sobbed on Mai's knee, wailing "It's all my fault! If I hadn't fallen off that stupid cart he wouldn't have died!" she beat her little fists on the stone floor and kept crying. Her blue eyes were red and puffy and her hands were getting bruises with all the punching and hair pulling she was doing to herself.

Mokuba had come and told them himself of the horrible news; Noah, Leon and Mai had been shocked to the core. Mokuba didn't lie, so there was no reason for him to lie now, Yami Atem their great hero and saviour had been killed.

Rebecca began screaming soon after that. Mai rubbed her back whilst crying herself "You couldn't help it Becky" she gasped out, the littler girl sat up and the two hugged each other tightly. The other orphans were all around them crying as well, some agreed with Rebecca while others offered small words of comfort.

Noah sat with his head in his hands "I can't believe it" he said rawly, rubbing an aching throat, he hadn't been screaming like Rebecca but it still hurt. Yami was a god, he was invincible, always cheerful, with such a noble heart. Noah's hero was every child's hero, every orphan's ideal as he was one of them; an orphan, when he was a live. Now he was gone, they felt more venerable, now Dartz had become the invincible one in their eyes.

Leon looked at Mokuba, the expression of loss was horrible, Mokuba didn't deserve to lose another family member, and Yami didn't deserve to die. "Mokuba? Who killed him?" he picked a sword -a real on that Joey had carelessly left out- off of the ground and held it up. "He won't get away with this!" he growled.

Mokuba took a step back as the sword was sharp "Leon…" he lowered his eyes "It was Dartz"

Leon dropped the sword to a chorus of horrified gasps. Mai shook her head "No…"_ that monster!_ Rebecca clung tighter but was too scared by the name to cry. Mai sat horrified, _Dartz killed Yami Atem… Poor Yugi._ She closed her eyes and sniffed, _he must be devastated!_

Rebecca looked up at Mai "But what about Yugi's baby?" she whispered.

Mai didn't answer right away. "The baby… it'll grow up without a Father"

Rebecca sniffed "He'll be an orphan?"

Leon jumped up "No way!" Everyone looked at him. He smiled slightly "We have to help the baby, he'll be half Yami, and he'll be the next Pharaoh. We'll all look out for him" he said.

Noah blinked then nodded "Or Queen if it's a she... Yeah! We've got to help Yugi"

Mai smiled, _ah children… you've got the right idea. I hope that Yugi wants to be helped though…_ she thought worriedly before returning to the conversation.

* * *

Seto and Joey stuck to the alleys in the village, the guards were many and more hostile than normal. What remained of the villagers above ground were thin, scared, animal like ones of those safe in the city. But even they had faith in their hero.

Some were farmers who were trying to repair their land so that they could provide food for their families. Joey and Seto were sadly spreading the news, soon everyone would know. Everyone they had spoken to both paled and denied before either crying or giving in to gravity. They assured the people that they would avenge him, many offered support at once. Others only did when they were told of Yugi's unborn baby.

The baby was now the symbol of hope for the people, Yugi's child had already taken Yami's place as the light at the end of the war in the people's eyes. Seto and Joey felt slightly guilty for the fate they were all purposely and not creating for the child, but there was no way around it. The son or daughter of a hero would always be honoured like the gods, it was inventible.

The two news spreaders were in the main market, or what was left of it, telling the merchants when they heard the Palace gates rumbling open. The entire market hushed and many began to gather their things and hide.

Seto and Joey were ushered into an alleyway by some residents. The old man said "Don't say a word, or look them in the eye, and they won't hurt you" he and his wife stepped into the doorway of their house, his hand on the door but he wasn't closing it because if they were shut the guards would force it open.

An open topped cart was being led out of the Palace by three proud horses and a sea of Guards surrounding it. Joey gripped a dagger "If it's Dartz I'm going to chance it!" he hissed angrily. Seto clamped a hand around his wrist and drew him back a little more, he didn't want to lose Joey too.

Soon the cart entered the little town parading around the streets. Seto and Joey heard cries and screams of misery where the cart was, they instantly feared that it was a mass gathering of slaves or guards torturing random people. Seto had a hand on another dagger but still kept Joey under a firm hold. The blond's temper was a hindrance at the best of times.

As the cart drew close the two realised it was a strange make of cart. In the middle was a thick pole, like the trunk of an oak. It was about three meters tall and seemed to have something tied to it.

Seto and Joey growled when they heard the voices of Rex and Weevil, the two were standing on the cart and were running around on it shouting about something. Like they were advertising something amazing. Weevil sniggered "Come see the truth of your so called hero!"

Rex played off his words "Come see the man who was once a threat! Look at your hero now!"

Seto and Joey cried out in shock when they saw the thing tied to the pole… was Yami.

Their friend's body had been tied half way up the pole by large coils of rope. After a moment the hair became unmistakable.

Yami was bound by a coil of rope around his torso and over his arms to the huge pole, his legs had ropes over the knees but were otherwise left dangling. There was a rope under his jaw keeping his head up for all to see, it made him look like he was partly hanging, the rope's end was tied over a stake that had been hammered into the pole on the opposite side of the body.

Joey growled and shouted at them in a wordless exclamation of angry frustration. Seto held him back, but barely, he was fighting just to stay on his feet. Yami shouldn't be strapped to a cart, used as an attraction to break and torment the people, he should be buried with the other Pharaoh's. Now his soul would never find rest until then. Seto's nails dug into Joey's arm unintentionally.

Joey winced and looked back at Seto to see him stuck between pain, rage and tears. Joey pried his hand off of his arm and held his hand warmly "He'll pay for this Seto. I promise" he assured him.

Seto nodded, staring after the crowd of guards that surrounded the cart. Seto blinked back tears and said "Do you think we can fight through them?"

Joey looked at the cart and shook his head, his soldier training telling him instantly that it was hopeless "We may be able to get to him, but never away, because we'll be carrying extra weight. We'd be slower and there would be no way of getting out without being caught or killed" he put his hands on Seto's shoulders "I'm so sorry Seto"

Seto leaned against the alley wall "What are we going to tell Yugi?" This was horrible, now Yami's soul would have to venture, unprotected by his body, down the path to the afterlife.

Joey winced and glanced back around the corner before saying "Should we at all? He's already so torn up about this… I mean it's not like we expected Dartz to give him a burial at all, but… _that_'s just going too far"

Seto sighed "Would you rather Yugi heard it through the gossip, or directly?" he asked bluntly. It would be painful enough as it was, but to try and hide it would be worse.

Joey stiffened then nodded at last "I see… I'd rather hear about it form a friend… poor Yugi, I mean, he's so cut up about this already, but this is going to _crush _him"

Seto nodded and took Joey's hand "Let's go, I can't bear to see that anymore" he jerked his chin in the direction of Yami's body before the two vanished into the smaller streets to the city.

* * *

Yugi let out a cry of anger and denial as Joey finished telling him what he had seen. Ryou was pale with shock and yet his eyes were dark with anger to contrast that. Yugi stood up and shouted "D-Dartz did that?" Joey nodded warily.

Yugi was trembling, he was so angry, so upset and so damn it sickened he thought he just might throw up. _How could he? Hasn't he suffered enough? Was loving him such a crime to you?_ Yugi though with tears streaming down his face, now Yami wasn't immortal in death, now there was the chance that Yugi would never be reunited with him.

Yugi's body felt weak and he collapsed to his knees, _never see him again?_ Yugi hadn't realized how badly he'd been relying on that simple fact, he'd been relying on the hope that he'd meet him again in death when his time came. That hope was weakened because of Dartz.

Yugi's eyes seemed to burn for a moment. _Dartz… I hate you!_ He had never hated anyone before, he had been terrified of Dartz, sure, but he didn't hate him. They were family, but now… because of what he had done to his soul mate, Yugi could never forgive him. Never.

Hate seemed to burn icily, it wasn't a good feeling. Yugi's eyes swam with tears when he realized that he was acting just like his brother. Dartz had been so full of hate and anger that it turned him into a monster. Yugi sobbed, _oh Yami! What can I do? I hate him, but I don't want to be like him! What can I do? Oh Yami no… it's not fair._

The emotions inside him kept building and building, twisting and coiling until there wasn't room for anything else but crushing grief and icy hate. There was not even room for consciousness…

Ryou and Joey tried to help Yugi up but the teen just wasn't responding. They worried that they had broken him. Joey was cursing his decision to tell him in the first place, while Ryou was trying to get Yugi to wake up with whispers of what Yami would have wanted, and what their baby needed.

But nothing worked.

The two managed to get Yugi standing when he seemed to break. Like a puppet with his strings cut his legs gave out. Joey yelped and caught him as he fell, Ryou screamed briefly and shook Yugi's shoulder while asking him if he was okay. "Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong? Say something!" Ryou panicked.

The door burst open as Isis, Mahad and Bakura all ran in. Bakura because Ryou screamed and everyone else because they had heard Ryou's panicking. Isis and Ishizu rushed up to Yugi and looked him over, he had fainted.

Isis winced and said "Take him back to his room at once, Ishizu, please get some water and a cloth"

"Yes Mother" the girl said before running off obediently.

Ryou let Bakura hold him, he looked up at the Kehmetian teen before saying in a wobbly voice "He was just fine a minuet ago"

Isis let Joey take the unconscious teen from her and turned to Ryou with a comforting look "Don't worry, in pregnancy fainting is common, and the stress won't be helping. But with rest and lots of help from all of us, he'll be fine" she assured him.

Ryou sighed in relief and let Bakura lead him out of the room "That's a relief, I hope this stress won't hurt the baby any" he said, leaning into Bakura's arms.

Bakura grunted "If the runt is anything like Yami, it'll bounce back so fast you'll miss it" the two chuckled slightly. Bakura's dry humour was welcome as it had been absent for a few days.

Ryou smiled a little "Bakura? When you miss someone… what can you do to make it feel better?" he asked, referring to the time when he lost his family. He hoped that he'd be able to help Yugi with Bakura's advice, then again… it was Bakura he was asking…

Bakura thought very carefully with his normal thoughtful scowl before saying "Talking about them, not beating yourself up for surviving" he didn't look at the curious Atlantian because he felt a little blush coming on. "Trying to forget about them won't help at all, so anyone who wants to make the shrimp do that can go dunk their head in a bucket" he grumbled.

Ryou nodded, he looked away to help preserve Bakura's 'manly' image then said "Should we go check on him?"

Ishizu ran past with the water and Bakura raised an eyebrow before saying "I think it'll be a bit crowded in there" and they kept walking.

* * *

Ishizu opened the door and walked in with the required items, the people had been so eager to help Yugi, that when Ishizu asked for the items to help him about twenty people jumped up and offered things. "I have the water, Mother" she gasped.

Isis looked up from examining Yugi's eyes and nodded "Joey, please soak the rag for me. Ishizu, I need you to help me"

Ishizu handed Joey the small bucket and the cloth, the blond not complaining that he was being bossed around by a woman. Ishizu stood by the bed and waited for her Mother to tell her what to do.

Isis let Yugi's eyelid close then said "I want you to try that spell you studied, the one that reacts to life" she explained.

Ishizu gasped, she had never done that spell before! "Mother… do you think I'm ready?" she whispered, both honoured and pressured by the gesture her expert healer Mother was making to her.

Isis nodded "I believe you are, you know what to do, and don't worry about getting anything wrong because it won't harm anyone" she stood up and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Ishizu breathed before reaching out and humming the spell under her breath.

A little spark was born at her fingertips. Ishizu stared in amazement, she had done that… it sent a thrill of pride through her. Isis squeezed her shoulders encouragingly. Ishizu directed the little violet-white-blue spark over Yugi's body to his stomach.

Isis whispered "Lower your hands so it's closer to the baby"

Ishizu did as her Mother advised and the spark changed colour. It was a darker purple, almost indigo but with less blue than the named colour. Ishizu gasped as it happened. Isis looked at her in concern "What is it sweetie?" she asked, Joey reached over and put the cloth over Yugi's forehead and then stared at the two performing the magic.

Ishizu kept staring at the spark "It… it feels so strong" she murmured at last. "The life, it's so strong"

Isis smiled and rubbed her back "That's excellent, the baby must be healthy to give off that much light. You can stop now, sweetie"

Ishizu didn't want to, she could feel the baby's life force at her fingertips, it wasn't like a heartbeat as that hadn't developed entirely yet. It was like a little flame, reminding all that it was there and burning brightly. Ishizu saw her Mother glance back at her when she let the spell linger, and then let it end.

Joey smirked a little "So… how is the little thing?"

Ishizu smiled at him "Definitely one of Yami's" she said. "I can't explain it, but the life force felt so strong and… determined. I can't describe it" she said at last, shaking her head wordlessly.

Joey nodded carelessly with his normal shrug "I get what you mean, so the baby's alright then?" he asked worriedly.

Ishizu nodded "I'm sure"

Isis pressed the cloth over Yugi's forehead and then over his cheeks and neck to try and wake him. _Poor thing, come on wake up. The Baby's not giving up, neither should you._ As if answering her thought Yugi's eyes began to flutter. Isis leaned over him a little "Yugi?"

Ishizu and Joey leaned around her to see him too.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and looked around confused. He looked at the three people standing there and then sighed "What happened?"

Isis made a slight face "You fainted, too much stress and your body is adapting to the child, it's normal for women to faint while in the early stages of pregnancy. It must be true for you too" she explained her logic calmly.

Yugi nodded then his eyes flashed with realization and filled with tears once again. He looked at Joey "Is what you told me true?" he whispered.

Joey hesitated but nodded "I'm sorry Yugi. I swear I'm going to put that bastard's head on a stake for this!" he punched the bedpost and bruised his already red-purple knuckles.

Yugi pulled the blanket up over his head and lay still for a while. Isis put a hand on his shoulder and found that he was trembling violently, like he was shivering. She pealed back the crimson covers and saw that he was silently crying.

Isis sighed and sat next to him while Ishizu and Joey took it upon themselves to leave them alone. Yugi seemed determined to never let a sound escape him while he cried. _Yami, I love you so much, if I can't be with you ever again I'll die and vanish! Can you hear me Yami? Yami! Please, I want you back!_

The woman watching over the silently screaming teen debated about telling Yugi something that would lessen the pain. She bit her lip, her necklace had shown her a single vision in the early hours of this morning…

She decided. Isis rubbed his back "Yami will be fine" she said at last.

Yugi froze and then looked up at her, no one had ever been certain since the night of escape, not even cartain if the day would be sunny. But Isis sounded _postitive_. Isis was smiling, she tapped the necklace around her neck "I have the strong feeling that he's fine wherever he is, if you would just feel instead of cry, you'd know it too"

Yugi stared. He slowly sat up and whispered "D-did you have a vision?"

Isis nodded she tapped his nose playfully "I haven't told anyone yet, because you need to know it more than anyone" Isis had a smile on her face, a genuine one. The Millennium necklace had finally broke the barrier around its powers that the Orichalcos had put up just by being too close.

Yugi tilted his head "What was it?"

Isis closed her eyes "You. I saw you walking down a garden path, there was a child by you, and the shadowy figure of that child's Father just behind you both" she opened her eyes "The vision was so fleeting I only recognised you and Yami, I had no time to memorise the child's face"

Yugi laid down and stared up at the ceiling, feeling awed by the information. _Yami made it to the afterlife without a ritual?_ He questioned the thought and felt a slight weight lighten in his heart, but it was by no means lifted.

Yugi smiled slightly, sadness still there, but he seemed a little more peaceful with the idea of Yami watching over him. _Yami… I was stupid for thinking you'd ever leave me… I mean,_ us. He rested his hand over the little life growing inside him._ Forgive me for ever doubting you, Yami? Forgive me?_ Yugi sighed, almost feeling peaceful for the first time in ages, almost.

He had changed because of what had happened. He now had the slight desire to join Yami in death, he wanted to be by his side so badly that if anything else happened to him, or Yami's body, he may just chance the suicide and be with him in the darkness.

Yugi now knew what Dartz had gone through to turn him into a bitter monster, he pitied his brother in a way. Dartz had given in to the angry and vengeful demons inside him, Yugi had felt his when he had heard about Yami's body, so full of venom they were. But he wasn't like Dartz, he wouldn't give into them, he'd always keep fighting them.

Yugi made himself that silent promise then smiled at the healer as he sank back against the covers "Thank you Isis, I needed to hear that" he relaxed and began to slip back into the world of dreams.

Isis smiled too and tucked him in carefully, making sure that he would be comfortable. "Sleep well Yugi" she whispered as she closed the door. She sighed a little, _this vision should lighten everyone's hearts, I just hope that it is a true vision and not a slight possibility._ She questioned her decision to have told Yugi for a moment, then decided it was right. Yugi needed every piece of hope and comfort offered to him, no matter how small.

Isis clasped her hands together and closed her crystal blue eyes, _gods of Kehmet and of every order, please grant our Pharaoh his resting place in the afterlife, our hero deserves nothing less…_

* * *

**There we go.**

**Yugi: Dartz used Yami as a parade attraction *outraged and hysterical***

**Ryou: That's so horrible!**

**Yes, Ancient Eqyptains believed that if your body wasn't preserved (mummified) then your soul would either; not make it to the afterlife, or have a tougher route to the afterlife and not be immortal in death (meaning that you can die in the afterlife and this one will be permanant, Yugi mentioned the 'darkness' but I have no idea what it really is referred to as)**

**Ryou: that's why everyone's so upset!**

**Yugi: And it also means that Yami's still suffering! *wailing* No, please stop it, don't hurt him anymore.**

***hugging Yugi* it's alright, now chapters will mostly focus on the baby. There will be mentions of Yami but he won't be appearing for a while/if ever.**

**IMPROTANT PLEASE READ! Please give me LONG REVIEWS! Any review less than twenty-five words and I will add another WEEK onto the updating wait you readers will have. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of such small reviews.**

**Thanks again.**


	4. Birth

**Chapter four of the Alternate ending. And this one is alllll about the baby! :)**

**Ryou: Yugi's baby being born already?**

**Yep! I didn't want to make it too long before it happened, and I had to move on from Yami's death. But it's still a sore subject for Yugi and the others.**

**Yugi: I don't get how Yami survived the path to the afterlife without a burial.**

**That will be explained in the next two chapters or so. Please have faith, it shall, eventually, make some degree of sense. :)**

**Ryou & Yugi: Oy-vay...**

***pouting* Anyway, let's move on, reviews please! *list***

**InuYoiushi  
Right, Dartz is schedueled to be knocked off his throne in about four to five chapters, depending on how much I want to drag this out. You'll now see the adorable baby so please read on!**

**Kurai-onii  
Yes, Dartz just couldn't leave Yami to Rest in Peace. So now the stakes of revenge have gone up a few more levels (100'000'000 levels and rising), you may want sleeping pills, because until he is directly featured in a chapter, he's just lounging on the throne eating dates and drinking wine, waiting for Yugi to 'come running back to him because he loves him so much' *vomit* errr... no way! But I'm trying to make his death as horrid as possible. I think that Yugi will keep his baby as FAR from his brother as possible, so don't worry about the child unless I state otherwise. :)**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal (Previously Alverna)  
You don't have to hate yourself, I already had written this out by the time I had your review, I knew how the acient Egyptains took care to mummify the body and give it it's proper burial, logically Dartz would know that too since their countries were so close, and he really hates Yami's guts, so to make him suffer after death... he'd do it without a second thought.  
I'm not planning on any Teá bashing, sorry, but that'll be in my next fanfic, or one shot, whichever comes first. How about Yugi finally giving birth for happiness, now you'll get to see the baby! That's happy! (Yugi: *cuddles Pharaoh doll* Thank you for this *teary eyes* it's so thoughtful *crying* Me: ! *rubs back*)**

**MissKenniGurl672  
(*Wide eyes*... *covers Hikari's eyes* your too innocent to read this!) Whoa, your mad. But Karma will come back and bite HARD, so just be patient. :)**

**BabyNinetails  
(*covers the Hikar's eyes* Don't read, it'll corrupt you!) I know, that was just too far, Dartz wants an uprising he can crush or for the people to be defeated in spirit as well in reality. Dartz will get his just deserts, just you wait and see, the baby comes now! Read on to see!**

**SangoMarie  
I'm glad you kept my story, there is some happiness now; the baby's coming! I'm glad you thought I captured emotions, because that's the thing I was worried I didn't do well enough, Also I wish you three luck in murdering him, but leave him alive long enough for him to play his role in the end of my story :)**

**Ak (Guest)  
I'm sorry you think that, but if you don't like it, don't read it. And That made me very upset! There are better ways of saying you don't like things! Or (The best way) is; if you can't say something nice, don't say anything.**

***curles up in a ball***

**Yugi: What's up?**

**Someone gave me a mean review, I just re-read it...**

**Ryou: *hugs authoress* Well they have no taste. Come on, let the people read.**

**Okay... *still depressed* Something else! My story has had just over 300 views and I've only got 21 reviews! I mean, is it so hard to just spend thrity seconds saying that you liked it!?**

**Anyway. I don't own Yugioh or Robin Hood, please read and leave me a comment.**

* * *

Days passed. Those beginning days dragged, hopeless and full of sadness for what was lost.

Weeks took over the days and they began to march in the steady rhythm that everyone was so familiar with. Over the said weeks things took a turn for the worst. The orphans had permanently moved underground because it was safer, but most others were forced to return to the surface.

The main reason for this was the lack of food. The infinite city, though vast and massively accommodating and comfortable in every way, couldn't produce food. There was no sun for the crops and no fields to attempt to grow thing and the artificial gem light was not like sunlight at all. Nothing grew, so farmers were forced back to their ruined farms to produce enough for their families.

Bakura and Seto finally realized why the city was abandoned so long ago by it's makers and past inhabitants, the key was food produce that the city just couldn't do.

But the surface was dangerous. Mai had suffered her own loss one day when Vivian, Teá and Miho brought back news from the village they had just ran from. Soldiers were rounding up people like cattle, and those that they caught who were healthy and considered rebellious were taken to the Palace and to Dartz.

Yugi listened fearfully as they told him of the mass slave trade he had started up, enslaving the people of Kehmet (as Egypt because strictly a evil Atlantian's reference) and transporting them to Atlantis to work. There were rumours of undersea mines and basic workers, then other more extreme ones that just grew from the other rumours.

Yugi laid a hand on his baby bump, the baby just barely showing, his stomach extended very slightly and was rather firm now. He glared up at the surface and thought, _Dartz… let them go. Let Yami's people go, what you are doing is more than wrong, you'll pay._ He promised.

Yugi rubbed his stomach carefully and smiled down at the growing life. _I made a promise to become Pharaoh, I haven't told Seto or anyone else yet, but soon I will. I have to bring the people home._ He sighed, life was so hard now. He and the other hero's had plenty to eat as the people offered a handful of their own corn and one of their crops to them to provide for the baby.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba had the genious idea to create little fish farms in the ponds in the city, Mokuba just wanted a pet fish at first then he caught two, a male and female. Seto saw this and introduced the idea of having a 'herd' of fish, and treat them like sheep to get some sort of meat without going near the Nile.

Mahad was supportive and they soon had a few fish farms going, the children liked to feed the fish, and Yugi often sat and watched them swim to pass the time, it was rather peaceful there… it solved part of the food problem, but fish alone weren't enough to feed everyone.

Mai and the orphans were very good company to Yugi, they often shyly asked questions about the baby, Rebecca asked to hold it fist. "After you though" she added with a happy smile.

Yugi nodded and patted her blond head "I'm sure you'll get to meet the little one" he agreed. Leon and Noah had made some blankets out of washed rags, with Mai's help, and Mokuba was always asking what name the baby would have.

Yugi held up the blanket with watery eyes "You made this?" he asked the two beaming boys.

They nodded eagerly, Noah pointed to the edge "We all got the rags, the girls cleaned and we put them together" he explained. Smiling proudly.

Leon put his hand on a whitish coloured rag "This was from my old blanket, it's always kept me safe! I think that the baby will need the good luck"

Yugi laughed and rubbed his eyes "I think so too, that's so thoughtful of you all"

Rebecca grasped her teddy tightly and blinked up at Yugi worriedly "Yugi? Why are you crying? Don't you like it?" the orphans all stiffened and gasped.

Yugi blinked then shook his head "I love it, it's just so thoughtful, I never thought you'd make something so nice for me and the baby. I'm just getting a little emotional, don't worry" he choked and wiped his eyes again.

Mai stood up and said "I think Yugi needs some rest, being pregnant can make you cranky and emotional" she explained and began to usher them to the exit.

The little one's all left with calls of "Bye Yugi!"

Yugi waved them out and then reached under the bed and pulled out Yami's cape again. He pressed his face into the fabric and tried to find a hint of his beloveds scent, it was so faint now. Yugi's tears dripped off of his cheeks. "I miss you" he murmured.

* * *

In due time months replaced weeks and soon 'the day' arrived.

Ryou was sitting with Yugi, they were playing an Atlantian game called checkers and were talking about nothing important, just being friends. Yugi winced as he reached for the next piece "Ow!" he complained.

Ryou jumped, blinked, then half laughed "Is the baby kicking again?"

Yugi nodded and rubbed the spot that had received a harsh kick. His amethyst eyes shining with a secret joy "Yeah, baby's been very lively recently" he cooed as he rubbed the spot again. Ryou hesitantly sat next to him and put a hand on his very swollen stomach, his brown eyes were dying to ask a question. Yugi smirked a little "Something wrong Ryou?" he teased lightly.

Ryou pouted and said "I… I just wanted to feel it too"

Yugi stopped teasing and moved Ryou's hand to the baby's favoured kicking spot. "Try there- oh!" he winced again as the baby kicked.

Ryou gasped, his gentle eyes wide "Whoa, the little one sure is strong" he commented, wincing a little as well.

Yugi nodded and sat up a little better from his lounging position against the pillows of the sofa. He groaned as he moved, he was so large now that it was an effort to move even the littlest bit "_Definitely_ Yami's" he said with a small smile.

Ryou smiled as well "Only Yami's baby would demand so much attention from you" he agreed.

Yugi laughed with Ryou at the statement, remembering how clingy Yami had been once he had escaped with him from the fair, it seemed so long ago now… but the man had never let Yugi go two minuets without giving him a kiss, cuddle or caress or receiving the same himself. That had increased _especially_ after they had made love for the first time. Yugi blushed a little as the memories of that blissful night swept over him.

Ryou saw the blush and shook his head "Pervert, I know that look" he poked him in the arm.

Yugi blushed harder "S-sorry- _ouch!_" he curled up around his stomach suddenly.

Ryou gasped and said "Another kick?"

Yugi winced and relaxed slowly, then felt wetness running down his legs. He gasped and gripped Ryou's arm "Ryou… I think my waters just broke" he gasped out.

Ryou blinked like an owl then jumped up. "What! _Now_?" he almost shriked, panicking more than Yugi was.

Yugi nodded and winced as the pain started to make itself know. "Ow… yes, now. Hurry get Isis" he said as he collapsed back against the sofa and placed both hands on his stomach to try and sooth the pain and hopefully the baby too.

Ryou jumped like he'd been electrocuted and turned to run out of the door "R-right! Hang on I'll be right back" and the door closed behind him.

Yugi panted and rubbed his stomach "Ah… ready at last little one?" he whispered before gritting his teeth again. The baby kicked again, as if the child was trying to comfort his parent, or perhaps enthusiastically agree with him. Yugi chuckled a little "_Definitely_ Yami's" he murmured again, with a little sarcasm hanging off the end of his words.

Yugi leaned his head back and concentrated on breathing, because Isis had stressed the importance of breathing to control the pain and contractions. But, in truth, none of them knew what to expect because Yugi was one of two boys in the world who had had the operation that allowed them to have children, the first being Ryou. And he was the first to concieve and now give birth. They weren't entirely sure of what to expect.

Isis burst into the room with the group following after her, Ryou looking out of breath more than the others as he had been running around finding them all.

Bakura, Joey and Marik looked a little shocked. Malik had a large grin, Ishizu had her hands clasped together and looked a bit worried but she did have a smile too. Seto had his normal poker face on, yet even he looked excited by this, Mokuba was almost bouncing with the news.

Mahad and Isis reached Yugi first and Isis's hands touched his forehead and stomach instantly, Mahad took Yugi's hand "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Yugi nodded and winced again "_Oh_! Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think it's time" he gasped out with his own silly smile on his face.

Everyone looked at Isis who nodded her blue eyes shining in joy "I believe so too" she agreed, everyone's excitement seemed to grow at her words. Isis stood up "Mahad, we have to move him to his room, be careful" she warned as the man handed his staff to Ryou and began working his arms under Yugi to lift him.

Yugi put one arm around the taller man's shoulders as he was lifted. He kept gasping and wincing as the pain kept coming. He rubbed his stomach "It's okay baby" he whispered.

Ryou held his hand as he passed, his eyes shining "You'll do fine" he assured him.

Yugi smiled "Thanks Ryou"

Marik and Bakura messed Yugi's hair and offered their own crude words of encouragement. Bakura smirked "You'd better do a good job, I wanna see the runt" Yugi chuckled slightly.

Marik nodded "You'll get a hell of an ass whooping from me if I don't get to see the mini midget"

Malik bonked him on the head. "Be more considerate! Yugi's got enough to worry about" he scolded then squeezed Yugi's hand as he walked next to his Father "Don't listen to them, everything will be fine, this is Yami's kid we're talking about" he reminded them, they all remembered how stubborn and determined Yami was.

Yugi smiled "I needed to hear that, thanks Malik"

Malik nodded, Ishizu appeared and stopped him from entering the bedroom with a stern look and with both hands, Malik leaned around her "Anytime!" he promised Yugi.

Ishizu stopped everyone else and shook her head "You can't go in" she said.

Ryou made a noise of protest "He's my best friend!" he protested.

Ishizu rolled her eyes "No men are allowed in but Yugi, not even Dad" just as she said that Isis seemed to throw the man out. Ishizu rushed back inside and shut the doors, there was the sound of a lock and then just quiet for a while.

Mahad straightened his headdress with a bemused expression. Seto looked up at him "Didn't you get thrown out when your kids were born?" he asked dryly.

Mahad nodded after turning to him then said "But never by my own wife…"

Joey and Mokuba suddenly drew the eyes of everyone, Mokuba had grabbed Joey's hands and they had begun dancing in a circle with large smiles and they were chanting "The baby's coming, the baby's coming!" Mokuba had a large and cheerful grin while Joey had his normal goofy one.

Seto raised en eyebrow and snorted "I don't know them" he said, making everyone chuckle. Joey and Seto had been lovers for just over half a year, having taken the time to see if their relationship would work first. Mokuba had been very encouraging of this arrangement, even if it meant he had to have his own room away from Seto to protect his 'innocent eyes'.

Everyone winced as Yugi screamed and Ryou squeaked in panic. Bakura hugged him and they began the long wait.

* * *

Hours seemed to drag, Joey had taken up pacing to try and pass the time, it annoyed some people. Mokuba was sitting in Seto's lap and kept asking Seto if Yugi would be alright. They had never thought that it would take this long to give birth, even Mahad appeared worried.

Mokuba and Ryou exchanged a glance, Mokuba stood up "I'm going to tell Mai" he announced before running off. Seto let him go and, his arms now empty, grabbed Joey as he paced by him and used him as his human teddy bear instead.

They all held their breathes when Yugi's screaming stopped. The silence was worse than the screams, much worse, had something gone wrong? Where were the girls? Where was the baby?

Their hearts began to race, _what was happening?!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"WA! Ahh!"_

The waiting group all gasped at once when they heard a baby's cries. Ryou began crying too, being a little overemotional as normal.

* * *

Yugi lay, exhausted in his bed, Isis cleaning him up. He was weak, tired and covered in sweat. Isis washed his skin to try and cool him, she was smiling widely "You did wonderfully Yugi" she assured him.

Ishizu was busy washing the baby then wrapping the crying bundle of joy in the blanket the children had made for him, smiling widely "It's a boy" she said in awe.

Yugi smiled up at her "A boy…" he sighed out. Isis straightened his clothes and propped him up against the pillows, she pulled his blanket up and made him as comfortable as possible after such an ordeal.

Isis kissed his forehead "Ready to meet him?" she asked.

Yugi nodded and weakly lifted his arms, Ishizu carefully tucked the little one into Yugi's pale arms. Yugi looked down at his son, his son… "Hey baby" he greeted tiredly, his amethyst eyes shining but droopy. The baby instantly stopped wailing and began to coo softly. Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead, the baby's skin was hot and slightly damp, so fragile, so tiny. Yugi's eyes flowed with tears "He's so little" he gasped softly.

Ishizu wiped her own eyes on her sleeve while Isis hugged her shoulders. Isis rocked her daughter, both caught in the moment. A knock at the door shattered it though. "Hello? Is everything alright?" Joey called out, followed by a chorus of shushing.

Yugi chuckled "You should let them in" he said to the two women with him.

Ishizu went to the door and unlocked it, she stepped outside and smiled widely at the waiting group "It's a boy" she declared.

Ryou squealed and nearly glomped Bakura who was standing by him. Malik and Marik punched the air, Joey looked shocked. Seto was grinning, Mahad beamed before hugging his daughter. "Can we come in?" he asked.

Ishizu nodded "But be quiet" she advised "Yugi's been through a lot, it was more difficult than normal because we didn't know what to expect"

They nodded. Bakura and Marik groaned "We know that, just let us see the little guy!"

Joey jumped up and said "Yeah, we've been waiting to meet him for nine months!"

They barged in past Ishizu who sighed and groaned "So much for being quiet…"

Yugi looked up from stroking his son's cheek as the group piled in. Mokuba last with Rebecca, Leon and Noah with him. Yugi smiled "Hey guys"

Ryou stood by him "How are you feeling?"

Yugi smiled, clearly exhausted, but it was a genuine smile "I'm fine… we're fine" he said as he looked down at the baby wrapped up in blankets. Ryou leaned over and hesitantly, making sure that Yugi was alright with it, reached a hand over and cautiously pulled back the tiny corner of cloth that hid his face.

Ryou gasped "Oh! Oh Yugi… he's adorable!" he squealed with a hand over his mouth to keep himself from being too loud. Everyone else leaned around and saw the snuggling baby Yugi held in his arms.

Rebecca, Leon, Noah and Mokuba ran to the other side of the bed and climbed up to have a better view, Rebecca cooed "He's so little…" she silently squealed into Leon's shoulder, making the boy blush before agreeing with her.

Mokuba smiled "Hello baby" he greeted, making Yugi smile.

The baby had bronze skin, small chubby arms and the littlest of hands. He had a strong resemblance to Yami in his face even though he had a bit of baby fat clinging to his cheeks and chin that only made him look even more adorable. His nose was a little button in his face, lips were delicate but plump even as a newborn, and his eyes were closed as he relaxed in the blanket the children had made for him.

The baby had damp and limp hair, that was quite thick and covered his entire head nicely, you could already see the tips becoming a dark pink as they dried, the main mass being black while a nice collection of blond bangs grew from just above his face, they smoothed into the rest of his hair as Yugi had pushed it back so that he could see his face better. Yugi smiled and rubbed a finger gently against the baby's cheek. The baby cooed and slowly opened up his little eyes.

The children and Ryou all gasped in delight, the eye shape was Yami's but the colour was Yugi's. The lovely amethyst was an exact match to his Papa's.

Ishizu laughed giddily "He's beautiful"

Isis and Mahad leaned on each other, smiling as well, they were proud of Yugi, he had done so well to have such a beautiful and healthy son.

The baby looked around with his eyes, clearly confused as to why all these strange people were there, and why they were all looking at him. He closed his eyes and turned his head so that he was cuddling into Yugi's chest, almost as if he was acting shy.

Rebecca and Ishizu squealed at the cuteness. "So cute!" they chorused.

Yugi smiled and kissed the baby's hair in comfort "It's okay little one" he soothed, the baby looked up at him but made no move to turn back to the strange people. Yugi stared, shocked at the inquisitiveness in the little one's eyes, the baby suddenly relaxed and burbled something quietly.

Marik chuckled "Well it looks like the little guy recognises his Pappy" he commented with a hand pinching his chin thoughtfully.

Yugi smiled, they were bonded already, it was so different to think of his precious baby now in his arms and independent of him instead of in his stomach and tied to his own wellbeing.

Bakura snorted "Well at least the runt looks a little like the both of ya" he commented gruffly. Ryou gave him a pouting glare and Ishizu took that moment to smack him on the head. Bakura yelped while Ryou just smiled.

Yugi laughed a little before yawning loudly. His eyes feeling suddenly very heavy, Isis looked at her husband. "Could you bring the crib in please?" she asked him as she picked up a pile of blankets.

Mahad left the room with Seto and they returned with a wooden crib, it wasn't very well made, being rather batted and almost like a box, but it was ideal for keeping a child in. They placed the crib by Yugi's bed. Yugi just letting Rebecca have her short hold as he promised.

Rebecca was smiling widely. Seto held his arms out and looked at Yugi "Can I…" he began to ask, hesitating wasn't part of his nature normally.

Yugi smiled and nodded "Yeah, go ahead" he gestured tiredly, with a warm smile on his sleepy face.

Seto cautiously held the tiny babe in his arms, if anything Seto's height made the baby look even tinier! Seto studied the baby's face for a long minuet before smiling, a genuine smile that was normally reserved for Mokuba or Joey.

Joey messed the baby's hair softly, making the baby jump at the unexpected touch, but the large eyed babe soon got over it and returned to relaxing and playfully squirming. Seto rocked the baby carefully, looking less stern, more like a emotional person for a moment.

Mokuba leaned over and ticked the baby's nose, making the child screw up his face to get away from the offending tickle. Mokuba laughed "So he's our cousin?" he asked Seto.

Seto shrugged "Second cousin really, but yes" Mokuba beamed, already accepting the baby to his family. The others of the group were looking at the youngster and instantly adoring him and that acceptance made him a permanent part of their 'messed up' family.

Seto placed the baby back in Yugi's waiting arms and the little boy burbled in recognition again when he was in his Papa's arms again.

Seto smiled, he had accepted the little one and said in awe "The next Pharaoh… what's his name?"

The orphans perked up and Rebecca asked "Yeah, what ya gunna call him?" she leaned over him "Can I pick? I know some good ones" she said.

Noah snorted "But I know lots of Atlantian names" he argued.

Leon rolled his eyes, helpless as another argument started. Yugi chuckled and everyone focused on him when he started to talk "Actually… I've already decided on a name. The second I saw him I knew what I was going to name him"

Ryou and Malik leaned forwards "What?" they asked, impatient.

Yugi pulled the blanket down so that he could see his son's face and head clearly, the newborn squirmed and burbled again. Yugi smiled "He's called Atem" he said calmly.

Everyone blinked, Yami's official name… but then they all smiled. It fit. The child had such a strong resemblance to his Father, and he was going to be a powerful Pharaoh one day, gods willing. It was just right.

Isis nodded and said "Pharaoh Atem" to herself, what Yami was meant to be called on his crowning.

Mahad finished arranging the blankets and said "It's perfect"

Yugi nodded and brought his child close again, letting the babe's head rest in the crook of his neck. Yugi yawned and his eyes drooped again. Isis reached over and took the baby, and placed him in the crib right next to the bed when Yugi moaned a slight protest. Yugi relaxed, not wanting his son too far from him, he reached over and let his hand droop over the edge, Atem's little hand held onto Yugi's littlest finger, the babe's hand wrapping easily around it.

Yugi sighed, content and his heavy eyes began fluttering shut.

Isis tucked him in a little better "We'll let you have some sleep, we still have to tell the city of Atem's birth" she reminded the others.

Everyone filed out, with whispered praise and waves of goodnight. Yugi was asleep before the doors shut properly. Atem continued to hold his Papa's littlest finger as he wriggled in the blankets, his wide eyes looking at everything, but eventually he felt sleepy too and dozed off peacefully.

* * *

**I hope no one thought that the name choice was weird... But in my head, it just had to be. No other name, no matter how long I looked, was good enough.**

**Yugi: I have a son!**

**Ryou: Congradulations! He sounds so cute!**

**IMPROTANT PLEASE READ! Please give me LONG REVIEWS! Any review less than twenty-five words and I will add another WEEK onto the updating wait you readers will have. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of such small reviews.**

**Thanks again.**


	5. To Defeat a Tyrant There Will Be A Price

**Chapter five of the Alternate ending.**

**Yugi: How many chapters will be in this?!**

**Um... about seven or eight, nine in an extreem, but I'm trying to make it as short as I can while putting some plot into this.**

**Ryou: I like how it's going so far, well... with the exception of Yami being dead...**

**Yugi: *cuddling Alverna/Magi Magi Magician Gal's Pharaoh plushie* My poor Yami...**

***hugs Yugi* I know, but now you have a very cute son. He's so sweet, it's such fun to write about him :)**

**Yugi: *sniffs and smiles* yeah, my beautiful Baby.**

**Ryou: *cute smile* It's not as bad as it first looks, reviews Amme-chan?**

**eh? OH! Oh yes! *takes list* I did soooo not forget to do this... *anime sweat drop...***

**Magi Magi Magician Gal/Alverna  
Yugi loves the outfits... and so does the baby *whispers* Yugi had such a nosebleed with the maid outfit... That's been put in a specail place away from the innocent baby :) I'm glad you liked the happier chapter, it was much less depressing. Yeah, Isis never threw Mahad out because she was in labour and another healer would throw him out instead... LOL, but your right it was rather funny! Yami's body... mmm... that's a spoiler, but it's not been given a burial, nor is he just a pile of bones -to avoid gross details- you'll see in the next chapter.**

**SangoMarie  
I'm glad that the last update made your birthday specail! :) I didn't know! If I did I would have put it in the authors note! I love how your all (You and YGO crew) are all so supportive of Atem and Yugi and now your off to kill Dartz... FANTASTIC! I'm doing some major re-writes now to put in lots of torture :) It shall be as good as I can make it!**

**Kurai-onii  
I'm glad you liked the name *phew...* it was a big jump for me, but it just seemed right. :) I did what you said and now will feed all flames to my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon *patting it's head*. I've moved on and here's chapter 5! Hopefully the tone will leave the realm of depression, but I don't know, I just put whatever feels right :)**

**kate  
There won't be any reserrections, I'm sad to say, the dead will stay dead. But there should be lots of Yugi and Atem Father-Son moments, I hope that'll make up for it!**

**Begecko-chan  
No, don't worry, your review wasn't the horrible one! It was by an annomanus reviewer :( That really upset me and knocked my confidence down a few pegs, that's why this took a little longer than normal. Baby Atem is really cute isn't he! There will be more baby-cuteness coming!**

**BabyNinetails  
Yup, Ryou panicked and he wasn't even the one with the contractions... LOL. I'm glad your happy, Yugi's happy that everyone's been loving the baby (Yugi: *big smiles*) I think your right with the good future idea, now the problem is just getting there...**

**MissKenniGurl672  
Yeah, Yugi's beautiful Baby made everyone smile :) Even me! You cried?! *Nuuu* Not again! *nuuu...* But I think that's what Yugi would have done with his son, especailly after he resembled Yami so much. :) It's okay, blow up as much as you like, it's entertaining to read :) Dartz will be given lots of pain, karma and then DEATH for his birthday, *looks around* hopefully next chapter!**

**InuYoiushi  
*heart confettii!* I'm glad you liked the name choice, I was worried on how people would react to that... *phew...* Dartz karma and DEATH shall come... in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**That's all of them! I love you guys for reviewing! It's soooo nice to know that you take the time to read my work *anime heart eyes!***

**Yugi: *sweatdrop while cuddling Pharaoh Plushi* Amme-chan... your weird.**

**Yup! :)**

**Ryou: *giggle* Well... it wouldn't be the same without it, just look at what she did with this story! *hand on head* It's nuts!**

**Thank you! *glomping Ryou*******

**Yugi: *rolling eyes* Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Robin hood, please enjoy and leave her a review, she may just get a detention for following the adapted line "Screw the homework I've got a life!"... yeah she may just get into trouble for not doing that...**

**Enjoy! (Yugi! Stop grassing on meee! )**

* * *

Later the next day Yugi woke up and found his son still holding onto his finger like a teddy or lifeline. Yugi smiled and rolled over to trace Atem's features with his other hand, being so careful to keep the sleeping baby angel asleep, the baby cooed a tiny snore as he felt the touch in his sleep.

Yugi chuckled at the idea of his baby snoring. _I'm a Papa!._ Yugi thought again hardly believing it. Yugi sat up, and put his legs over the side of the bed and onto the ground. He winced at the movement and held an arm around his lower torso, still sore from giving birth. Yugi breathed cautiously before moving again, he lifted the sleeping child into his arms and kissed his forehead "My Atem" he smiled.

Atem squirmed again, showing that he was waking up. Yugi reached over and got the baby bottle, Atem was sure to be hungry after his sleep. Atem's large eyes blinked open, his mouth opening in a wide yawn. His lips began to tremble, on the edge of crying because he was hungry.

Yugi blinked when he saw fat tears welling up in Atem's eyes, Atem opened his mouth and let out a squawking wail. Yugi jumped at the noise, Atem had a good pair of lungs on him! Yugi sat on the bed and rested the bottle on Atem's lip. Atem jumped, visibly surprised at the contact. But as soon as a drop of warm milk touched his tongue he got over the mild shock and began to feed.

Yugi smiled "Morning little one" he greeted lowly, Atem just kept eating. Yugi chuckled and sighed "Hungry aren't you" he studied his son's face, feeling a slight ache in his heart at how much Atem resembled his Father, even as a newborn, the resemblance was there.

Atem had had enough and turned his little head away, Yugi put the rest of the milk next to the crib and burped the little boy gently, rubbing his back. Isis had stressed the importance of burping the baby or risk him getting a tummy ache.

After a few unsure hiccups Yugi let Atem doze in his arms, the little one content with a warm full tummy. Atem seemed to smile, even though he wasn't old enough for that yet, Atem felt very happy; his Papa was here, he felt the love coming from him, he was warm outside and inside and he was very well fed.

Yugi kissed his forehead again at the hazy happiness in Atem's eyes. Yugi got up, cringing at the aching of his muscles and lower back. "Ouch…" he hissed. But it wasn't that painful and he could move around as he wished as soon as he had gotten used to it. Yugi quietly shuffled to the door and opened it, peeking out to see if anyone was there.

Luckily there wasn't.

Yugi slipped away with his snoozing baby and walked down the cool and dimly lit hallways. Yugi looked rather ghost like, his clothes being a white sleeping robe and a white shawl to keep his shoulders warm.

Yugi had walked down this particular corridor many times over the time the city had become his permanent home and sanctuary, and it couldn't have been more familiar to him now. The dusty floor was covered in his footsteps, no one else walked here. He saw prints that made his feet look wonky, his once swollen stomach had made him waddle instead of walk as baby Atem grew.

Yugi chuckled and whispered "You were worth it" to his son. Atem just slept on, oblivious to everything but his Papa's arms and the feeling of safety that came from the said place, it was quickly becoming his favourite spot.

Yugi walked around one more corner and sighed as the abandoned temple came into view, he entered the room, murmuring a small sentence of respect to whichever god or goddess this temple was dedicated to. The statues and wall carvings had been corroded with time so it was impossible to tell who the people of the past once worshiped. Yugi entered and sat on a low alter by the proper one where food and candles would have stood. Yugi looked around, this place was quiet, secretive, and _his_ in a way. Because it was where he could escape to and grieve without people watching him.

Yugi looked down at his son and felt tears well up in his eyes, Yugi sniffed and smiled while crying "You… look so much like Yami" he murmured to the child, not caring that he was too young to understand. Yugi pulled his son close and cried, his heart both broke and glowed with the strong resemblance. It had been months, but Yugi was still grieving, the wounds of his heart still bled.

Atem was perfect, more than perfect to Yugi, so strong and beautiful. Yugi knew that not even a goddess was deserving enough for him, Yugi himself barely felt worthy. Yugi pulled away and cradled the stirring boy. "Atem… your Father lost his life trying keep us safe, us and the people, I'm so sorry you'll never know him" Yugi smiled and cried at the same time.

Atem's eyes opened and he listened to his Papa's voice, not understanding but wanting to hear more of the sound. Yugi closed his eyes "He was so strong, very brave, unbelievably handsome" he blushed slightly "The sexiest man alive" he laughed slightly "Very kind, gentle and a wonderful lover, he would have been the best Father to you too, I'm sorry Atem"

Atem burbled as if he was trying to answer. Yugi nuzzled his nose against Atem's tiny one, Atem screwed his face up expectantly, making him look cute, but he did press noses back so he didn't dislike the contact. Yugi sighed "I wish you were here Yami… everything would be perfect then"

Yugi imagined Yami in his minds eye, the perfect man, the sexy smirk with eyes pure crimson and devastatingly handsome. Yugi sighed "He's perfect, Yami. Atem's so beautiful, he looks so much like you, pure Kehmetian. He's got my eyes, you…" Yugi blushed "You always said that you liked my eyes…" Yugi opened his eyes and saw Atem listening intently. Yugi kissed his forehead, Atem cooed; this was a feeling he liked!

Yugi looked up, the ceiling and the stars above ground, he imagined them as he hadn't seen the sky or sunlight since he'd escaped with his life. Yugi suddenly felt sad once again, not even Atem's warmth in his arms could have kept the chilling sadness from settling in. Yugi looked at his son and tears of horror ran down his cheeks as the harsh truth sank in.

_Atem… he'll never be able to see the sun._ Yugi realized, it was far too dangerous above ground and Dartz would now be searching for his child as he wanted to eliminate Yami's bloodline. Yugi's heart ached, Atem wouldn't be safe anywhere near the surface, he'd never feel the sun on his face, or feel the wind, or see the stars…

Yugi sobbed once "Oh Atem… I'm so sorry…" he hugged his baby to his chest and silently cried. "I never wanted this for you, I wish you could be free" he tightened his hold, Atem lay still and listened, seemingly knowing that something was wrong.

Yugi quietened after a while, he didn't move though. _Dartz…_ Yugi looked blankly at the floor. It was all Dartz's doing, Yugi glared. _I wish you were gone! Why do you have to hurt people? Was the arranged marriage for me so horrifying for you?_ Yugi thought with venom and curiosity. Yugi said out loud "I wish I had the power to make everything right" he said, meaning it with all his heart.

"_But would you if you could?_"

Yugi gasped and jumped up when an unexpected voice sounded, clutching Atem to him as he was his most precious thing. The voice was deep and seemingly 'rusty' as if that person hadn't spoken in a long time. It was unfamiliar so Yugi kept his guard up.

"Who's there?" he asked, nearly demanded as he made himself sound brave, he had Atem to protect now, he couldn't be weak.

In response to his question the three main statues glowed and a shadowy figure stepped out from each. Yugi gasped, the three figures were vaguely human shaped, but over ten feet tall with perfectly symmetrical faces.

One was a woman, she wore red. It wasn't a dress at all, it was like smoke, but she wasn't naked under it, it was like the smoke was part of her body. She was thin and elegant yet her eyes were sharp and stern. Her face was proud and her eyes were completely glowing yellow, no pupil or whites of the eye, just pure glowing yellow so it was hard to see where she was looking directly or what she was thinking.

She had long black hair that was sleek and stuck to her perfect head, it almost looked wet as it was pushed back so it only went over the back of her shoulders and well away from her face. It flowed down her back like a ribbon hanging dead straight because of gravity. She had a circlet of red over her black hair made of silver with a blue jewel hanging over the centre of her forehead.

Her nails were silver, looking slightly sharp, but that could just be an affect of her proud and stern posture. There was one other feature that stuck out in her face, apart from it being perfect in beyond human standards her bottom lip was white with the top being black and outlined in red.

The other two were men.

One was broad shouldered and tall with eyes like the woman's only they were deep red, making him look slightly evil and dangerous. He had a war kilt that looked like some strange blue rock had been used in the place of armoured plates, his shoulders supported stone blue armour in intimidating spikes in the same blue as his kilt, his head had a blue helmet that was also spiked mad made of that blue stone, hiding his baldness, not that it made him any less inhumanly perfect. His face was chiselled, he was scowling like he was forever in a bad mood, and no laugh lines could be seen on his face. He looked more solid than the 'cloudy' woman. He had large hands that looked like a professional fighters, his body was in prime condition for any type of fighting or challenge.

The final man stood between the first two. He was the tallest. He wore a golden kilt with a large necklace like what Pharaoh's wore, also in gold, he had gold armbands and a headdress that was blue and gold stripped, very similar to what was carved onto some sarcophaguses. He wasn't as broad as the blue man but he was clearly powerful and a leader because of the way he held himself and how his face was smooth without a single line of worry.

His eyes were glowing blue in the same manner as his companions. He had black hair but that was hidden under the headdress, he was also inhumanly perfect as the other two, and an odd glow was centred around him, almost like captured sunlight.

Yugi's knees shook and he collapsed in the presence of such beings, Atem's own eyes wide and his lip trembling but he was too scared to even whimper. The three beings looked at the Papa and son silently and Yugi was too overwhelmed to speak to them.

The woman turned her head so it appeared she glanced at the blue man "_This is the mortal?_" she said, her voice peculiar. Her voice was both light and darkly pitched, like two women speaking exactly in time with each other.

The scowling man glared at her, his eyebrows coming together in a scowl "_It is not polite to ask questions to which you already know the answer to_" he almost snapped at her, his voice gravelly like two boulders grinding against each other. The woman glared back slightly but nodded.

The man in the middle stepped forwards and knelt from his impressive height to Yugi, yet he was still six feet tall while kneeling! The glow seemed to come off his skin, he studied Yugi with expressionless eyes for a moment then said "_It is an honour to meet you, Yugi and Atem_" he greeted, sounding formal but the tone was also familiar like he'd know them forever. His voice was soft but the room shook! Filled with power would be the only way to describe that voice.

Yugi jumped and his arms tightened around his shaking son and slightly scooting backwards. The glowing man smiled, the first emotion seen on their faces, the woman also smiled, loosing her proud and superior look and resembling a Mother or carer. She spoke in her rich doubled toned voice "_Do not fear us, young prince. We mean you no harm this day, nor do we intend to harm the young one_"

Yugi glanced at his son, the little one blinking at the golden man's light, looking very cute but confused. Yugi looked back to the three strange beings "Who are you?" he whispered.

The golden mad stood up and said with a nod "_We are the three gods worshiped in this temple. This is Slifer, also know as the Great Sky Dragon_" the woman nodded her head once in greeting. "_This is Obelisk, Soldier of stone_" The man grunted and appeared moody.

Slifer smiled "_And this is Ra, God of the Sun, but you already knew that_" she sated in her strange voices with a smile.

Yugi shivered, _they're gods… _Yugi bowed his head in respect "I didn't know that I was in a temple for you" he whispered, still fearing some sort of punishment, his arms shifted to keep Atem safe.

Slifer laughed, high and low at the same time, and shook her queenly head "_We have heard you wish, young prince. For too long we have not assisted, now it is time for action_"

Yugi looked up a thought coming to his mind "If… if your really gods… why did you let Yami die? Why didn't you help him, or stop this before it began? Don't you know how many people have suffered because of those events?!" his tone was accusing as the wounds of losing Yami were still open and bleeding.

Obelisk growled, Yugi at once cowered in fear and Atem giving out a scared squeak, Obelisk glared "_Do not blame us, mortal! So very long ago, even for us gods, we made a pact to never directly involve ourselves in human affairs. Once we did and the world nearly fell into chaos as gods fought and used you mortal beings as pawns for our own desires, this was put to an end when we realized that if we removed our direct influence humans survived and the world was right._"

Slifer raised a hand at him, glaring slightly herself as his aggressive voice, Obelisk silenced but still scowled. Slifer continued to explain. "_Even though many wanted to, we could not just appear and strike Dartz down ourselves, our oath denied us that privilege. We could only advise through dreams, in response to prayers and send good fortune like good crops and luck. We are restricted in what we can do in human affairs_" she looked at Ra, her two-toned voice trailing off.

Ra continued in a calm and commanding voice "_We gods finally decided to act, our oath restricts us so victory depends on you, Yugi_" he nodded down at him.

Yugi blinked "Me?"

Ra nodded "_We know of your promise to Pharaoh Yami, this was taken into consideration as well as the fact that the evil one is your brother and that your son is the next Pharaoh. It was decided that you should have the chance to put things right over everyone else involved in this conflict. If you choose, we can offer you the means of achieving your wish_"

Yugi blinked and then looked down at his son. Atem looked up, he had stopped shaking and was now simply blinking like an owl. Yugi thought carefully, the gods were offering him his wish, to defeat Dartz…

Yugi looked back up at them, _for Yami, for my people and for my son._ He thought, in his mind Kehmet was more his country and its people his, than even Atlantis and its citizens. Yugi took a breath and then said "Please, please help me defeat Dartz, he's been hurting people long enough"

Slifer smiled approvingly and Ra also appeared pleased, Obelisk just kept scowling but his head shifted to slightly more respectful. Slifer pointed to a statue and said "_The means of achieving that wish lay within that old statue. Break it, and then take the gift inside_"

Yugi moved to the statue and then glanced at his son, not really wanting to put him down. _They did say that they won't hurt him, he's the Pharaoh's bloodline… they won't hurt Atem._ He tried to convince himself, but human and parenting instincts kept shouting at him to make sure Atem was safe before all else.

Slifer chuckled at his torn predicament, she waved a hand and a cocoon of air in the shape of an oval hovered at Yugi's feet "_I understand that feeling. Have your son rest here_" she offered, her voices gentle.

Yugi smiled and bowed slightly "Thank you" he murmured before placing Atem in the cradle of air. Atem squirmed at the feeling of the new bed, he seemed to like it as he quickly returned to only watching his Papa. Yugi put his hands on the statue and pushed to see if it would fall over easily.

It didn't budge. Yugi looked at the statue again, it was big, just falling should crack it open. Yugi made his shawl into a noose and climbed the statue before placing the 'rope' around the head, he braced himself then jumped, pulling as much as he could. His weight and the pull he put on the rope was enough. The statue fell.

Yugi landed alright, a little ungracefully, but he wasn't hurt. Atem whimpered at the loud noise and he began to cry, his hands began to twitch for his Papa, wanting him back to be kept safe. Yugi reached over and grasped the tiny hand "It's okay, Atem. I'm alright" he assured him in a low voice. He lifted his son up and patiently shushed him, soothing his little fright.

The three gods loomed over him suddenly. Yugi flinched at the silent approach. Ra looked down in the rubble and nodded. "_The gift as promised_" he gestured to the dust.

Yugi leaned over and saw something glowing, he blew the dust and it moved away easily. Yugi gasped, it was a sword! The sword looked like a knights and seemed to be made of glass, yet it glowed like moonlight! It was beautiful.

Yugi reached out to touch it.

Obelisk blocked his way with his shadowy hand. "_Wait mortal. There is more to this blade than just it's appearance_" he said sternly.

Yugi looked up at the three gods and Slifer and Ra nodded in agreement. Ra sadly put a hand over the 'gift'. "_Inside this sword is the equivalent power of a weak god, you can command it to do any number of feats, as long as it's not directly stepping into sensitive god territory. For example, it cannot force love, destroy things completely, create things from nothing and it cannot raise the dead_" he shot Yugi a look, Yugi nodded, but he hadn't even considered bringing Yami back, Yami deserved to rest now.

Slifer continued "_But just as my voice is double edged so is this sword_" she looked a little sad. "_For, if you so chose, to take this sword it will fuse with you so it cannot be stolen or discarded carelessly. But that is not the true edge of the blade we speak of_" she lowered her head in true regret "_This swords purpose is to grant the wish that created it, defeating Dartz. If and when it's accomplished its feat the sword will draw its power from another energy source that's not the wish_"

Obelisk grunted "_It will draw its power directly from you and your life energy_" he interrupted "_The end result is; your life will be shortened, drastically, if you chose to wield it_" he finished bluntly.

Yugi paled. The gift came with strings and chains…

Slifer shot Obelisk a scolding look, most likely because he was being insensitive. "_It is true. If you take the sword it will be unlikely that you'll live to see your twenty sixth year, we are sorry, but those are the rules that bind our intervention_" she fell silent and her light and dark lips sealed shut firmly, pressed into a line as if she was trying to close off to the world.

Yugi sat in shock, he turned and stared at the beautiful sword. _If I take that sword I won't live as long. I'm only eighteen!_ He thought, Atem whimpered and Yugi looked down and held his hand while cuddling him. _I don't want to leave Atem so soon, he'll only be eight or seven if I take this path._ He realized with dulled horror.

Yugi stared at his son before saying "Are there other options?"

Ra nodded "_Yes. There are many possible futures at this point. Most of which are what none other than the tyrant would want_" Yugi shivered.

Slifer explained more "_A possible future for defeating Dartz without this sword will lead to many falling in a battle of rebellion. Yet another option is to wait it out, Atem will grow up underground, you will pass into the afterlife having never seen the sky after this moment. Dartz will pass away and his successor will be young and stupid. Easy prey for a good assassin_" she commented dryly.

Obelisk seemed to like that idea.

Yugi understood, if he took another path it would be harder for others, yet this other path would ensure only he and those who deserved it would suffer. Yugi looked at his son and stroked his cheek. Yugi felt so torn. _I want to see you grow up and become a wonderful young man, but I can't bare the thought of you living underground all your life._ Yugi held his son up so it looked like they were staring into each others eyes as equals.

Yugi and Atem stared at the other, Atem with childish joy, curiosity and with adoration; he knew his Papa. Yugi stared at Atem, thinking of the answer to a very serious question. If I gave you a better life, even if it meant I wouldn't see it all, would you hate me or love me for it?

Yugi thought for a long time, maybe even longer than the gods had been there, but it seems they had endless patience, and Atem was just a baby, more than content to be with his Papa in any situation. Yugi smiled at last and cuddled Atem "A life locked away and lived in fear is not the life for you, my son" he said aloud.

Atem cooed, hearing Yugi's voice and wanting him to talk again. Yugi turned to the gods and smiled "I accept" he said before bending down and grasping the sword hilt with his right hand. He gasped slightly; it felt as if his hand had been put into cool water. The light from the sword wrapped around his hand so it looked like a glove connected them.

Yugi held it up and admired it. It was so light! The sword shimmered and then faded, Yugi clenched and unclenched his hand a few times before looking up at the there gods, even Obelisk seemed to have a respective gleam in his eyes.

Ra and Slifer nodded "_The sword will appear when you will it to. A brave choice little Pharaoh_" Ra complimented, and chided, at the same time "_Be swift in taking him down, his presence is like a black fog, the sooner he is gone the better_"

Yugi nodded, then smiled at them "Thank you, I won't let you down" he promised.

Obelisk and Ra vanished in shadowy shimmers, Slifer lingered and said "_I will give you this one warning, mortal and little Pharaoh_" she said to Yugi both sternly and in deep concern. Yugi blinked and listened. Slifer narrowed her completely yellow eyes in a frown and a glare "_Evil comes in every form, they'll play mind trick and make you forget the reasons for acting as such. Do not stoop to the evil_" she said before she also faded.

Yugi blinked. Atem burbled suddenly. Yugi glanced down at him and then sighed "For you, for Yami and for my people" he said "Those are my reasons"

Atem blinked then cooed before Yugi stared to return to the others, not sure how he was going to complete his next task. Yugi paused, his wide eyes suddenly held a slight fear. _I'm going to have to face him…_ he realized, _I'm going to have to face Dartz._

The one how had once been his best friend, dearest brother, then his worst nightmare, tyrant, and almost murderer, the one who had killed a good part of his heart along with his lover. Yugi breathed slightly erratically as he realized he would have to face all that.

Atem squirmed, demanding attention. Yugi looked at his son, and the scared little teen he once was seemed to retreat, not vanish, but now a stronger persona was in place. Yugi kissed Atem's forehead "For you, I must free you" _I don't matter anymore, Atem does. This is for him._

And Yugi continued to walk to his room. Trying to think of a way to accomplish this task, and how the others would react to it…

* * *

**Yugi: What just happened?**

**You made a deal with the three Egyptian Gods, they'd give you the power to protect the people you love and to defeat Dartz, but the catch is; the sword is so powerful it's not meant to be held my a mortal, your body and life force won't be able to keep sustaining it and yourself, so you'll end up dying prematurely.**

**Ryou: What! No! That's awful!**

***irritated* I thought it was rather noble... and the other plan was to set up a big rebellion where only; You, Yugi, Atem, Rebecca and Leon survive out of the original group! So you tell me what you'd prefer!**

**Ryou: *pales***

**Yugi: I like it how it is, but... Atem's going to be all alone...**

***hand on shoulder* You'll watch over him, he'll be fine, I promise.**

**Ryou: Amme-chan has to tell you all that she's joined a local performing arts team who are putting on a stage performance of "Phantom Of The Opera". She's really excited, but the School work, rehearsals and some other 'family-related-problems' will probably slow the next update, so give her lots of support with big reviews to keep her going.**

**Yugi: Yeah, or she'll get depressed and then will be reluctant to write.**

**Sad but true... thanks for reading!**

* * *

Now I have an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I've got a poll for you people to look at! Please vote on my next story! An original, or Yugioh snow white?

Don't put your answer in a review! I won't count it! You must go and vote on my profile! It'll close at the end of September, or if I get a definate winner (Example, everyone votes for one and the other gets zero) so you've got some time.

IMPROTANT PLEASE READ! Please give me LONG REVIEWS! Any review less than twenty-five words and I will add another WEEK onto the updating wait you readers will have. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of such small reviews.

Please Vote on my poll!


	6. What Went Wrong?

**Chapter six of the Alternate ending.**

**Right, it's close to the end now, I'm trying ot move onto another story, no that this one is a bad one, I just feel like having a change soon. :)**

**Ryou: Well you keep saying that this chapter will be the one where Dartz get's his comuppance.**

***confused face* What?**

**Ryou: *facepalm* Karma ass kicking?**

**Oh! Yes! This is the chapter where the Ass kicking begins! Muhahahaha!**

**Yugi: *holding Baby Atem* So what the hell is going to happen to him? Do I stab him in the gut or something?**

**Baby Atem: *Keeps playing with Pharaoh doll, not listening***

**Erm... Spolier(?).**

**Yugi: ...**

**Reviews! Ahem. The first one goes to my lovely friend:**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal (Previously Alverna)  
You'll find out what happened to Yami in this chapter, I think. I may have to recheck the chapter boundry... I think it's this chapter. Atem really likes his 'daddy' doll. He was playing with it earlier. With your vision, you weren't far off, but it's not gross! Read to find out!**

**MissKenniGurl672  
Yep, I just had a brainwave and put the three gods in there... don't ask, I'm insane. Dartz's karma kicking will be this chapter and next. *smug smile* I'm thinking a few tortures before his death though, let's just see what comes out of my insane head. Justice shall be served!**

**BabyNinetails  
I wanted Yugi reunited with Yami ASAP, and it is a tradgedy fic, so what did you expect? *eyeroll* I made Obelisk rude because, in the manga and anime, he temporaily belongs to Seto Kaiba. That CEO doesn't know the meaning of the word 'polite', I thought that it would be more entertaining. Ryou should be starting a family, sometime in the next chapter... we'll just see. And let's all cheer on the little guy! Go Yugi! Kick that royal butt of his!**

**Kurai-onii  
Thanks for the plushi's! Atem and Yugi love them, they haven't put them down... *cuddling plushi* and neither have I really... yes, it is a big sacrifce, but when your a parent they'll do anything for their child. Yugi's so protective of him and wants the best, and the best will be a world without Dartz. I think I can cheer you up though; Dartz being tortured by Bakura and Marik?**

**InuYoiushi  
That's the idea. Let's hope it works, I'm trying to hurt Dartz as much as possible, but let's see if it's enough.**

**SangoMarie  
Yeah, Yugi will be with his true love again, OMG Bakrua! That's rude! And actually quite a good idea... throw sharp things at him... I'll see if that can come into play at all.**

**That's all of them!**

**Yugi: *reading chapter* eh? A songfic? But you hate writing those!**

**I know... but I'm really into this song for some reason. It's called 'Let my People go/the Plagues' from 'The Prince of Egypt, I've done my normal lyric changing, but I still don't own it.**

**Ryou: The poll has been closed! And we have a winner!**

**Yep! You'll have to see the bottom note to see what it is though ;) See you at the bottom! I don't own, etc, etc, etc.**

* * *

Yugi pulled the cloak over his shoulders, he was dressed in a worn tunic, a pair of sturdy sandals and the cloak that Yami had worn before him. Yugi breathed in a deep sigh, still not quite believing that he'd actually made a deal with the gods, and now he was going out to end the sad story.

Atem slept, oblivious, in his little cot. His face relaxed and wrapped up snugly. Yugi leaned down and kissed his forehead "My little one… I hope you can forgive me someday" he murmured. Atem made a face in his sleep, and cooed. Yugi smiled and brushed a hand over his silky hair, being very careful of his tiny head. "I love you so much" he whispered to him again.

Yugi stepped away and walked over to the door, he closed it securely behind him and leaned his head against the wood. It felt so wrong to be leaving Atem like this, everything inside him but his sense of responsibility was screaming at him to go back to his sleeping baby… _but what choice do I have? I can't take him with me…_ Yugi only reassured himself with the promise of returning to him as fast as he could.

Yugi walked down the hallway and knocked on Ryou's door. There was a low grumbling and some curses before Ryou opened it with a tired expression, Bakura laying face down on the bed behind him, groaning in his sleep at the noise Yugi had made.

Ryou yawned "Yu-_yawn_-gi?" he rubbed his eyes again. "What's up?" he asked, trying to sound awake.

Yugi smiled in a small apology "Sorry for waking you… I wanted to go and bathe and I need someone to look after Atem while I'm gone" he felt bad for lying… but the letter in his room, on top of Atem's blanket, would tell them where he was going and about the sword. But not about the negative effects of his gift… he wasn't ready for that yet.

Ryou nodded and smiled sleepily "Okay… I'll go and keep an eye on him" he agreed.

Yugi sighed "Thanks Ryou, you're the best" he hugged him briefly. Hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he'd ever do this.

Ryou hugged him back and then yawned "Could have waited for me to wake up first though" he complained. Sounding a little too much like Bakura, some sarcasm was rubbing off on him.

Yugi laughed and walked off, Ryou waved after him and then stretched. Bakura groaned "Ry, what's going on?" he complained, nearly whining through his pillow.

Ryou smiled at him "Yugi wanted to take a bath, so he asked me to look after Atem" he explained softly, knowing that loud noises just after Bakura woke up wasn't a good combination.

Bakura sat up and got out of bed "I'll come watch the runt with you then" he decided, knowing that he wasn't going to sleep again this morning. Ryou smiled. Bakura joined him by the door, pulling on his red robe. "Stupid prince, if I didn't like him so much I'd be shaking him by his neck"

Ryou chuckled "Give him a break, he's just given birth, and he's still missing Yami" he looked down the corridor that Yugi had gone down.

Bakura looked puzzled, he followed Ryou's line of sight "What's so interesting?" he asked.

Ryou shrugged "Just thinking about Yugi"

Bakura snorted "Kinda rude to have your back to him then, isn't it?"

Ryou looked up at the tanned man in confusion "What do you mean?" he asked, he wasn't facing away from Yugi!

Bakura jerked his chin in the opposite direction that Yugi had gone. "That baths are that way, you've been here long enough to know that" he put an arm around Ryou's shoulders.

Ryou blinked, sleep making him slow at thinking, but he realised Bakura was right! "B-but Yugi went that way" he protested pointing.

Bakura frowned "That's the way to the exits… maybe all that screaming he did damaged his brain cells" he chuckled. Ryou winced, remembering how much Yugi had screamed during the birth. Bakura patted his back "Let's go see the runt then" he said evenly.

Ryou punched him lightly "Stop calling him that" he scolded.

Bakura held his hands up "Hey, I don't call him that outta meanness… it's a compliment!" he defended as they approached Yugi's door.

Ryou rolled his eyes and opened the door, in Bakura's limited vocabulary it _was_ a compliment. Atem was sleeping in his cot but was whimpering and squirming, as if he was dreaming. Ryou cooed and rushed over to pick him up and gently rocked and bounced him "Shh, it's alright Atem, don't be scared, go back to sleep" he encouraged lowly. Atem seemed soothed but kept whimpering.

Bakura walked over and bent down, he picked up a letter that had fallen from Atem's blankets as Ryou had picked him up "What's this?" he asked himself, looking at it suspiciously.

Ryou looked at it "Where'd you find that?"

Bakura indicated at the baby, "It was wrapped up in his blankets" he replied before looking closely at the letter "It's addressed to us" he opened the letter with a dreading suspicion.

Ryou looked over his shoulder "I'm not so good at reading hieroglyphics... what does it say?"

Bakura was frowning "_Dear Ryou and Bakura and anyone else who reads this. Please understand that I'm doing this for you all and do not try and stop me. I'm going to the Palace to stop Dartz_" Ryou gasped, Bakura gripped the letter in both hands and read and spoke faster "_Atem shouldn't live underground his whole life, and the gods have given me a gift to defeat him, it's a sword that had the powers of a god. I still can hardly believe it, but I wouldn't go if there wasn't a chance of defeating him. If I survive I'll be back. If not, please raise Atem and tell him everyday that I love him, that Yami gave his life for him and that he loves him too, tell him why I died (if I do) and above all never let him hate me for this. Lots of love to you all, Yugi_"

Bakura and Ryou stared at each other for about three seconds before they both ran for the doors "Mahad!"

* * *

Dartz looked out of the window, the night was unnaturally cold… he shivered lightly. _What's wrong with this place? The fire is burning but it's as cold as death._ He grumbled to himself. Dartz turned back into his study and saw his desk littered with papers and posters. _The whereabouts of Yugi and Yami Atem's child in return for one wish within his power._

But not one person had come forwards. Dartz had counted down the months eagerly, the child would be born around now, maybe a week ago, maybe a week later. But around now was the birth date estimate.

Dartz planned to let Yugi give birth to the bastard child, then he'd take that said child and destroy it, leaving Yugi all ready for him. He'd bare his child, and they'd forget these horrible few years and live happily, together.

Dartz nearly purred at the insane dream he deluded himself with. A part of him knew that, in reality, Yugi would always hate him and tie himself to Yami Atem, dead or alive. And that subconscious knowledge made him so angry at the man that his sanity was pushed further with the blinding rage.

Dartz punched the stone balcony and snarled "You monster Yami Atem! You took my brother from me!" _you wooed him with lies and pretty words, you tainted his pure body and took him for your own, you impregnated him and now Yugi's firstborn will never be mine! You are out to ruin my life! Even in death you still seek to antagonise me!_ Dartz ranged inside his head and made a constant growling noise.

The fire flickered again and Dartz jumped as something inside him told him something was happening. He looked around slowly and then said "Something is not right… Guards! Check for intruders! Get the watches on the walls!"

* * *

Yugi stood looking over at the Palace, standing on a dune. It looked so ominous, as if it was telling him Anubis was close. Yugi shivered lightly and then touched the corner of fabric that was tied around his wrist, a corner of Atem's blanket. Yugi breathed, _for you Atem._ He vowed and then moved forwards, Yami's cloak pulled up over his head and wrapped around his body, brushing against the floor.

Yugi gripped his right hand into a fist, and the sword appeared as he imagined holding the hilt, he was still a long way from the Palace, but he was determined to let Dartz know his time was up.

"_Since you refuse to free my people  
__All through the land of Egypt...  
__I send a pestilence and plague  
__Into your house, into your bed  
__Into your streams, into your streets  
__Into your drink, into your bread  
__Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
__Upon your oxen in your field  
__Into your dreams, into your sleep  
__Until you break, until you yield  
__I send the swarm, I send the horde  
__Thus said my lords_" the words seemed to flow from Yugi's mouth, without conscious thought, he just wanted Dartz to suffer, to feel the same fear and desperation that his people had, Yugi's people… the people of Kehmet.

* * *

Dartz looked up as darkness swept over his Palace, leaving only eerie firelight shining on him. The men outside his door moved and then began to scream in fright. Dartz got up and opened the study door, his guards were shouting in panic, insects, frogs and flies were swarming through the windows and under the doors.

"What in blazes is going on!" he demanded as he got past them all to a safe room, only for more to pour through the newly opened door.

* * *

'_Once I called you brother  
__Once I thought the chance  
__to make you laugh  
__Was all I ever wanted..._'

Yugi thought to himself sadly, remembering Dartz how he used to be, he was a workaholic. Yugi once ran into his study every night as a child and would beg for him to read him a story to get him away from work. He'd wanted his brother to be happy, but then he changed. Something changed in him and he became cruel, then he had talked to Yugi about being able to choose his own husband or wife, and how he wanted that person to be Yugi.

Yugi had jumped up and exclaimed how wrong that was, Dartz just tried to kiss him, Yugi got away from him and tried to reason with him, tried to say that he was already engaged and that he didn't think of Dartz that way. Yugi closed his eyes as he raised the sword again, pointing it at the stone walls a few hundred meters away, _what went wrong?_

"_I send the thunder from the sky_  
_I send the fire raining down_" he said.

The sword glowed and the sky rumbled with darkness and an oncoming storm.

'_And even now I wish that fate  
__had chose another  
__Serving as your foe on it's behalf  
__was the last thing that I wanted..._'

Yugi's eyes shimmered with tears as he thought of the brother he had lost. A few years ago he'd never raise a hand against him, he loved him, they were family… _what went wrong?_ Yugi asked himself again.

"_I send a hail of burning ice_  
_On every wall till they fall down_"

The sky spilt open as hail surrounded by fire fell and struck the Palace walls, crumbling them and cracking the defences open, there was now a way in. But throughout all this destruction the people in the surrounding villages were safe, every misfortune missing them and avoiding them.

'_This was my home  
__All this pain and devastation  
__How it tortures me inside  
__All the innocent who suffer  
__From your stubbornness and pride..._'

Yugi remembered all the suffering, the people who were used as slaves, who starved, who were beaten and killed just for their loyalties.

"_I send the locusts on a wind_  
_Such as the world has never seen_  
_On every leaf, on every stalk_  
_Until there's nothing left of green!_  
_I send my scourge, I send my sword_  
_Thus saith my Lords!"_

The said insects swarmed in on the storm wind and attacked the guards in the Palace, drawn by the green Orichalcos mark on their foreheads, the men couldn't fight off there sere millions of locusts that flew at them.

'_You who I called brother  
__Why must you call down another blow?_'

Yugi entered the Palace, the large gates blow to bits by the fire from the sky and the large hailstones large enough to crack boulders. In the Palace the Kehmetian slaves huddled against the walls of their rooms or against corridor corners. But not one bug, frog or speck of rubble fell near them. They were safe from the swords magic, because they weren't the enemy.

'_Let my people go!  
__Thus saith my Lords_'

Yugi moved through the chaos like a ghost, the only one calm while everyone else was screaming or cowering. The sword at his side shone like moonlight and emitted the power that commanded these plagues.

Yugi stood before Dartz's office, instinct telling him that he'd be there rather than in his bedchambers.

* * *

Dartz leaned back against his doors while bugs ate through his draw curtains. "What's going on?" he demanded again, he rushed over to his fireplace and threw some embers at the bugs, they fled for a moment then returned.

The study doors opened and there was a sudden hush, all the vermin hung back and seemed to line the walls instead of the entire room. Dartz glared at the dark doorway "Who goes there?! Are you the one causing this? If you are prepare to face my wrath" the Orichalcos stone around his neck shot a beam of evil magic to the doorway. The person in a dark purple cloak took the blast and didn't' flinch.

"You should know by now that that won't work on me" a calm but soft voice said.

Dartz blinked and remained motionless while the person entered the room. The cloaked person reached up and, with the hand that wasn't holding a glowing sword, pushed back the hood that covered his head all the way down to his eyes. Dartz gasped as the spiked hair and violet eyes were revealed "Yugi!"

Yugi stood still, holding the sword and looking with sad and angry eyes at Dartz. "Hello Dartz" he murmured.

Dartz smiled widely and took a step forwards "You've come back, I knew you would… where's the child?" he asked, seeing Yugi as slim as him remembered. Slim as a reed.

Yugi stiffened and a defensive glare claimed his face "Safe. He's safe, and far away from you" he said stiffly.

Dartz blinked his mismatched eyes looking surprised "A son… a boy…" he sighed in frustration, _that damned Yami Atem not only got his first time, born and love, but his first son too! Do you exist to take things from me for yourself?_ He demanded the Yami that lurked in his mind. Dartz opened his eyes and looked at Yugi curiously "Safe? Why safe?"

Yugi looked at the wall where one of the 'hand over the child' posters was hanging "You want to kill my son, did you think I wouldn't know about that?" he almost demanded, his free hand becoming a fist.

Dartz looked at Yugi and growled "Even though the bastard is dead his spell still holds you. Why do you still cling to him! Get rid of him and his son and you'd only be able to be happy with me!"

Yugi glared, his face resembling the former Pharaoh strikingly, making Dartz do a double take in surprise. "You killed the only man I ever loved" he said coldly, his eyes closing and the sword shining "There is no way I'd ever be yours" he hissed.

Dartz growled _"You who I called brother_  
_How could you have come to hate me so?_  
_Is this what you wanted?"_

He asked his hands gesturing around him to the chaos around them.

Yugi glared "Let Kehmet go, let my people go, step aside right now or I'll fight you and win" he threatened, sounding more confident than Dartz had ever heard him… like a ruler. It was as if they were born rivals instead of family.

Dartz pulled a sword out form his robes and glared "You think you can just order me out Yugi? I'm your superior, your older brother, though you have denied me again" he growled. "Is this" he gestured outside to the destruction of the castle and the screams of the guards "what you wanted? By denying me you forced me to this to free you!"

Yugi raised his glowing sword, Dartz infused his with his Orichalcos power and they ran at each other, their swords forming an 'X' between them. They snarled and pressed against each other's swords, trying to overpower the other. Yugi wasn't very strong so kept getting pushed back in their small struggle

Dartz glared and put his face close to Yugi's "_Then let my heart be hardened  
__And never mind how high the cost may grow  
__This will still be so:_"

Dartz threw Yugi backwards, Yugi only just keeping his balance, his sword shining brightly and reacting badly to the Orichalcos magic in the air.

Dartz loomed over Yugi for a moment "_I will never let_" swords clashed "_your_" sparks flew "_people go..."_

'_Thus saith my Lords…  
__Thus saith my Lord!_'

Dartz snarled as Yugi managed to get past his defences and nearly take off his ear "_I will not..."_

The brothers shouted at each other for a final time "_Let your (my) people…_"

"_GO!_"

Dartz cried out as his sword went flying from his hands, it impaled itself into the wall far away. Yugi slammed the handle into Dartz's hip and the man, the monster, fell to the floor. Yugi flicked his sword tip up to Dartz's chin.

They panted and stared into each other's eyes, Yugi took another step forwards and pressed the sword tip into Dartz's Adams apple. Dartz looked up in fear, then growled and turned his head away "Finish it then" he snapped.

Yugi jumped, the old fear of Dartz snapping at him causing a jerk of weakness, but it was barely noticeable anymore. Yugi raised the sword and glared, soon Dartz would be gone. He'll be dead, killed! He'd be-

Yugi froze as he prepared to stab him through the heart…_ killed?_ He asked himself, seeing Yami's face in his mind. _Do it!_ A voice hissed at him, _he's a murderer, he killed your lover! Kill him! Avenge your lover's death!_ Yugi's hand, wrist, entire arm began to shake.

The want to have Dartz dead was so strong!

But…

Yugi screamed in frustration and turned and sliced the chair behind him in half. He closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks. _I can't do it._ He realized. He had had the perfect moment and the best timing, but when it came down to it… his sword arm wouldn't lower.

Dartz leaned up, his arms having moved over his face to protect himself. He stared at Yugi, seeing how angry he looked with himself, then placed a hand around his own neck, just thinking of how close he'd come to being murdered. "Why?" he asked from the floor "Why didn't you… just do it?"

Yugi shot the man a glare and then said "Because I'm not like you" _I'm not a murderer._

Dartz just scoffed "You mean your weak" he grumbled.

Yugi placed the glowing sword on the crown of Dartz's head, Dartz cringing in fear the entire time. "I send you to the nightmare realm" Dartz fell over, sound asleep and trapped in the nightmares Yugi had cursed him with. Yugi leaned down and picked up his Orichalcos necklace "You'll remain in that way until I say otherwise" he murmured as he turned away to deal with the evil necklace.

Yugi's left hand glowed, where his skin touched the stone, the stone glowed back. Yugi clenched his fist, almost gently, and it shattered into stardust. Outside the guards instantly woke up from their Orichalcos induced trance. They looked around and dropped their weapons and asked each other in growing panic where they were and how they ended up here.

Yugi vanished the sword and said "That's what you meant, Slifer!" he smiled "To beat evil, you must not become it… I'll never be a murderer like him now" a little peace settled in Yugi's heart at the thought.

The door creaked as someone accidently pushed it open.

Yugi at once had the sword back out and glowing fiercely "Who's there?" he demanded.

A young servant girl peeped around the corner. She was Kehmetian and, although rather dirty and thin, was quite pretty. She had blue-green eyes and long brown hair she looked at Dartz and gasped "Is he… dead?" she asked in awe.

Yugi relaxed when she spoke, she wasn't a threat "No, he's in a coma, awaiting a trail. I can't think of a good enough punishment on the spot, I'll have to listen to some suggestions" he explained. The girl's eyes widened. Yugi smiled at her "What's your name?"

The servant jumped "M-Mana" she squeaked, sounded scared.

Yugi smiled at her "Nice to meet you Mana, it's alright now. I'll take care of things"

Mana gasped her eyes lighting up "We're free aren't we!" she realised with a large smile. Yugi nodded and smiled as she bounced and cheered.

"Master Yugi?"

Yugi turned and saw Rex and Weevil on their knees bowing to him. They were pale and shaking. Yugi raised and eyebrow at them both "Yes?" he knew that they'd try and get into his favour, but about three years of torment would make that very difficult.

Rex looked up "T-There's something you should see…" he stuttered.

Weevil shivered "D-Dartz had a room he never let anyone into… it's got Yami Atem inside it"

Yugi gasped and faced them fully "Show me" he commanded.

* * *

Rex, Weevil, Yugi and Mana all stood before a secret room, hidden behind a large Atlantian crest. Yugi used his sword to split it down the middle and saw the hallway behind it. Mana clung to Yugi's back, Yugi had commanded several more servants to watch over Dartz to make sure that he couldn't escape from his trail.

The recently awakened guards were being led to the main hall, Yugi would deal with them next, he'd get about sending them home or out to repair the villages and to spread the news…

Rex shivered at the sight of the dark hallway "Dartz went in there and we'd be asked to wait outside" Weevil was clinging to his arm, Rex trying to shake him off, irritated at his wimpish behaviour. "We'd hear him screaming, shouting, laughing and throwing things in there… We've never been in that place" he said, truthfully.

Yugi examined the two dweebs carefully "Are you helping me to lessen your own punishments or to try and hurt me?" he asked. Rex and Weevil jumped at the first accusation, Yugi didn't wait for an answer. They'd given away as much. Mana held Yugi's arm, rather scared but not wanting to be left alone with Rex or Weevil. Yugi sighed "Come with me then, all three of you, if this is a trap it won't work" he promised, the sword glowing to back him up.

The three made their way down the hallway, the floor was dusty but well travelled as there was lots of footsteps in the dust. The walls had lots of spiders and curtains of webs hanging from cracks. Yugi's sword lit up the place as there was no torches, there was another thin curtain at the end. Yugi sliced through it and gasped.

The room was small and square, in the middle was a mass of glass, a block like a coffin. Yugi pointed the sword at the torches on the walls, they leapt to life at once and Yugi cried out when he saw what the glass held inside it.

Yami's body lay in the glass block, completely encased and perfectly preserved, not a single sign that he'd been dead for almost ten months. Yugi broke away from his little group and pressed his hands against the glass, his eyes shining with tears. "Yami…" he gasped.

Yami could have been sleeping, his clothes were clean apart from a little dab of blood, showing that he'd been stabbed in the chest, and he was so still. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, like he'd died yesterday peacefully.

Mana fell to her knees and bowed, murmuring something about a Pharaoh. Rex and Weevil only stared, as shocked as Yugi was at this turn of events. Yugi bit his lip. _He kept you like this so he could relive killing and beating you…_ Yugi felt his heart ache a little and the old pain of loss stung and bit once again. Yugi smiled a little, but this meant that Yami could still have his proper burial now. He'd be honoured like the king he was.

Yugi wished he could press his hand against Yami's cheek, he longed to touch him, but that wouldn't be wise. His burial needed first priority. Yugi looked at the three with him. "Don't tell anyone what you've seen" he said and then walked back down the corridor "Come with me, we've got lots to do and I need you help, especially yours Mana"

Mana grinned and nodded running after Yugi eagerly. She hesitated at once corridor then rushed into her room and picked up a bundle stuffed into a wall. She ran back out and caught up with Yugi, who was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realise she's wandered off at once point.

"Prince Yugi?" she asked hesitantly. Yugi jumped and looked down at her. Mana offered the bundle "I think you should have this"

Yugi took it, the sword gone back inside him, like a ka he could summon and dismiss at will. "What is it?" he asked while unwrapping it. Yugi gasped at the flash of gold before the lost crown was revealed. The Eye of the gods and the wings of the crown gave away who it belonged to.

Mana smiled shyly "I found it the night Dartz attacked with his armies, I kept it safe from him, just encase we needed it again in the future. All us Palace servants helped to hide it, it was the one thing we could do for the Pharaohs" she explained, a little sadly but it was said mostly with pride.

Yugi heard her but only stared at the crown. It's heavy gold feeling comforting in his hands, like it was a firm future. Yugi bit his lip, _should I wear it?_ He questioned, if he was to be Pharaoh it seemed likely that he would be crowned with this golden circlet, but… this crown seemed to whisper the names: _Yami_ and _Atem_ to him. _Yugi_ wasn't heard in its silent voice.

Yugi smiled and rewrapped it. "You've helped so much by saving this" he told Mana, he opened a palm to her, asking that the young girl take his hand "Come with me, the servants will listen to you and we've got to tell them what's going on"

Mana's eyes widened, then she smiled widely and took the pale hand offered "Yes my lord!" she chirped before the two walked into the main hall to sort out chaos… yet again.

* * *

The group waited in the middle of the city, anxiously. Mokuba holding Atem as Ryou was busy freaking out. Mahad and Isis and Seto were trying to calm people, Marik and Bakura were cursing loudly and the others were doing a mixture of pacing or worrying.

A door suddenly opened.

The group quietened and looked up to see Yugi. He was dirty and looked like he'd aged a few years as stress lines marred his face, but then he smiled and nodded. "It's over"

* * *

**Dartz had been defeated! His death and trail will be in the next chapter!**

**Yugi & Ryou: Yes! Huraay! *dancing around***

**Baby Atem: *confused face***

***giggle* aww, what a cutie!**

**Ryou: BTW Yugioh Snow White won the poll. See her profile for more details! *keeps dancing***

**I just might have to join in this crzy dancing... *picks up baby* be my partner? *baby clapps hands. We do our own happy dance***

**Sorry for taking forever, school's biting into my writing life!**

**IMPROTANT PLEASE READ! Please give me LONG REVIEWS! Any review less than twenty-five words and I will add another WEEK onto the updating wait you readers will have. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of such small reviews.**

**Please Vote on my poll!**


	7. Death, Atlantis and Birth

**Chapter seven of the alternate ending. Part 1 of the Epilogue.**

**Yugi: Part 1?**

**Yeah, there's so much to explain and write that I put the Epligoue into two parts, and then I have a funny little extra chapter... when you read it, don't blame me! I couldn't resist.**

**Ryou: Oh boy...**

**Yugi: Why has the story lengthened, yet again?**

**Well... people expressed their desire to have the three Dragon Knights Timaeus, Critias and Hermos involved in this somehow, I thought I'd let the three knights have their moments here.**

**Ryou: Well I guess that makes sense. I'm sure they'll have great moments and shine, if reviewers have been asking about them, they why not?**

**Exactly my point, I've been looking for an excuse to write about these three and this just happened to get thrust at me from several reviewers... so I sat down, started writing, remembered those reviews and thought "Why the hell not?" and so here we are.**

**Yugi: *giggle* Reviews, Amme-chan.**

**Oh yea! Well the first one goes out to...**

**Kurai-onii  
Hey! I'm glad you liked the song I chose, just seemed acceptable for this situation and so it was added (Do not own!). Dartz will be having a nice death scene in this chapter, and it's going to be worse than having a head on a stake! (BTW Who wasn't singing along to that? LOL) Glad you liked it! Please review again!**

**BabyNinetails  
Hey! You've copied and pasted my Inuyasha profile post onto yours! Awsome! *high five!* Moving on! I'm glad you liked the song, get you and your dancing! *joining in* Rex and Weevil will probably be executed, I don't think I've mentioned them explicitly, but you get the idea that they've been severly punished. You may want to read with causion at one point because there is a bit of an implied bloody death scene, excuse my french. Love the drabble mixed in with the review! Keep reviewing!**

**Ak  
Thank you, I'll try my best.**

**MissKenniGurl672  
Whoa! That's one of the longest reviews I've had in a while! Awsome! Yugi is a lovable parent, Atem's like his entire world now, bless them. I'm glad that you think the tendershipping was plausable (OMG I used a big word! O.o) I agree that the two just CLICK and they're a couple. Look out for some Bakura nd Ryou babies later on. Yes! A agree with Yugi forever belonging to Yami, they're just meant to be! Yugi is kick ass, what do you expect? *giggle* I'm glad you liked the song, it was a hard write, I'm not going to lie, trying not to make it too religious just encase I offended someone... it was hard.  
Yeah, Yugi and Dartz used to be closer than twins, once upon a time, then something went wrong and BOOM! Disaster in the making. Yugi had to stay in character, and the Yugi we all know and love wouldn't kill his own brother not matter how evil he was. Yami's going to be fine in the afterlife now and, slight mistake, Dartz will wake up and have a trail and Capital Punishment as any other criminal, he won't be trapped in the nightmare realm forever, only when he closes his eyes too long. :) *Evil grin* Thanks for the EPIC-LY long review! It's one of my favs!**

**InuYoiushi  
You can now see what happens next :) Yugi kicked ass, Atem's being cute and now will grow up safely, and finnally... DARTZ is going... going... _going_... GONE!**

**SangoMarie  
Feel free to torture him whenever the jerk isn't in a scene! Knives, pins, icepicks, flame throwers, bombs, and any type of gun or weapon of pain is allowed! Yugi kicked ass! Now let's see him kill the guy!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
You stayed up how long to read this?! Not sure if I should be flattered or worried about you... Anyway! Yami will get his proper burial now, as a hero and Pharaoh, Dartz will be gone, Atem will grow up, we have some cute Papa-son moments coming up *heart eyes*! Also the Dragon Knight boys will be making a large appearnce in the Epilogue... Just like you inquired. *smug smile***

**Phew. That's everyone!**

**Ryou: Wow, you got some good reivews there Amme-chan.**

**I know... you guys are so awsome! *throws chocolate kisses at you all* Your amazing!**

**Yugi: Amme-chan wants you to know that she'll be posting each part of the Epilogue one per day, but she expects everyone to review on each part, or she'll make you wait again. (She's turned sadistic! Beware!)**

**Yugi! Atem's crying from his room, go take care of him.**

**Yugi: *Runs to his baby***

**Ryou: Amme-chan! That was mean!**

**... Sorry... Please enjoy and review, don't own etc, etc... **

* * *

Dartz glared at the dungeon wall opposite him. It had been a few days, he'd been put in a cell, the dirtiest one in his opinion.

He was dirty, sore from the fight with his little brother, even if he was ashamed to admit it; Yugi was stronger than he'd given him credit for, and now he was hurting because of it. Not only that! Yugi, his 'soul-mate' was now being possessed by evil magic, the sword had cursed the green eyed man with nightmares every time he closed his eyes.

Most of the nightmares were to do with Yami Atem and Yugi…

Dartz growled in frustration. It had been a few days and now everything he'd ever worked for was being undone!

His guards were going out handing out rations to the people, rebuilding their villages and forts to plan attacks, planning treks home so that this new land would be unguarded and defended and the slaves he'd sold for an excellent price were now being returned by the shipload!

Everything was being ruined!

And it was all because Yugi had been brainwashed… Dartz sighed "I tried to protect you…" he moaned in misery.

The sound of the doors grating open was heard, Dartz looked up with a glare. The guard stood to attention "Pharaoh, Priest, Captain" he greeted with a bow.

Dartz looked up, interested at the title 'Pharaoh', and down the hallway came Yugi, Joey and Seto. Yugi had changed, he was now dressed in finery, jewels glittering on every limb and on his clothes. He still wore the cape of purple and on his head was a silver replica of the golden Pharaoh's crown.

Joey was in full armour, looking rather scary and very battle worthy, he was clean and had such a commanding aura it was odd to think he was submissive to Seto sometimes. Seto was dressed like a priest and his Millennium Rod was back in his hand, he looked sterner as High Priest somehow. Like the colours of blue brought out the ice in his glare more than his other clothes.

Yugi nodded at the guard, in his arms was a swathed bundle. "Please leave, I'll call you to return when I'm about to leave" the guard nodded and went out of the hallway. Seto and Joey stood back as Yugi went up to his brothers cell, standing half a meter away.

Dartz stood up and stood before Yugi, with only the iron bars separating them. Dartz looked Yugi up and down "Enjoying yourself are you, _Pharaoh_?" he sneered the title, it being a curse in his mind.

Yugi glared a little, his violet eyes steely "I will be, once I've sorted out the mess you've made. Kehmet will one day be as great as Atlantis, I'll make sure of it" Yugi said.

Dartz growled "Stupid lowlife country, it should be proud to be boosting ours"

Yugi snorted "No wonder many thing you're insane, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner" Yugi glanced down at his bundle when a small noise was heard, at once his aura changed to sweet and caring. He smiled warmly at the blanket and rocked his arms slightly "Shh… it's okay" he cooed.

Dartz had no more doubt what the bundle was "Is that… my nephew?" he asked, feeling slightly awed even though he tried hard to sound harsh and hateful, both hands now holding the bars of his cell as he tried to get a look. He shouldn't be feeling that! This baby was Yami's firstborn, Yami Atem's bastard child! A monster! A demon! A curse upon this land!

Yugi looked up at Dartz and hesitantly nodded "My son" he clarified, as if Dartz wasn't worthy enough to be called 'uncle'. Yugi looked down again "I thought you had better see the face of the future ruler, and why I've done what I've done" he moved the blanket so that the little round tanned face of the boy was revealed.

Dartz blinked, Yugi's lovely eye colour were in the boy's face, his nose was like a button as Yugi's had been when he was a babe, his hair was smothered but clearly gravity defying like his parents. Dartz blurted out the first thing he thought of "J-just like you… when you were a baby" Yugi blinked, not expecting that response from Dartz, but it seemed that Atem had the power to wrap anyone around his little fingers, even Dartz wasn't immune… "He's tiny" Dartz spoke again.

Yugi rolled his eyes "He's only one week old" he said.

Dartz raised an eyebrow, the child's size making sense, but the fact that Yugi had been running around only a few days after giving birth was rather questionable. Dartz scoffed, but the child's unnervingly steady gaze seemed to unsettle him, it made him feel… _concerned_ for the infant, it made him sound gentler than normal "Looks just like that Vagabond…" he said disapprovingly, or he tried to, the wobble showed through mask.

Yugi smiled "I hope so. I hope Atem will be like his Father, in every way" he kissed Atem's cheek, the babe closing his eyes and wrinkling his nose in delight at the affectionate gesture.

Dartz blinked "Atem" he tried out. After so long cursing that name and shouting it in anger, it was odd to speak it normally. Dartz crossed his arms "B-brat" he decided, once again with a stutter.

Yugi glared protectively and pulled Atem closer to him, like he was protecting him from simple harsh words. Yugi looked at his son, who was staring back at his Papa with sparkling eyes, he being too young to smile yet. Yugi looked at him seriously "This man killed your Father, Atem" he spoke as if to an older child. Atem blinked and listened, even if he didn't understand he could tell it wasn't normal for his Papa to be speaking to him like this. Yugi turned Atem to face Dartz "He killed your Father, and I'll never forgive him for that, never"

Atem burped and made a cross face. Yugi cradled his son once again. Just as he was about to rejoin Seto and Joey he said "Your trail is in three days. You've been stripped of all title and royal privileges, you'll be judged as if you were a peasant. And you're likely to get death or worse" he said seriously to the man in the cage.

Dartz felt chilled. Yugi looked over his shoulder "Spend the time you have left trying to find some remorse. Because many have no pity for a heartless ruler, and I'm bound by my honour as Pharaoh to deliver the punishment decided, you'll have no help from me"

And he was gone.

Dartz slid down the wall and glared at his feet. Three days… suddenly being dirty wasn't quite as important.

* * *

Yugi bowed his head as the umpteenth witness finished their testimony. Valon was speaking from the slave's perspective, describing what happened to him on the exportation. The slaves were sent to the underwater mines and to construction sites, if they didn't do enough work they didn't get any meals, and the mines often blew up or flooded or collapsed around them. Dartz was selling them with the promise of good, cheep labour. Many hadn't come back because of the said accidents.

Yugi sighed, not one person had come forwards with good words, not even Rex and Weevil. Dartz stood proudly, arrogantly, as if he was still the King here. Yugi sat on the throne then raised a hand to ask for the testimonies to stop. "I've heard enough" he said firmly. Feeling sickened that Dartz was smirking at each testimony as if they were amusing jokes.

He stood and looked at the many witnesses "If anyone has a testimony that tells something good of this man, speak now" Not one came forwards. Yugi nodded "I thought as much. I sentence you to death, you will have three days of torture at the hands of Marik, Bakura and anyone else who wishes to have revenge on you without killing you. Then you shall be fed to the Palace Crocodiles"

Many of the court murmured in shock at the harsh punishment, but lots more expected this, Yugi was getting revenge too. Dartz paled but managed to get one more word in before he was dragged away by Joey and Mahad "You're a fool Yugi, Atlantis will rise against you for this!"

Yugi smirked slightly "Don't worry about that, I've already got it covered" he shot back, taking slight pleasure in Dartz's horror struck face.

Once Dartz was gone Yugi left the room with a quick word of thanks towards the witnesses and asked that they return home swiftly so that they wouldn't be out late at night. Seto, Ishizu and Ryou looked at each other before following Yugi to his room.

Yugi sat by Atem's cot, just watching the beautiful child sleep. Ryou knocked gently "Yugi?" he asked softly.

Yugi looked up in surprise, he smiled and left the joining room that Atem slept in to speak with him "Yes Ryou?"

Ryou hesitated before saying "Are you alright? You didn't seem yourself back there" Seto nodded from the doorway and Ishizu fiddled with her hands. The Millennium scales in a leather belt around her hips, they had chosen a new wielder. The Millennium Key had chosen Mokuba, he was estatic and had been put into training at once, Isis, Mahad and Seto all tutoring him and Ishizu to use their new powers. The Eye had yet to find an owner…

Yugi looked down slightly Ryou held his shoulders, Yugi smiled at him slightly "I just wanted him to pay… but nothing I could ever think of seemed to be enough… I'll just feel better when both he and Yami are where they are meant to be"

Yugi had taken Isis to Yami's preserved body and they had at once set about mummifying the body, after Yugi had split the glass with the glowing sword Isis had inspected Yami's body very carefully. After finding nothing decomposing she set about the normal mummifying, saying that, gods willing, his Ka would still be lingering in or near his body waiting for his body to be tended to.

Then he'd be able to rest in the afterlife forever, peacefully, and waiting for Yugi. Yugi had had one last kiss from him before allowing Isis to do what was necessary for Yami's journey to the afterlife. It was still so hard to let him go, if he had his way, he'd have held the man in his arms and never let him go. But that wasn't possible…

Seto and Ishizu nodded in understanding "Mother says it'll only be a few more days then we can place him in the Valley of the Kings" Ishizu informed, smiled slightly, feeling better now that Yami would be honoured forever as a hero.

Yugi sighed "I'm going out to the people tomorrow, there's still some things I need to do… goodnight everyone. Seto? Could I talk to you for a moment?" the tall blue eyed High Priest paused, he moved aside to let Ishizu and Ryou leave the room before facing Yugi again.

"What is it?" he asked, but not unkindly.

Yugi sighed "I have to tell you something…" and he went on to tell Seto about the side effect to the god's sword. Seto was rather passive throughout the explanation. But he made a protest when Yugi told him that it he'd never reach his twenty sixth year.

"What! But what about Atem?" he asked, his baby cousin being very important to him, Atem having added him to his collection of 'protectors' when Seto had first held him.

Yugi made a face, regretful and sad because he'd be leaving his son to fend for himself at such a young age "Well… that's why I need your help, Seto" Yugi sat down on the large bed, all his masks and fancy aura's falling away to reveal a stressed and worried young man who was facing things men twice his age couldn't compare to. Yugi smiled, his lips twitching a little "You and Mokuba will be his only living relatives when my times comes, gods willing. Could you take care of him and rule in my place until Atem's old enough?" he asked.

Seto took a step back, as if he hadn't expected that. It was seldom if ever that someone caught Seto off guard. Yugi laughed a little, finding it amusing. Seto blinked "Me?"

Yugi nodded seriously "You're a natural ruler Seto. I trust you and the other Priests to keep things in order for a few years, teach Atem all he needs to know. And you'd be the next in line anyway if Atem wasn't born and-"

Seto smirked "And if Yami hadn't named you his successor" he finished. He nodded then said "I'll do it, but I hope that you outlive that time barrier"

Yugi looked at the sword hand and said evenly. "We'll see"

* * *

Dartz slumped against the walls of his prison, he couldn't stand anymore, he could hardly move because of all the wounds. Marik and Bakura, and many others who'd asked permission, had come in and had a turn at torturing him. Bakura and Marik being the last in line, to use the old wounds to cause more pain. Every person had been given five minuets alone with him and each one had added a scar, cut, bruise or burn to his figure.

Dartz's feet had been pierced with arrow tips, his legs had so many bruises that he appeared to have purple-grey skin, his lower back and shoulders had been whipped and burnt, his chest having hieroglyphics carved into it with a hot sword tip. He was now bald, his skin blistered as he'd been put in boiling water at one point, he'd been held over fire and many other things he wished not to remember.

His left hand was the only thing remotely normal, his eyes and face swollen and everything else hardly recognisable. His right hand had four broken fingers, his nose was laying flat on one said, and one toe nail was missing entirely.

But the day had finally come. Dartz raised his head as Marik and Bakura stood outside his cell. Bakura was sneering, his scar looking haunting, Marik was glaring so hard it was like a beam of pure emotion was being fired from his eye sockets, Bakura grunted and then said "Any last requests?"

Dartz lowered his once proud head. "A pair of crutches" he decided "This is one walk I will make myself" he decided, his voice hoarse with all the screaming he's pulled off in the course of three days and nights.

Marik and Bakura exchanged a glance then nodded at the guard. Three minuets later two crutches were thrown beside the pitiful human and he was being hauled to his feet. Marik started complaining "Hurry up! The crocodiles haven't been fed for months and they're starving!"

Bakura smirked "Yes, horrible to keep them waiting isn't it?" he chuckled darkly.

Dartz shook them off and determinedly walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs, having a break at the top, then down to the execution hall. The witness stands were full, at least four people from every walk of life was there to witness this. Yugi stood on a small stand with the priesthood around him. He looked very angelic, he wore silver in place of gold, he couldn't look grand if he tried.

Yugi saw the damage that the torture had done but didn't feel as sorry as he supposed was right. Joey held the rope and tied it around Dartz's waist. "Any last words?" he asked lowly.

Dartz nodded "Two things; let me do this" he took the rope off of him and hobbled to the edge of the pit.

Joey held his upper arm "Hang on" he warned.

Yugi spoke "For the crimes against Kehmet and it's people, your death will be today, may the gods punish you as they see fit in the afterlife" he nodded and the crocodiles were released, they crawled out slowly and snapped their jaws up at the people watching them.

Dartz sighed and looked up at his little brother with a sad smile, some remorse in his eyes at last "Forgive me Yugi" he sighed before leaning forwards and falling into the ravenous jaws of twelve hungry crocodiles.

* * *

Yugi knelt and clapped his hands with a wide smile "Come on, you can do it" he encouraged.

Atem stood on two feet, ten months old, shaking like a leaf with large eyes. Yugi was only a child's step away. Atem had grown healthily, his form still chubby and his cheeks holding lots of baby fat, but he was already showing signs of being just like Yami.

The boy's Amethyst eyes sparkled and his lower lip trembled, he reached out with both hands towards his Papa, clenching and unclenching his fists because he wanted him near, whimpering in slight childish panic when Yugi didn't come and pick him up.

Yugi smiled and stretched out too, Atem only had to take one little step and then he'd be able to scoop him up like he wanted "Come on, take a step, it's alright, I'll catch you" Yugi encouraged again, Ryou and Mokuba giggling in the background at how cute Atem was being.

Ryou had both hands over his slowly swelling stomach, relaxing into a couch with a smile, he was about five months into pregnancy, Bakura was thrilled, naturally. Mokuba was just happily being as helpful to Yugi and Ryou as he could be, but he was also one of Atem's relatives, so he often was around him.

Atem began to cry big fat tears, hiccupping in distress. Yugi hated seeing Atem cry, but he knew that he just needed a little push. "Don't cry, little man. Just one little step, I'm right here" he cooed out again, smiling widely to make Atem feel better.

Atem leaned forwards until he couldn't without losing his balance, then clumsily shifted his foot and took half a step before falling into Yugi's arms. Yugi nearly squealed in delight "You did it!" He praised, scooping up his son and cuddling him while spinning in a giddy circle in delight. "I knew you could!"

Atem just had both arms around Yugi's neck and his legs as around Yugi's torso as they could reach. He looked like a baby koala, not willing to let Yugi go so he could torment him just out of reach again. Atem's hair was standing up and star shaped like Yami's now, but he had Yugi's adorable pout.

Ryou cheered and Mokuba skipped around Yugi singing "He did it! He did it!" over and over, the Millennium Key bouncing on his chest.

Atem looked up and Yugi and his little round face saw Yugi's large smile and he smiled back, "Gee" he mumbled, Yugi laughed, Atem made little syllable noises and they normally didn't mean anything, you had to listen to his tone. Apparently he was feeling a little confused but happy. Atem's tiny hands touched Yugi's face, patting his eyes and cheeks.

Yugi laughed again "Okay, okay, that's enough" Atem's little fists stayed over his eyes "Atem, I can't see" he complained. Atem just giggled. Yugi reached up with one hand and pulled one fist off his eye and looked at him "What's so funny little man?" Atem just burst into hysterical giggles.

Ryou began laughing too, baby laughter being infectious. Mokuba laughed because they were laughing and Yugi joined in. Atem leaned forwards for a cuddle and kept laughing. Yugi cuddled him and sat down. Seto and Joey peeped through the door "What's so funny?" Joey asked. He only got four sets of renewed laughter as his reply.

* * *

Yugi arrived in Atlantis when Atem was one year and two months old, he could walk and was getting rather heavy to carry around, but both Papa and son loved to cuddle so they still made room for that. Atem clung to Yugi's side, he was bundled up a little more than normal, only wearing a child's tunic in Kehmet as it was warmer.

He had black trousers and a light green long sleeved top with tiny fur ruffs at the collar and wrists. He had a little gold circlet around his head, going across his forehead and around to his nape, to show he was royalty, Yugi having his crown of silver (Atlantis's royal metal) as his royal symbol.

All around him, as he walked into the Palace, guards smiled in recognition, they were glad that Yugi had returned happy and healthy. Atem was perched on Yugi's hip, clinging to him like a baby monkey, he turned his head into Yugi's shoulder and chest whenever he was stared at.

Yugi sighed as he looked around the pretty marble-white-gray Palace he'd grown up in, green gardens and plants and blue jewels and patterns marked the walls and floor. All linking to dragons or the sea in some way.

Yugi had come with Ryou, Bakura and Ishizu, everyone else was sorting out Kehmet still, Yugi had returned with all the Atlantian guards, making him instantly popular as he'd freed and returned lots of good men. Ryou nodded at the guards and servants respectfully but mostly kept to himself.

Yugi handed Atem to Ryou, Ryou having to adjust because he was around eight months pregnant now. He'd wanted to be in Atlantis for his child's birth because Atlantis was always going to be a special place to him. Bakura took Atem when Ryou struggled and nodded at Yugi, Atem instantly smiled, albeit evilly but it was still rather adorable, he reached up with cubby hands and began playing with Bakura's hair. Ryou giggled and Ishizu shook her head fondly, Atem pulled two locks up making bunny ears on top of Bakura's head. Bakura glared, but Atem was immune to that look and kept fiddling.

Yugi chuckled before opening the large oak doors. Inside was a large room with a table like a half moon, facing the half moon, on the opposite side, was a throne. It was the counsel and it was in full session. The men all jumped up in shock and stared at Yugi "Prince Yugi!" they exclaimed.

Many bowed but others were too shocked "We thought you were in Kehmet"

Yugi nodded "I was, Dartz is dead. I'm the new King here" he said bluntly. Some of the men gasped.

"Who killed our King?" an old man demanded, slamming his hand on the desk.

Yugi looked far away for a moment "I did" there was deathly silence. Yugi came back to himself "But he had pushed me to that, his madness was too destructive. He killed Yami, Ruined Kehmet and intended to kill my son" Many of the old men shook their heads in denial. Others nodded sadly, knowing all along what had happened.

Yugi moved to the large throne and sat himself on it, he smiled at his friends "Please come over here, I'll need you help" he said to the three outside.

Ryou put Atem down and the boy held onto Ryou's hand tightly while he made his way to his Papa, the councilmen stared at him and Atem felt frightened. He picked up the pace and clumsily ran to Yugi's open arms, burying his head into Yugi's shoulder. Bakura intimidated the corrupted men with his scarred eye and danger handy belt, while Ishizu made them wary, they had herd of the powers of the Millennium scales. Ryou was a face many recognised and a few smiled at, Ryou's large stomach making a few gasp in amazement or delight.

A councilman stood up and pointed at Atem "My Pr- I mean, My King, is that…"

Yugi patted Atem's shoulders as he tried to hide from the pointing finger, Yugi nodded "This is my son. Yami's child" Yugi pressed a kiss to Atem's temple, the child smiling at once at the gesture, then hiding once again as soon as he realized that the strange men were still staring at him.

One young man, a servant of the Palace who was also able to translate hieroglyphics, leaned forwards and chuckled "Man he's cute" he said with a grin. He had green eyes and black hair held back with a reddish headband.

Yugi nodded at him with a small smile. "I have some serious matter to talk about with you, for one; was the slave trade and everything else Dartz's idea or did you suggest it?"

All the men instantly denied it. Ishizu was ready, her scales dropped dramatically and the truth ran through her mind "They wanted Dartz to be so distracted with Kehmet that they'd be able to take it over and rule Atlantis themselves" she said, her face disgusted.

Yugi nodded "I thought as much, who's innocent?" he asked.

Several men said so, Ishizu shook her head "There is only one innocent one here" she pointed at the servant with green eyes. "He had no idea what was going on, and when he did he altered the words he was translating to try and keep both kingdoms safe"

The servant looked nervously at the men who were glaring at him. Yugi stood up, Bakura pulled a dagger out and growled to warn them. Yugi smiled at the servant "What's your name?" he asked.

The servant blinked "Duke, your highness" he said promptly.

Yugi gestured for him to stand next to him, Duke did so but slightly nervously, Yugi said quietly "I'll talk with you as soon as I've dealt with things here" Ryou put a hand on Duke's arm when the man tensed up worriedly, Duke saw the friendly smile and relaxed. Yugi glared at the counsel "You've betrayed this country, leave the Palace. Ishizu will question you on spies and other crimes, and if you are still here in three day's time I will have you thrown out" he said before turning to Ryou "Let's go to our rooms"

Ryou nodded and Bakura touched his shoulder before moving to help Ishizu. Duke followed Yugi and Ryou out of the room. Yugi smiled at Duke "You were very brave to do that" he said.

Duke scratched the back of his head nervously. "W-well, I had a friend in Kehmet who died because of Dartz… I wanted to make things as difficult as possible for them all" he admitted.

Yugi sighed and Ryou looked sympathetic "I'm so sorry"

Yugi cheered up a little "But, since I have not counsel now, I'll need to start a new one, would you be interested Duke?"

Duke gasped "Me? Bu- I mean… why me? There's other nobles out there" he gestured to the rest of the Palace.

Yugi rolled his eyes and snorted, Atem also pulling a face, just copying Yugi really but it looked really cute. "That may be true, but they'll all be corrupt just like the others, you know who the counsel works since you've spent so much time in there, you've lived the life of a citizen so I know you'll look out for them more than the nobles and you tried to protect Kehmet and Atlantis from Dartz" Yugi smiled "You seem the stable and ideal type for this"

Duke stuttered a little more then clamed down enough to say "I'd be honoured" with a low bow.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou had gone to their old room and as soon as Yugi set Atem down on the floor he wandered off to look at all the new things in this large room. Yugi chuckled at the sight of Atem examining a fireplace, there not being any need for one in Kehmet, and the glass windows was rather cute.

Ryou sat himself down on a sofa and put his feet up, he relaxed and sighed "Gosh, this baby's getting heavy"

Yugi smiled at him and then bit his lip worriedly "You're a lot larger than I was… and your baby seems to hurt you more when it kicks…"

Ryou snorted "It's Bakura's, that's why the little one is so strong" he winced as the baby kicked again. "Ouch… anyway, Yugi, what you getting at?"

Yugi made a face and then just decided to speak his mind "Are you sure it's just the one?"

Ryou blinked in shock, the thought not having crossed his mind before. He glanced at his stomach and rubbed his hands over it anxiously. "I don't know Yugi" he said at last, his eyes were a little scared "You're the only boy who's done this before… what happens if this is a sign that the baby's not healthy" Ryou began to cry silently.

Yugi at once was next to him, remembering from his own pregnancy that every little thing, even if it was just a 'what if', seemed the end of the world. The hormones were one thing that Yugi had been very subjected to. "Don't be silly, it just means that the baby's going to be a good size when it's born, Atem was smaller than average, Isis told me when he was born"

The two looked at Atem who was tapping the glass of the balcony doors with a confused expression and pout. The two parents chuckled, Ryou sniffed "What a sweetie"

Yugi hummed in agreement "Atem!" he called.

Atem looked over his shoulder with wide but sparkling eyes, Papa was talking to him! Yugi knelt down and opened his arms "Come here little man" he called. Atem smiled radiantly and ran, slightly clumsily, into Yugi's waiting arms, Atem's own pair of limbs wrapping around Yugi's neck.

Yugi sat up still hugging his son. Atem waved at Ryou over Yugi's shoulder, Ryou laughed and waved back "Hey there"

Yugi set Atem down and gave him a kiss on his cheek "I guess your going to have to get used to a few new things around here"

Atem wrinkled his nose cutely and Yugi couldn't help but rub it affectionately with his own. Atem smiled and made himself comfortable in Yugi's hold. Yugi smiled at Ryou "If Atem turned out better than perfect" Ryou nodded, agreeing because Atem was one in a million "Then your baby will be too, better than perfect" he repeated, squeezing Ryou's hand.

Ryou smiled and squeezed back "Thank you Yugi"

* * *

A week later, Yugi's new counsel was set up, Atem was understanding where the glass doors were and how to recognise them, so he wasn't always running into them and Ryou was just about due. Ishizu barely left his side, she was the only person in Atlantis with experience in male childbirth, so that was another reason Yugi asked her to be here. She had to educate the healers here on what to do in this similar but different situation.

Yugi was walking along a corridor near the Palace courtyard, Duke was with him, explaining some problems and possible solutions that had been the main topics of the counsel lately. But they also talked about everyday matters as friends would.

Duke sighed "Many nobles don't like that the slaves have been returned to Kehmet and want to re-establish the trade"

Yugi snorted "That's never going to happen, I'd never sell out my own people"

Duke nodded "That was decided, but I have a suggestion that may work" he began explaining an idea to have servants to hire, because this would help the farmers and the rich. Yugi pointed out that they wouldn't like the idea of paid work and Duke just laughed "They'll get used to it, and it'll give them something to spend their wealth on"

Yugi agreed, a sudden scuffling noise and some preteen shouts made the young King pause and looked around the corner into the sunspot courtyard. Yugi gasped slightly.

Three young boys, no older than thirteen at the most, were loitering in the dusty courtyard. One was dressed in brown trousers and a green top, he was wrestling a boy with navy trousers and a red top, they were shouting playfully as they fought. The third was leaning against a pillar with a half bored half fail expression, as if he was embarrassed for the two mucking about. He had light brown trousers and a dark blue top.

The blue one had a sword in his hand and there was some fake armour next to the three. Two discarded swords the clearly belong to the two wrestling boys were off to one side. But that wasn't what made Yugi gasp in shock. The three had a startling resemblance to Seto, Joey and… Yami.

Yugi quickly went over dates in his head, that Yami look alike looked about fourteen or thirteen years old, Yami had only been dead for one year, so incarnation was out of the window…

Duke looked back and saw Yugi staring at something "Highness?" he asked as he stood beside him.

Yugi glanced up at Duke before pointing to the three barely-teens. "Who are those boys?" he sounded calm, but in truth he was a little shaken.

Duke glanced at them and smiled "Our three rising stars; Hermos, Critias and Timaeus. Knights in training, some old retired knight found them living in ditches about five years ago when they were about nine, the old man raised them and taught them everything he knows about the Knighthood" Duke made a face and sighed through his nose "About three months ago these three turned up on the Palace doorstep with a handwritten letter from the old Knight"

Yugi looked at Duke, interested. Duke continued after a moment of thought "It was a letter asking for the captain to take them in and train them, it described their skills and, even I have to admit, they've given the captain a run for his money a few times" he chuckled.

Yugi looked back at the boys, "Which is which?" he asked.

Duke pointed "The one in a blue shirt is Critias, a very serious and strategic knight, he takes time to study past battles and fighting forms to improve himself" Duke laughed "The one in a red shirt is Hermos, a bit more mouth and luck than skill, but he's very good at improvising and can think on his feet when the moment calls for it" There was only one child left "And the one in the pale green shirt is Timaeus, he's very talented with swords and the bow, a mixture of his friends because he's playful but serious at the same time. He's a very nice kid, has this silly idea that it's the people first and the higher ups later, that's gotten him into trouble in the past" Duke commented thoughtfully.

Yugi chuckled "Souls of honour" he commented.

They weren't _exactly_ like his Kehmetian friends, there were quite a few differences- age for one- but there were lots of similarities in face and personality. Hermos, who looked a bit like Joey, had brown hair and yellow eyes, but had the same goofy grin, temper, laugh and sharp tongue that his older look alike was. Critias, who looked like Seto, had blond hair the colour of barley and eyes like sun-paled lavenders but clearly a similar temper and the same seriousness. Timaeus looked the most similar to his look alike, only he had pale skin, darkish blue-purple eyes, and his hair had turquoise green-blue in place of blond bags and lightning strikes, also the tips of his hair were dark blue very similar to his eyes. He seemed carelessly handsome and nice, but playful and challenging too.

Yugi smiled suddenly and then looked at Duke "Please go on ahead of me, I just want to talk with them" Duke nodded and went off as he was told.

Yugi moved out of the shadowed corridor and began to make his way over to them.

"Hermos! Stop acting like a rabid alley cat and do it properly!" Critias shouted at him, clearly angry. Seto's temper…

Hermos scoffed "Shut it, book-boy! I'm doing it as best I can do, you do realise this is three levels above what we're actually meant to know" the brunette-Joey snapped back, his sword clanging against the floor as he dropped it in frustration.

Timaeus nodded "Don't you think we're pushing this too much, Critias, this is very advanced. I'm not sure that we're ready, and your taking all the fun out of this" Timaeus pointed out, sounding a little whiny but mostly friendly, leaning on his sword as if it was a ledge, the tip in the ground.

Critias glared at him "Well I, for one, want to get ahead so we'll be knighted. If we already know this complicated stuff we'll have to be chosen" he reasoned, longing lanced into every word.

Hermos sat up "That's true, but this is going too far, I'm so full of before dawn practice sessions that I'm not getting breakfast" he clutched his stomach and made a face of horror.

Timaeus chuckled "We can't wake up the cooking staff just because we're up early and expect a six course breakfast" he noogied Hermos's hair with one fist "It's not exactly fair on them" he reasoned.

Yugi chuckled, the three boys jumped and finally realised that someone was approaching "They did tell me you thought of others first" Yugi said.

The three gasped and bowed on one knee "King Yugi" they coursed.

Yugi smiled "Raise my young knights, I just want to talk" he smiled warmly all the while to try and make them relax. They stood up but you could tell that they were nervous, they only made glancing eye contact. Yugi smiled at them "I've been hearing lots of good things about you three, you sounded so nice and talented that I had to meet you" Yugi lied slightly, but they seemed happier now.

Hermos smiled "Good things? Half the time we're getting scolded by someone"

Timaeus rubbed the back of his head "Yeah… most of the time that's my fault… stupid nobles, ah! No offence your Highness" he added, slightly scared that he'd get punished.

Yugi just laughed "They are rather stupid, I'll agree with you on that one, but count yourself lucky you don't have to put up with them day after day, all they want is for things to go back to how they were when Dartz was around" The three nodded solemnly. Yugi waved a hand dismissively and smiled again "How long have you been training for the Knighthood?"

Their eyes all lit up, it was their dream that was for sure. They all babbled at once then shut up to let the other have a turn, then started it again. Yugi laughed and they all joined in, happy carefree laughter, it was nice. Timaeus smiled at last "We're aiming for the Dragon Knighthood"

Yugi blinked "Dragon?" he'd grown up with the legends, Dragons were known as the mystical guardians of Atlantis, and as they were so highly valued this 'Dragon' level of knighthood was the highest you could get. There had only been about eleven people in all of Atlantian history that had achieved that, all of them had been doing a great deed like saving the entire country from disaster, or saving the royal family.

Hermos nodded "Those knights sound so awesome!" he jumped around in a circle, Timaeus smiling brightly at his attitude while Critias looked at him flatly, Hermos grinned at Yugi "We're going to get to that level! I can feel it!"

Yugi nodded and messed his brown hair a little "I wish you luck" he said.

Timaeus threw his head back and laughed "Hermos is the luckiest of all of us, he doesn't need to be wished anymore, Highness" Timaeus trailed off when he saw Yugi staring at him with an almost pained expression. Timaeus looked over his shoulder, confused. "Highness?" he asked.

Yugi blinked and woke up, he shook his head and smiled again, only it was a little sadder. "Forgive me" he said as he reached out and gently touched Timaeus' temple "You… you remind me of someone I used to know" he explained softly.

Before the three boys could ask Duke came running back into the courtyard "My King!" he shouted, Yugi turned, his right hand clenched to brig out the sword if it was bad. Duke leaned on his knees and panted "My King… the… Lord Ryou… has gone into… childbirth" he gasped out.

Yugi jumped "Ah! Where is he?"

Duke gestured behind him "On his way to the healers rooms"

Yugi nodded, he turned and smiled at the boys "I'm sorry I have to run off, I hope that I'll see you soon" he said and hurried off to find his friend. The three young knights exchanged smiles.

"He's rather nice" Hermos said, brushing his hair back into place absentmindedly.

Critias nodded "He is, he's not like those other nobles"

Timaeus smiled "Of course he wouldn't be! He's a hero! Just like the Pharaoh Yami Atem, we've got to be as great as they are one day" Critias and Hermos nodded and they made a small pact to one day be as brave as their idols.

* * *

**I know I'm being mean by cutting it off there, but I have no choice, or this chapter would have been about thrity pages long! Part 1 complete! PArt 2 will include; more Yugi-Atem-Papa-Son cuteness, Ryou and Bakura's babies, Yugi being awsome, Atem and Timaeus becoming brothers, Knight boys being EPIC, Yami's ghost and, unfortunately, Yugi's passing.**

**Yugi: Yami's ghost?**

**Spoilers! I'm not saying one thing more!**

**Ryou: I'm going to be a parent!**

**:) *hugs him* yup! And you're going to be sooooo proud! Please review, nice long ones because this is a long chapter, I'll update the second part within 48 hours or less depending on NUMBER of Reviews and LENGTH of reviews.**

**Meaning; the more and longer they are, the more likely I'll update faster. Please give them to me! This was epic!**


	8. The End?

**Chapter eight of the alternate ending. Part 2 of the Epilogue.**

**Ryou: This is the end!**

***nodding* yep (I have a little 'LOL' Chapter for the next one, don't blame me! I couldn't resist, just poped into my head and BOOM there you have it. My madness is great.)**

**Yugi: *holding Atem* this is a fast update.**

**I know! Everyone's been so nice and positive! It's just... so amazingly nice! *anime heart eyes* they're all so epic. and also, I never planned for a two part epilogue, but as I've said before, if I didn't split it up the chapter would have been about thirty pages long... e_e' not good, waaay too long.**

**Atem: ayyy too longe!**

***chibi "so cute" moment* That's right *gently pinches cheek* so adorable!**

**Ryou: can you tell me about my baby?**

**Baby... Babies?**

**Ryou: *shocked***

**Review time!**

**Doragon-chan  
You'll find out right now! I'm sure the tendershipping babies will looks so cute!**

**InuYoiushi  
I'm glad you like how I used the knights, they'll be fun to write about, I know that much. :) I can't belive I haven't used them ealier, but I just needed the right excuse... Yugi and Yami are legends in both Kingdoms, the three knights heard and were like "I wanna be like them!" and so the desire to be 'Dragon Kinghts' was born.**

**dragonwolf416  
I'm glad that you like how I made the three dragon kinghts, they'll be a fun write! They're not exactly the same, but very very similar. Hope you like how I'm writing them in this chapter. :)**

**Kurai-onii  
I made sure that I put in the line "Anyone can hurt you if they want revenge" in there, because all of the angry fangirls can come and kick his teal butt! You were a VIP guest! Yeah, Duke is cool, but we won't be hearing too much from him, because he's not a main character. LOL.**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
Oops... ah well, who wasn't expecting that? Good to hear that your updating soon, cause I'm soooo looking forwards to it! It's like my highlight of the month :) Yami... mmm, well he's guiding alright, but not in the way you think, and, Timaeus isn't being adopted. Sorry!**

**Guest  
I think I gave that away didn't I? *nervous smile* oops. Never mind, you'll all still like it, I hope. More super cute Father-son moments and a hint of Puzzleshipping love, the ghost thing makes sense! I think... might have to check that. Updating right now! Hope you like!**

**SangoMarie  
Atem's a cool little dude, he's allowed to mess up Bakura's hair :) Atem will always be cute! Until he's old enough to be sexy, LOL, exectly like Yami remember? I'm sad it's almost over too, but I'm going to give you all a bonus chapter after this to make you all smile. Hope you like!**

**Babyninetails  
Ding Dong the Dartz is Dead. too many D's I think... Yes Atem and Timaeus become brothers, in a sense, and Ryou's going to have his baby! It's going to be a fun chapter! Let's get reading!**

**That's all of them. *teary eyes* this is the end! *nuuuu!***

**Yugi: This part always makes me sad.**

**Ryou: Me too, but at least there's a bonus chapter after this.**

**Oh yea! The Bonus chapter _should_ be a complete cure for all the angst I put you all through, hope you'll like it when I post it. :)**

**Yugi: Please give Amme-chan nice big reviews again, she felt so loved.**

**I did! I did! Enjoy, don't own stuff, all that jazz.**

* * *

After a long and painful childbirth, during which time Bakura had gone through about three years of stress in three hours and had worn a hole in the floor with his pacing, a healer came out with a tired smile. Everyone, Yugi, Duke, Atem in Yugi's arms and Bakura all stood up and looked at her anxiously for news.

She smiled brightly "Congratulations, you've two healthy girls"

Bakura's eyes bulged. Yugi gasped "_Twins!_" he half gasped half shrieked. _I knew it!_

The healer nodded "Both _very_ healthy and_ very_ beautiful, please come and meet them" she said to an astounded Bakura. Bakura staggered through the doors, Yugi and Duke following but remaining back so that the two had their space.

Bakura rushed up to Ryou who was leaning back on a mountain of pillows with about five healers crowding him, washing his skin and cleaning him up as much as they could. Ryou smiled at Bakura, a squirming bundle in his arms "Kura" he sighed out.

Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead "Ry… you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Ryou smiled and nodded "Fantastic, oh Bakura, they're so beautiful" he sighed out, Ishizu came over with another squirming bundle and handed it to Bakura very carefully.

Ishizu smiled warmly "You should be very proud, they're perfect" she said with slightly teary eyes.

Bakura stared down at one of his daughters in amazement, this little one had light skin like her Papa, white hair that was rather thick and straight even though she was newborn, just like Bakura's, her eyes were open, they were a deep brown, Bakura's eyes and her face was rather sharp like his too. Bakura smiled and rubbed her cheek with a finger. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth and made a whining noise, Bakura chuckled. "She's beautiful"

Ryou smiled and then looked at the daughter he held. She was very similar to her twin, but not identical, her face was gentler, her hair was fine and slightly wavy but just as white as her twin's. She was the younger one, the smaller one, her skin was white like Ryou's, and her twin's, but there was one big difference. Her eyes opened and they were a brilliant green. Bakura stared "Green?" he asked, astonished.

Ryou smiled and nodded, rocking the infant child tenderly "They told me that my Mother had green eyes, the orphanage carers" he clarified before putting his cheek close to the baby's and cooing "My sweet little ones" he reached over and touched his other daughter's hand, she gripped his smallest finger.

Atem kept trying to peep at them, Yugi having a hard time of holding him back, but Ryou smiled at them "Hey everyone, come see our girls"

Ishizu, Yugi and Duke quietly made their way over. Atem just ran up to Bakura and Ryou and stood on tiptoes to try and see what all the fuss was about. Ryou chuckled and messed his hair lightly "Hey Atem" Atem grinned, he liked Ryou so he allowed it. He made a curious noise and pointed at the bundles.

Bakura knelt down "These are our little girls, runt, so treat them right" he warned. Atem wasn't listening, he was looking at the white haired baby in the blanket, staring with a confused expression, probably wondering where she came from. Suddenly he smiled and leaned down to give the baby a sloppy kiss on the top of her head. She jumped at the contact but cooed, she wasn't scared of this person. Atem pulled back, with all the adults starting at him astonished "Gee!" he declared before smiling, showing all his little pearl white teeth.

Yugi smiled and messed his hair playfully "I think he likes her Bakura" he laughed, knowing that Atem's 'positive word' was 'Gee' at the moment, he was trying to say good.

Bakura snorted but smiled "Well clearly he would, she's just perfect" he said before looking down at his girl again.

Atem had climbed up on the bed and was sitting next to Ryou and stroking the littler twin's hair. She was also giving off signs that she liked the treatment "Gee!" Atem declared again, with a wide smile.

Ishizu chuckled "The boss has spoken, they're both 'good' and so very beautiful" she added as she gazed into the wide green eyes of the younger.

Duke wiped his eye a little, Yugi picked up Atem so he wouldn't be a nuisance "What are they're names?" Atem cuddled his Papa while watching with childish interest.

Ryou nodded at Bakura "Well, if we had a girl we were going to give her one of two names, same if the baby was a boy" he chuckled "I guess now we both get our ways, right Kura?"

Bakura nodded he touched the younger baby's cheek and said "Ryou wanted to call one Amane" he glanced at Ryou and said "That's her name, it just feels right"

Ryou nodded and kissed his cheek "It suits her green eyes" he agreed. He kissed the younger twin's forehead "My beautiful Amane" he sighed. Yugi agreed, Atem wanting his own kiss and pressed his lips to Yugi's cheek, giving a sloppy one before receiving a quick peck.

Bakura kissed Ryou then Amane before saying proudly "I guess this means you're Kisara" he teased the bundle warmly. The girl stuck her tongue out again and made a grumbling noise that turned into a coo.

Ishizu nodded "It's just right, hello Kisara" she said softly. The other healers all smiled and some left the room to give them some privacy. Ishizu pulled two cots out from under the bed and set them on a side table "They can rest here, you need to rest too Ryou. I wasn't expecting twins and the birth did go on longer than Yugi's"

Yugi winced and nodded "Yeah, get some rest Ryou. You'll feel way better why you wake up again" he advised, being the only one in the world who knew what actually did feel good or not in that situation.

Ryou nodded tiredly "Alright" he agreed, Ishizu took Amane from his arms and tucked her into one of the cribs. Bakura did the same from Kisara, tickling her chin before going to sit beside Ryou.

Yugi smiled and quietly left the room with Atem and Duke. Atem was smiling still and Yugi grinned back "I can't believe that they're parents now" he said with a chuckle. Atem made another 'gee' sound, the two cuddled in the middle of the hallway before Yugi sighed and said "You'd better go back to your nursery, I've got a meeting I'm a few hours later for"

Atem just laughed, it was as if he understood what Yugi had said, and found it funny.

* * *

Yugi walked through the gardens, the desert sun shining brightly and warming everything under its rays. Children's laughter was heard just ahead of him, Yugi sighed, it was peaceful days in Kehmet that were his favourite. Because he ruled two kingdoms he rarely had time to relax, he had counsels in both to take care of things, Yugi had chosen them very carefully, not wanting his countries to fall into ruins because they were corrupt.

Every month he'd travel to rule in the other country, he'd be travelling back to Atlantis in just five days. Kehmet was recovering at a fast pace, it had been years and now Yugi was twenty three, farms were back up, mines were being worked, the army was strong under Joey's command. Everything was good here.

Atlantis was improving too, Yugi had destroyed the Orichalcos stones and had made several other changes that were helping its people. The nobles weren't too happy with Yugi, but Yugi could hold his own, much to their surprise. They expected Dartz's little brother to be a pushover, easily threatened or tricked, yet Yugi was stronger than they anticipated and their plans often backfired, many were punished and banished.

"Wow! Atem that's so cool!"

Yugi was woken up from his daydream with the shouting. He peeked around a hedge and chuckled when he saw three young children playing together. Atem had grown up wonderfully, he was the spitting image of Yami, with only eye colour as difference physically, yet his personality was slightly more playful, showing he was like Yugi too. He was just about to turn four.

He was firing arrows at targets with his two best friends, Kisara and Amane. They were three, they had also grown up fine young girls, Ryou and Bakura being very proud of them both. Kisara was just like Bakura in personality, but she was different too, she had more patience and more humour for one and she showed kindness. Her younger with, Amane, was very shy and quiet just like Ryou, like a little delicate flower, unable to hurt a fly.

Kisara was going to be just like Bakura, aggressive and a fighter at heart, while Amane was definitely like Ryou, too sweet for her own good.

Yugi smiled as he saw Atem's arrow on the bulls eye of the target. He was quiet the marksman. Yugi rubbed at an eye when he felt the slight pang of pain that came whenever Atem unknowingly duplicated Yami perfectly. Yugi smiled tearily. _How can you act so much like your Father you didn't know? _Even Atem's swaggering walk, when he was feeling smug, was just like Yami's.

Amane smiled from making a daisy chain and as she looked up she saw Yugi watching. She smiled and waved "Phary Yugi!" she called out to him.

Atem and Kisara glanced over too, Kisara waved "Pharaoh Yugi!" she greeted.

Atem's eyes lighting up at Yugi's presence "Papa!" Atem ran over to his Papa, laughing as he rushed into Yugi's legs and gentle arms.

Yugi smiled warmly and chuckled as Atem refused to let him go, nuzzling his head against his stomach. "Hey little man, what've you been up to?"

Atem pulled back with a wide, childish smile and grabbed Yugi's hand before pulling him along "I've been practicing archery!" he shouted pointing to the targets and the bow Kisara was holding for him. Yugi looked at the target, only about six out of twenty had missed.

"Wow, that's amazing" he said, very impressed.

Kisara rolled her eyes "I can do it too!" she whined, picking up an arrow and firing, she hit the target, but on the outer rings. She pouted and glared as Atem snickered.

Yugi clapped anyway "Well done, that's better than me" he told her, Kisara at once beamed.

Amane picked up a little bow and tried her fire it, but her arms weren't strong enough and it went right up and down and embedded itself in the grass. She sighed "I'm no good at stuff" she curled her knees close to her chest and rocked back and forth with a wobbling bottom lip.

Yugi sat next to her, Atem at once placing himself in Yugi's lap, Yugi messed up his hair, careful of the small gold crown he wore, Atem giggled. Yugi turned his attention back to Amane "I've never fired an arrow, you've done better than me already. And just because archery isn't your thing doesn't mean that you can't be good at other things" he reasoned.

Amane shook her head, she leaned her weight against Yugi's arm. "I am no good…"

Kisara shook her little head so fast her long white hair whipped around her "Your very good! Your better dancer than me!" she reasoned with her twin, patting her head comfortingly.

Yugi smiled and gasped in delight "You can dance?" Amane nodded shyly. Yugi picked her up and set her on her feet "You have to show me"

Amane blushed and shook her head very quickly "N-no! Not in front of people!" she squeaked. Her little pale arms close to her sides and her hands under her chin in fright. She had a little white and blue dress.

Kisara laughed, she wore a cream dress with a boy's sash "Yeah you can, I'll use this" she plucked at the bow string to make a single note of music. "Dance for Yugi, sissy" she sang teasingly.

Amane squeaked and hid her face in her hands, shaking her head, her slightly wavy thick white hair creating a cloud around her shoulders. "No!" she whined.

Yugi touched her hands with a chuckle "Please?" he asked, his violet eyes shining with kindness and trust. Amane and Kisara loved and trusted Yugi second to their own parents, and saw Atem as some other family member, like a brother. "You'll be great" he assured her gently.

Amane hesitated, then Atem jumped up and stood by her "I'll dance with you" he said with a grin. He wore a child's kilt of white and blue, with some gold lanced into the hems and belt.

Amane blushed a little more then smiled, the blush gone "Yeah! Okay!" Kisara winked before strumming her bow to make a note of music. Amane and Atem began dancing, Atem was making an idiot of himself but he looked like he was having fun. Yugi chuckled as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth while he danced, playing the clown.

Amane was a very skilled dancer, she had lots of potential even though she was only three, her feet were poised and her movements balanced and graceful for the most part, she seemed to light up with happiness as she danced. At the end when both kids were too tired to keep it up they collapsed against each other and slide down to the grass. They looked at each other over their shoulders and laughed while trying to regain their breaths.

Yugi clapped, Kisara clapped franticly. "That was amazing! Wow! Good! Great! Super cool!" Kisara jumped up and started shouting all the words she knew that were praise. Yugi smiled and watched as the three interacted again.

* * *

"No!" Atem shouted stropily.

Yugi sighed and put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temple. "Atem I can't" he tried to reason while sorting through the latest reports of an uprising in Atlantis, they were in Yugi's Atlantian study. "I've got this important letter to get finished. I'll play tomorrow, I promise"

Atem growled angrily, he was not five years old and very cross. "That's what you always say! I wanna play now!" he shouted. Yugi was always busy with political matters, so busy that he'd been forced to give up a few hours of time with Atem. He hated it, but this was too important, some of these uprisings sounded very dangerous and he had to make sure that Atem and his people would be safe for the future.

Yugi groaned and leaned back in his chair, all this arguing was getting him no where and his head was hurting with all the shouting Atem was making "Please Atem, go find Mokuba and play with him for a while, I'm busy"

Atem crossed his arms "Mokuba's gone off with Seto, they're terror-ating some prisoners" he said with a scowl "You said you'd play with me!" he jumped forwards and pulled on Yugi's arm.

Unfortunately Yugi happened to be writing with that arm and the ink pot spilt all over the letter he'd just written out. Yugi gasped and stood up as an hours worth of negotiating was ruined. Atem's eyes widened, he hadn't meant that to happen. "P-Papa…" he whispered.

Yugi turned and glared at him "Get out" he said shortly.

Atem's eyes watered, and threatened to spill over smooth tan cheeks, he sniffed and said "Papa I'm sor-"

"I said _Get Out_!" Yugi shouted.

Atem jumped and ran from the room, Yugi never rose his voice. He must have been really mad to have done that. Atem kept running until he had found a spot to sit and cry in the gardens. Atem put his head in his knees and cried softly. He stayed there for some time, feeling so sorry, but not knowing what he could do, Papa's important work was just inked all over, now he may never play with him again!

Atem cried even more.

Soft footsteps were heard as someone approached on the grass "Hey little buddy, what you doing out here?"

Atem looked up to see a tall well built teen with dark blue eyes, turquoise bangs and streaks in star shaped hair that was mainly black, he had pale skin, a warm smile and a sword at his side. Atem just looked down at his knees again "I-I u-upset m-my Pa-Papa… _now he'll never play with me_!" he wailed as he cried again.

The tall teen blinked before sitting next to the crying boy "Hey now, it can't be that bad" the nineteen year old said in a cheerful voice.

Atem nodded "Yeah it is… I wanted Papa to play with me, he promised he'd play with me later… but later was so far away" he whimpered, the older boy rubbed his back with a gloved hand. Atem hiccupped "I kept asking him, he told me he was busy… Papa's always busy… never much time to be with me… just story time and breakfast and lunch"

The older teen sighed in sympathy "Why were you crying?" he asked gently.

Atem pouted "I pulled on Papa's arm when he told me to go away and let him finish his important work… I accidently made him knock over the ink cup… his important letters all inky now…" he finished, very ashamed as is his head could hang any lower his chin would touch his ribs.

The older boy chuckled "Then he got mad at you and told you to leave him alone, yes?"

Atem blinked and looked up at the older boy "Yeah… how you know that?"

The young man leaned back on his hands and smiled at the clouds "I heard when I was sparing outside. I've never heard King Yugi shout so loudly before" he winked at Atem "You must have really annoyed him"

Atem scowled "It's not funny!" he shouted at him.

The teen shut up at once "I know. Sorry" he looked back at the clouds. He smiled suddenly and pointed at one "See that cloud? It looks like a sheep"

Atem looked and blinked, it did. "They're all fluffy though… are the clouds just flying sheep?"

The older boy laughed really loud, his face was flushed and he was holding his stomach when he calmed down, Atem was smiling, and trying not to, this boy made him feel better because he was so positive to everything. When the teen calmed down he smiled at Atem "Yeah maybe. But where do they go when there aren't any clouds in the sky?" he asked Atem seriously.

Atem tapped his chin a few times, a trait he'd picked up from Yugi and Ishizu, he hummed a little then his eyes lit up as he came up with an answer "They come down and eat!" he said excitedly "When they're full they go off flying again!"

The teen chuckled again "Sounds like a good idea" he agreed. He smiled at the boy and then said "I'm Timaeus, what's your name?"

Atem smiled at him "Timaeus? I'm Atem" he reached out a little hand.

Timaeus' hand swallowed Atem's as they shook like adults, Atem had seen Yugi shake hands with lots of important people before, so he knew that this was a proper way to meet someone new. Timaeus smiled "Nice to meet you, Atem" he looked back at the sky and then said "I've not got anymore training today" he winked at the younger boy "Feel like playing a game?"

Atem jumped up, nodding his head madly "Yes, yes please!" he shouted happily.

Timaeus laughed and stood up, straightening his green shirt before saying "What game young prince?"

Atem tapped his chin again "Hide and go seek!" he decided. Timaeus nodded. Atem raised a hand "But only in the gardens, the Palace is too big!"

The green haired teen nodded again "Alright, one… two…" Atem shrieked in playful horror and then scampered off to find somewhere to hide. Timaeus just laughed and kept counting.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he finished the letter and folded it into an envelope. He hadn't meant to shout at his boy. Yugi felt so guilty now, the sun was close to setting and he hadn't kept his promise of playing with his son. Yugi put his head in his hands. "Gods curse me" he moaned.

_I wish you were here Yami. It's so hard! I have two kingdoms, a possible uprising, a handful of difficult nobles and a country barely out of ruin to keep together, and on top of that, I've got Atem to rise. _Yugi put his head on the desk "And a fine job I'm doing of all of the above" he finished allowed.

Yugi wiped his eyes, he missed Yami so much, felt like a metal weight was weighing his heart down, Atem kept him afloat and gave him a reason to live, but Yugi still hurt and grieved. Unknown to them all, he still cried late at night because he missed Yami's arms around him.

Yugi stood up and rubbed at his eyes again. _I can't do this…_ he whimpered. Deep inside him the sword of the gods sapped at his energy, death was only a few years away now and Atem was barely grown. Yugi didn't regret the decision he had made five years ago, but time was slipping away so fast, and he was scared.

Yugi looked outside and went to stand on the balcony, sunsets reminded Yugi of Yami so much, the red of his eyes, gold of his hair, purple clouds of his cape, black shadows like his hair and lashes. Yugi smiled to himself "Ah Yami… I wish you were here"

_Yugi._

Yugi gasped, he turned around slowly, _no… no way._

Yami stood there, exactly as Yugi remembered him. He was leaning against the doorway to his study, smirking a little, but his crimson eyes were shining with adoration. His body was perfect, dressed as a Pharaoh, dripping in gold and jewels, with the gold crown he was meant to wear on his head. He was see through like glittering glass though, Yugi wasn't sure if he was real or not.

Yugi put a hand over his mouth as he turned around fully. "Oh crap" he cursed softly.

Yami chuckled and leaned off the wall and walked up to him. _What is it?_ He asked, his lips didn't move at all, but his voice sounded so clearly…

Yugi's eyes filled with tears. "I've snapped. I'm insane now" he let the tears fall down his cheeks and didn't even try to stop the sobs that came out. "Only now I've gone mad can I see you properly, I've reunited so many time with you in my dreams, this-"

_Shh._ Yami soothed, raising both hands to hold Yugi's face. It wasn't exactly _touch_ but he could feel the cool palms there. Yugi hushed at once. Yami smiled, his eyes so full of love, tears of it should have been pouring out of his eyes because so much was held there. _That's better, smile for me._ He both asked and ordered.

Yugi sniffed and smiled. Yami smiled widely. _Oh Yugi. You're doing so well._ His face sorrowed slightly. _I've been watching you aibou, every day I've been keeping an eye on you. _Yami's eyes shimmered with tears as well. _You have no idea how much I wish I was with you too. _Yugi began to cry again, Yami's transparent hands wiped away every tear with individual and careful attention. _You have no idea how much I've missed you, how much I've missed holding you, kissing you, but I've never stopped loving you._ Yami swore.

Yugi covered his eyes as he cried a little more "Yami" he let the ghostly image of his love hold him. "I've miss you so much!"

Yami nodded against his head. _I know. I've watched over you ever since I passed into the afterlife. I've seen you cry at night, I've seen your mask in the daytime, how you're so strong for Atem…_

Yugi pulled back and looked up at him "Atem! Oh Yami, he's perfect, just like you" he smiled slightly "Brave, funny, cute, clever, he's just perfect"

Yami smirked. _He has your eyes, I've watched him too, every single moment of both your lives I've been watching like a hawk, I'm so scared I'll miss something important, Father's a little worried about me._ Yami chuckled deeply, Yugi had missed that sound so much. _Mother too, but they understand why I watch over you like I do, you still need me in spirit. So I'll be there._

He pulled Yugi close again, cradling him in a strong but gentle hold. _I'll always be here._ Yami looked at the sun and winced when the tip neared the horizon. _I don't have long Yugi, as soon as the sun touches the horizon I must return to the afterlife and watch you from afar again._

Yugi gripped his clothes and looked up, in a panic, into his crimson eyes. "No! Please don't go! I can't lose you again…" he gasped out.

Yami winced and nodded. _I'm sorry. I saw how you were struggling, I begged Father and the gods to let me visit you just the once… I knew it would hurt you more, but I hoped that I could convince you to carry on. Atlantis needs you, Kehmet needs you, our son needs you._ Yami murmured softly.

Yugi nodded at last "I… I know, I will… Yami?" Yami nodded to show he was listening. Yugi's eyes were worried "W-when my time comes… will it hurt?" he whispered. "Will you be there?"

Yami's eyes widened then softened, he leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead._ It won't hurt, I'll make sure of it, quicker and easier than falling asleep. And I'll be there, I'd never leave you to go through that alone. You'll wake up in my arms._ Yami vowed. Yugi smiled and saw the sun just a breath away from the horizon. He leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips.

Yami returned the kiss with as much love and passion as he was being given, then some. It quickly turned intimate, both holding to other so tightly air wasn't small enough to get in-between them. Yami felt his energy fading and lessened the kiss until they were just gazing into each others eyes. Yugi smiled, love and longing in his eyes "I love you" he whispered.

Yami nodded and kissed both eyelids and cheeks before becoming so faint you could barely see his outline. _I love you Yugi… today, tomorrow and every day of forever._ Yami whispered before he was gone.

Yugi was left alone on the balcony, but he felt much better now, smiling he sighed "Thank you" to the wind, knowing that Yami would hear him. Yugi turned and walked quickly back inside then went down to find Atem.

* * *

Yugi went to the gardens, knowing Atem loved it here. He looked around and listened for him very carefully. Then…

"Gotcha!"

"Ah! Damnit!" an older voice cursed playfully.

Yugi knew those voices. "Atem? Timaeus?" he murmured. _How do they know each other?_ As far as Yugi knew they'd never met as they were always in different places, doing different things, practically living in different world though they lived in the same place half the year.

Yugi peeked around the corner and saw Timaeus laying on his back with Atem sitting on his chest "I got you good!" Atem was giggling.

Timaeus rolled his dark blue eyes "Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that little buddy" he mess up Atem's spiky hair affectionately. Atem laughed and batted his hand away.

"Atem?" Yugi called as he rounded the corner.

Atem looked up at the voice and his eyes shone with joy and happiness as he realised that he was there, but then they began to water and his lip trembled. Timaeus sat up, catching Atem as he was thrown off slightly "King Yugi!" he gasped.

Atem got up and ran over to Yugi, crying "Papa!" he wailed, throwing his arms around Yugi and wailing into his body "Papa! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I'll be good! Please don't shout at me again!" he cried out.

Yugi stared then winced before hugging him back "Oh Atem… I'm sorry, too. I should have explained what I was doing…" Yugi knelt down and the two hugged each other's shoulders. Finally Yugi pulled back and kissed Atem's forehead "I forgive you, Atem. You seem to have learnt you lesson"

Atem nodded "I have, I really have!" he said early "Timaeus explained it to me, I'll never bother you again when you say it's important!" Atem rushed out.

Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead again to shush him "I've already forgiven you Atem. You don't have to do any of those things, let's just forget about this horrible day, yes?" Atem nodded, closing his eyes, nodding his head and making an agreeing noise loudly.

Timaeus smiled at the scene. He picked up his sword and prepared to leave, but Yugi stopped him "Thank you Timaeus" he said. The young knight paused in shock then looked at the Papa and son smiling warmly at him. Yugi nodded in respect but also friendly recognition "Thanks for taking care of him"

Timaeus shrugged "It was my pleasure, he's a good kid" he added. Atem smiling widely.

Yugi chuckled "Take care of yourself" he said as he prepared to take Atem back into the Palace. Atem leaned up and whispered something into Yugi's ear before they could go though, Yugi and Atem had a brief discussion before Yugi nodded with a wide smile.

Atem was set down and he rushed over to Timaeus and held up a hand, one pinky finger showing "Be my big bro?" he asked sweetly.

Yugi smiled, Atem deserved a good brother figure. Timaeus smiled and twisted his own little finger around Atem's "Alright. I'll be the big brother, you take care little buddy" he messed Atem's hair again.

Atem laughed before he returned to Yugi's arms "Bye big bro!" he shouted over Yugi's shoulder. Timaeus waved with a warm smile at his new little brother figure before walking back to the knight's chambers.

* * *

Yugi pared the soldiers blow yet again, but there was four more waiting for him. Yugi's glowing sword sliced through every sword and struck a few men down, but even the enchanted sword was finding it difficult to keep up with the onslaught of attackers.

The attack had come out of no where, Pegasus, the man leading the people who wanted Dartz's rule back, was leading the attack with a good amount of noble men and women at his command. He'd created metal soldiers too, the Palace was still standing but only Yugi's sword alone was holding off the Machines.

Atem, six years old, was watching from inside as his Papa and big bro fought in the battle below. Yugi was fighting harder than anyone, Atem had to be kept safe, Atlantis wouldn't fall!

The sword glowed as Yugi shot yet another power burst at the machines, he blew up another three and then was back to taking out the soldiers who piled up on and around him. "My King!" Hermos and Critias shouted as Yugi took yet another blow to his unprotected back, there were quite a few scratches on him, the sword offering some protection, but the scratches were slowly building up.

The two young knights ran over and began to fight alongside the tiring King, Yugi threw another man off of him, and looked into another man's eyes as his sword was about to slice off his arm.

Critias' sword was suddenly there, holding it up off Yugi. Hermos tagged off his move and sliced off the man's head before defending Yugi from behind. "Are you alright your Highness?" he gasped out.

Yugi panted "You… yes, I'm fine" he looked up at the war machines "We have to take those out" he said aloud.

Timaeus fought his way over, the three young knights were now twenty years old, and taller than Yugi, better in build too, strong and very able to fight. Timaeus looked at them all "The only things that's been punching holes in them has been the power of your sword"

Critias thought for a moment "They're made of metal!" he gasped.

Hermos groaned "Thank you captain obvious!"

Critias glared at him "Shut up! Metal is conductive, maybe we don't have to take out the machines, but rather the people inside them" he spoke through his theory. Yugi blinked as he saw that it would work.

Yugi pulled his glowing sword up and said "This is going to take a lot of energy"

Timaeus and the others formed a protective ring around him "We'll cover you" Hermos promised. Yugi nodded and then focused on the swords power, he breathed for a moment before shouting and pointing the tip at a metal giant. White lightning shot from the tip and into the metal monster.

It began to jerk then fell quiet, the man inside electrocuted and the controls fried. Yugi swept the sword in an arch and the machines all fell, one by one. In five minuets they were all 'dead' on the battlefield. Pegasus had been caught fleeing by Hermos and Critias, Timaeus staying to fight off the last of the rebellious human soldiers with Yugi.

Yugi suddenly collapsed with a groan, one hand holding his arm, the sword was leaching energy from him, all at once, he felt hollow and faint. Timaeus caught him and lowered him to a kneeling position "Are you alright my King?" he asked, concerned.

Yugi nodded numbly "Just give me a moment" he gasped out. His left arm holding his right one around the top of it. Yugi thought he'd pass out with the amount of energy being taken from him, but then it stopped. Yugi breathed deeply and wobbled dangerously. Timaeus steadied him and looked in concern at his companions who had recently joined them.

Hermos looked worried "We should get him inside" he said. Timaeus nodded and was just about to ask the young King if he'd rather walk or wait for a stretcher when they heard the cry of;

"Papa!"

Yugi looked up, seeing double, but knowing with just his ears who was shouting "Atem… get inside… it's not safe" he spoke softly, with no way of Atem hearing, but the three knights heard.

Timaeus left Yugi with Hermos as he made his way to Atem "He's okay Atem, just a little tired" he assured the six year old boy. Atem kept approaching.

Suddenly from behind the boy a half alive solider loomed up, sword over his head, his dying eyes on Atem "For Atlantis supremacy!" he rasped as he prepared to kill the young boy.

"Atem!"

The sword came down and there was blood and a pained scream.

Atem looked over his shoulder, Timaeus had jumped over him and sliced at something. Atem looked up at his brother figure and screamed also.

Timaeus had a hand covering his right eye, blood seeping out from under his hand, he was wincing and clearly the sword had done some damage. Atem jumped up and pulled on his arm "Timaeus! Big Bro! What's wrong! Did he get you?" the young boy panicked.

Timaeus grimaced "He got me buddy" he muttered through clenched teeth.

Yugi, with the other knights supporting him, made their way to the two star haired boys. Yugi was weak, but unharmed apart from a few scratches. "Atem, please get inside, we'll bring Timaeus" he said, sounding authoritative.

Atem looked up then nodded, worried that if he stayed outside much longer he'd get someone else hurt. Hermos went with the young prince. Yugi and Critias helped Timaeus up, Yugi using the swords power once again, a risky move, to lessen his pain so he could move.

As soon as they got to the healing ward Atem was all over a collapsing Yugi and asking lots of questions about his big bro. Critias, Hermos and Atem were made to wait outside while the healers tended to the wounded. Hermos sat Atem on his knee and bounced him cautiously to sooth him.

"Don't you worry little guy. Your Dad'll be fine. And Timaeus is strong, he won't be pushed over by a stupid soldier" he grinned while he told the young prince half truths. Critias remained silent. They were all very worried.

* * *

A while later they were allowed inside, Yugi was sleeping deeply, the healers saying that the battle took a lot of energy out of him. Atem climbed into bed with him and cuddled into his side, determined to stay next to him for when he woke up. Critias and Hermos went to see Timaeus, the young knight was awake, half his face covered in bandages.

He smiled at them slightly "Hey" he greeted, trying to sound like his cheery self.

Hermos smiled as well "You're still in once piece then" he commented weakly, trying to find a reason to laugh in this situation.

Timaeus looked down sadly "The healers couldn't save my eye" he said bluntly.

Hermos gasped, Critias nodded, having expected that from his first look at the injury. "How are you going to do?" he asked.

Timaeus looked at his hands and said "I… I'm not sure. I don't think I'll be able to be a knight anymore, I can't see as good…"

Hermos snorted "Stop talking rubbish, listen, your so talented that losing an eye won't damage you at all!" he reasoned badly, but they knew what he meant. Timaeus thought about it but didn't seem too motivated.

"How's Atem? And the King?" he asked, Atem being his little brother figure and Yugi like the Father he never knew.

Critias answered "Sleeping. The battle took a lot out of him, Atem's with him"

Timaeus nodded "At least they're alright" he smiled slightly. Hermos and Critias stayed with him while he recovered.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next day, half charged but strong enough to get back on the throne, impressing everyone who knew him. Atem was so happy, he'd kissed Yugi everywhere he could reach while hugging him to death. He'd shouted in joy for about five minuets and then asked for forgiveness for another two because he said it was his fault that Timaeus was hurt.

Yugi went to see the three gloomy knights. He looked into their room and chuckled "Last time I was here you were all laughing and shouting" he said offhandedly. Remembering how cheerful the boys were last time he saw them.

The three bowed slightly, knowing Yugi wouldn't have them on the floor or being too courteous. Critias spoke "In all due respect, that was before one of us got damaged eyesight" he said lowly.

Yugi nodded with a sympathetic expression "How are you Timaeus?" he asked as he entered the room fully.

Timaeus smirked a little "Alright, I guess. Could have been worse, they couldn't save my eye though" he said sadly.

Yugi winced "I'm sorry. I'll make sure you get the best treatment to patch you up" he nodded at one of the healers who walked by. She at once pulled out her healing light hands and began another healing session.

Timaeus smiled a little "Thank you my King"

Hermos sighed "We'll be moving on soon"

Yugi blinked "Moving on?" he echoed, confused.

Hermos nodded "Timaeus doesn't believe he can continue the knighthood with only one eye, and we aren't gonna leave him… so…"

Yugi snorted "I thought your eye got damaged not your intelligence" he said with a roll of his eyes. Timaeus and the others blinked in confusion. Yugi pulled up a chair "Just loosing an eye doesn't make you useless. Many have done just as amazing things with one as with two" he pointed out. Yugi looked at his hands, one playing with a silver cartouche that hung around his neck. "In fact… my Yami won an archery contest with only one eye, over one hundred meters, he had to tie his eye closed to try and keep Dartz from recognising him" he blushed a little as he remembered that day. So very long ago.

Timaeus listen, amazed. He had thought that this injury meant the end of everything!

Yugi came back to himself and squeezed Timaeus' shoulder "If you still feel like leaving, I won't force you to stay, Atem may try, but…" the twenty five year old king chuckled "I had hoped you three would stay around, because I know some young men who will be receiving the honour of the Dragons Knighthood for protecting me and my son"

The three young men gasped "Us Highness?" Critias gasped.

Yugi nodded "Without you three Atlantis would have fallen today, you worked out how to kill the metal machines, saved my life, protected me and saved my son. Giving you your dream is the least I can do to thank you" he explained. "But in truth I'll never be able to thank you three enough"

The young knights were thunderstruck. Yugi chuckled "I'm hosting the ceremony in a week, once your stronger and when everything else has calmed down. I hope you'll stick around now" he got up and excused himself "Oh, and Timaeus?" the blue eyed knight looked at him. Yugi smiled "Don't think your weak now, just use this as a way to make yourself stronger" he advised before leaving.

* * *

A week later, three brave, young and over-the-moon knights stood before the King and were presented with new armour and the honour of the Dragons. Atem was beaming beside his Papa, Yugi stood up from his throne as the three knelt before him, Yugi brought out his magical sword and tapped each man on their shoulders.

"For you deeds in saving Atlantis, myself and my son, I can only honour you with the highest Knighthood possible. From now on the only to surpass you three will be the Dragons in our legends, rise" he smiled.

The crowds cheered as they took their new helmets, dragons weaved into the design, their dream had come true. Timaeus smiled, his eye now replaced with a scar and the lid sewn shut, but he was adapting better than people expected, and could still beat both Hermos and Critias in duels.

Hermos and Critias looked just as amazed at Timaeus when he glanced at them. They bowed and said "As Knights of Atlantis our loyalty is pledged" They were now Dragon Knights.

* * *

Yugi sat in his study, writing out a lengthy document, trying to make it as simple as possible as this was the hardest part. Yugi was very solemn as he wrote, he wasn't smiling as he would normally, not even Atem's laughter from the next room as he played with Kisara, the two showing signs of 'liking' each other more and more, could lighten Yugi's mood.

A knock came at the door "Come in!" Yugi called as he set down his quill and closed the small volume.

Timaeus, Critias and Hermos entered in full armour and knelt in respect "You summoned us Highness?"

Yugi looked up and nodded "Yes, thank you for coming"

Critias met his eyes as they rose from kneeling "Your messenger said it was of the highest important, is war on the horizon my King?" he inquired all three worrying at that outcome, not because they were scared of the battle, but just the idea of an enemy.

Yugi got up and shut the door so that they children wouldn't overhear. "No, fortunately I've managed to create peace with all neighbouring countries" he said, locking the door. He leaned his back against it and sighed "What I want to talk about is no less important than war though, something is going to happen soon that will change life here for everyone"

The knights looked worried "What is that my King?" Timaeus asked.

Yugi closed his eyes "My death"

The three knights cried out at the declaration. "My King, surely this is a joke? Your young and there is no war for you to lose your life to" Hermos protested. "And if you are ill let the healers see to you"

Yugi shook his head "I've been dying for years" he held up his right hand "The sword takes my strength, and I can feel that sometime soon I won't be strong enough to pay its energy price. Even getting up in the morning is becoming a struggle, soon I wont be strong enough to keep ruling as I am" Yugi met their eyes "I haven't told anyone this, not even Atem, so please do not talk freely about it" he half asked half ordered.

Timaeus looked the most upset, Atem being his little brother figure and Yugi becoming like a Father to him he was rather distressed at the thought of him passing away before his time. "My King, is there nothing we can do to help you?"

Yugi shook his head, going back to his deck and writing 'Last will and Testament' on the small volume before speaking "This is the price of the deal I made to defeat Dartz all those years ago, as much as this scares me, I do not regret making that deal" he explained. Yugi sat in a chair and rubbed his temple "I can see you're a bit upset with this news, but I haven't brought you here just to talk about my fate. I need to talk about the future of Atlantis"

Yugi gestured for the three to sit down. They took chairs hesitantly, Critias said "The future? As in your successor? Surely that would be Prince Atem"

Yugi agreed with a smile "Yes, that would be the most obvious solution, but he is too young to rule a Kingdom, and even when he comes of age he may not be able to rule two" he reminded them of Kehmet. The seven year old prince was playing next door, not knowing that Yugi was dying, Timaeus bit his lip as he thought of how upset he'd be when it happened.

Yugi put a hand on the document he'd just written out "I have orders for the counsel to continue serving the people, but the people need someone to rule them, in short; if there isn't a strong figurehead they'll be unhappy and feel insecure, the counsel could rule twice as well without me, but without that image the people will not be happy"

Yugi looked at them seriously "I'm asking you to consider something very serious. I want you three to rule as the regents until Atem is ready or until another heir comes to take the Atlantian throne"

The three knights gasped and paled, looking at each other before saying "Why us Highness?"

Yugi smiled "You three are Dragon Knights, the people know and respect you for your strength, loyalty and honesty. You've sworn to protect this Kingdom and I trust you three to do that, and to protect it from itself, you must rule it" Yugi explained.

Timaeus and the other two felt a responsibility weight fall onto their shoulders. They looked at each other and didn't speak. Yugi closed his eyes. "I'm going back to Kehmet in three days. If you haven't made up your minds by then some noble with a weak royal blood-link will try and claim the throne once I'm gone. I hope you'll have an answer for me by then, either way, I will not force you" he stood up, carefully packed away the document and then went over to the Prince's room to spend some time with him.

Leaving the three Knights who suddenly had a large problem on their hands, the King was dying, the Prince wasn't old or able enough to rule, and now they had been asked to safeguard the Kingdom, what could they do?

* * *

Atem hugged Timaeus as he prepared to enter the carriage and go back to Kehmet, what he called home. That empire being strong and mighty once more "You promise to write to me every week?" Atem asked the tall knight.

Timaeus messed his head playfully "Everyday if you'd like" he teased.

Atem laughed, he hugged him again "See you soon big bro"

Timaeus hugged him back "See you soon little buddy" he returned before picking him up and putting him in the carriage with Kisara, Ryou, Bakura and Yugi. He looked Yugi in the eye and said "We've decided" Yugi looked at him calmly, Ryou and Bakura looking confused, Kisara busy playing with Amane and Atem listening with just as much interest and confusion as Ryou and Bakura. Timaeus bowed slightly "We will serve Atlantis"

Yugi smiled contently "Thank you" he said gratefully. He squeezed Timaeus' hand before the man went away. This being the last time he'd see him.

Bakura looked at Yugi "What was that about?"

Yugi smiled at him as Atem climbed up into his lap, getting ready for the long journey. "Nothing important, you'll find out soon" he assured his two friends.

* * *

Atem, Kisara and Amane played along the path with Mokuba. They skipped around him holding hands, Atem and Kisara locked eyes for a moment then looked away, both blushing badly. Mokuba, now eighteen, saw how they blushed and knew that they had crushes, it was rather cute.

Kisara was beginning her training as a solider, Bakura helping her with weapons and Joey training her personally when other generals said girls shouldn't be involved in war. Amane was being brought up a 'proper' young lady by Ishizu and Ryou, and Atem was being taught how to be a great Pharaoh. "And we all fall down!" the three children fell over and panted on the grass, tired out from all the running and shouting.

Atem laughed "Are you dizzy yet cousin?" he asked Mokuba.

Mokuba shook his head, he was rather handsome now he was all grown up and now he'd lost all his baby fat. "Nope, you'll have to do something more to get me dizzy" the three cried out in exasperation.

"No way! We've given it our best!" Amane protested. Panting so much she could barely talk.

Kisara growled "I haven't!" she swore and got up and began to spin Mokuba again.

Atem got up just after her "Me neither" he declared and grabbed Mokuba's other hand to swing him around too. Mokuba was soon dizzy and fell over Atem and Kisara did a little victory dance and cheer, but their little celebration was short lived as Ryou appeared.

"Prince Atem!" he called, looking pale.

Atem smiled up at him "Ryou!" he saw how Ryou wasn't happy and asked "What's wrong?"

Ryou looked at him seriously "Your Papa's sick" Atem gasped, Kisara, Amane and Mokuba following his gasp with their own. Ryou turned around "Follow me, he's in his bedchambers"

* * *

Yugi lay in white sheets with all his friends around him, Mahad and Isis were the solemnest, the healer and magician having tried everything to improve his condition but nothing was working. Ishizu and Bakura standing close and trying to be strong, but they were worried. Joey was holding Yugi's hand while Seto was knowingly silent, he was the only one here who knew what was happening.

Yugi wasn't breathing labouredly, but he seemed to have trouble, as if he was losing the strength too. He had his eyes closed too; too tired to keep them open. "Papa!" Yugi managed to open his eyes a little and weakly raised his head, Atem came flying around the corner with large scared eyes. Mokuba, Ryou, Amane and Kisara in hot pursuit, Atem ran up to Yugi side and seized his arm. "Papa! What's wrong? Ryou said you were sick, are you okay?" he whimpered.

Yugi smiled tiredly, he raised his hand to run it over Atem's spiked hair weakly "Atem… Anubis is calling me" he explained softly.

The others in the room stiffened and gasped, they were under the impression that Yugi was just ill, but he was convinced he was dying! Atem froze, he began to hyperventilate and threw himself over Yugi's body "No!" he began wailing into Yugi's chest "Papa! No! Don't leave me!" he sobbed.

Yugi rubbed his back and sighed "I'm sorry… all of you, I'm sorry I have to leave you" he offered to the others around him.

Isis reached out "Your time may not be now, let me treat you" she tried to reason, her blue eyes pleading.

Yugi shook his head "It won't do any good Isis, but thank you… Seto… please explain" he whispered as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Seto lowered his head as everyone looked at him "Just about seven years ago, Yugi explained that there was a bad side effect to the sword of the gods he held within him… one day it would take his life as it is too powerful for a mere mortal to sustain"

Atem listened and kept shaking his little head in denial. Kisara was silently crying, not wanting to cause a scene, Amane was clutching at Ryou's legs and sniffing softly. Joey stood up slowly "You… knew?" he got out, looking betrayed.

Seto nodded "I was asked to keep it a secret until the end" he bowed to Yugi. "And I kept my word, my Pharaoh"

Yugi smiled "Yes… Everyone, Seto will be my successor until Atem is ready…"

Ryou blinked "But, Yugi, what about Atlantis?"

Yugi smiled "Timaeus, Critias and Hermos agreed to rule as regents until an heir comes forward to claim the throne there" he explained, a hint of pride in his voice.

Atem sniffed "Big bro? Will he wait for me to go and be King?"

Yugi rubbed his back "If you wish to be" he replied.

Mahad reached across and held Yugi's hand briefly "Are you in pain?" he asked, wanting to do something for him, and not just stand useless. Yugi was like family to him.

Yugi shook his head "I'm not in pain, I'm just tired" he pulled Atem closer and said "This sleep I may not wake up from"

Atem shook with more sobs "I don't want you to go Papa! Please stay!" he fisted Yugi's clothes and kept his hold tight.

Yugi kissed his temple "I agreed to this Atem. When I took the sword to give you and everyone else a better future, I agreed that I would die like this. I wish I could stay too, I want to see you grow up and become a great Pharaoh… But I can't" Yugi's eyes swam with tears too. "I want to see that so badly, it hurts more than you know that I have to leave you on your own"

Atem sniffed "You did it to-to stop Evil Dartz" he remembered all the stories about his Papa and Father. Yugi nodded, Atem snifled "Y-you told me that he-he wanted to kill me, a-as a baby… you protected me?" he asked softly.

Yugi smiled "And I'd do it again to keep you safe and happy. Because if not we would have been trapped underground for the rest of our lives" Yugi turned to Mokuba, "Mokuba, please can you fetch the three objects on my desk?"

"One moment" Mokuba said before he ran off to get them. He came back with a gold crown, a golden box and a document. "Are these what you wanted?"

Yugi nodded "Yes. Atem? The box and crown are for you"

Atem blinked and took the golden box curiously "What's in it?" he opened the lid "Oh! It's the Puzzle!" he exclaimed.

Mahad and Ishizu gasped "That's where it went!" Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded "It broke when I began to pass on. You'll have to put it back together, Atem. And when your ready, you'll wear this" he took the crown weakly, "Yami wore this before you… you'll be a great Pharaoh" he said with a smile. Atem tired it on, but it slipped down his face. Everyone chuckled weakly. Yugi smiled and then handed the document to Seto "This explains a few things that I'd like to happen after I pass on, thanks for doing this Seto" he smiled.

Seto bowed again, tears gathering in his eyes, but he was too proud to admit that they were there. "O-of course Yugi" he rasped out. Joey hugged him to comfort him.

Atem put his items down and climbed up next to Yugi again, cuddling into his side "Don't go" he pleaded.

Yugi rubbed his hair gently, not answering because Atem already knew. "Here" he reached around his neck and took off a silver cartouche, he put the thin chain over Atem's head. "It has my name and the name of your Father engraved on it… we'll always be with you, Atem, we love you, you just have to remember that" he laughed slightly then fell quiet.

"I'm sorry…" his eyes closed "It's so… hard… to keep… my eyes open…" he mumbled the end.

Atem cried and hugged Yugi as tightly as he could, everyone else moved in and held his hands and arms, Isis, Ishizu and Ryou touching Yugi's hair and cheeks. "I love you Papa" Atem gasped out.

Yugi smiled "I love you… too…" his breath evened out so much he was barely breathing "_Yami…_" he sighed out before he fell still.

* * *

Atem gazed out over a balcony and watched the people going about their everyday lives, he had a gold crown on his head, a silver cartouche around his neck, and a gold puzzle on a rope hanging off his neck too. They were all special to him, because his Papa left them too him.

Down in the village a likeness of Yugi and Yami was being constructed. Yami still rested in the Valley of the Kings, Marik looking after him with his lover Malik. Yugi had been mummified so that he'd be able to walk the path of the afterlife, but he was buried the traditional way of Atlantian kings, placed in a stone coffin and buried at sea so that his spirit would be able to watch over Atlantis in the future.

Atem missed Yugi very much, he also missed Yami, but less so as he never knew him. It was complicated, he was sad he never knew him, but couldn't properly miss him because he didn't know the man.

Atem was brought out of his thoughts as the door opened and Kisara entered. Fifteen years old with long white hair, Bakura's sharp brown eyes that were expressive too, Ryou's white skin and a smirk that she had picked up from Atem over the years. "You have visitors" she said with a flirty smile.

The two had been courting for a few years, not quite old enough to marry yet, but they were definitely in love. Atem nodded at her with a smile "Thank you. Please come in" he called to his invited guests.

Leon, now in his late twenties, and Rebecca, only a year or two younger and showing signs of a being pregnant as her stomach was slightly extended. Rebecca's blue eyes twinkled merrily. "Prince Atem. So lovely to finally meet you again" she said, the last time she had seen him was when he was five years old. When that had happened she'd decided to leave with Leon to start a new life in a far off village.

Leon bowed slightly "It's an honour to see you again, you look well, my Prince"

Atem grinned, he was fifteen "I am, thanks for coming" he gestured for them to take a seat "How's the child?"

Rebecca placed a hand on her stomach "Lively" she said shortly, with a little smile, Kisara excused herself, saying she had army practice. Joey and Bakura were still teaching her privately but now she was allowed to be a part of the Palace guard too.

Leon helped Rebecca sit down, worrying slightly. Rebecca waved him off "Darling, I'm pregnant not disabled" she teased and he sat down next to her.

"I just want to keep you both safe" he defended himself.

Atem smiled, he imagined that this is what his parents should have been like, so happy and in love. Yugi told him so many stories… Atem cleared his throat. Leon looked up and blinked "Oh, forgive me"

Atem raised a hand "Its fine"

Rebecca looked at him curiously "What are we here for young Prince? I can tell it's not for a reunion only" she said, but carefully, Atem was royalty if he was a friend or not.

Atem laughed "I can never fool you Rebecca" he said with a smile. Rebecca chuckled and nodded. Atem looked at his hands, leaning on his knees. "Well… I had a dream the other night, about my Parents… I realized I don't know their full story. Papa probably told me hundreds of times, but I don't remember it well" he looked up at them "I never want to forget, so can you tell me what you know, apparently you know best"

Rebecca and Leon looked at each other and smiled "Yes" Leon agreed "We wanted to know the whole story, we asked around and got every side, every memory and built the story on what we already knew"

Rebecca chuckled "I'd be happy to tell you the full and true story young Prince, but on one condition" she raised a hand.

Atem raised his hands, palms up, in a shrug and said "Anything"

Rebecca winked "You must tell _me_ what happened_ after_ the story" she smiled. Atem smiled too and agreed.

* * *

Old Lady Rebecca sighed as her story came to an end. "I told Pharaoh Atem, Prince at the time, the true story as I have told you. He never wanted his parents idolised into gods, he only wanted their memory to live on" she looked up at the large statue and smiled at the two hero's.

"So remember the story, because as long as we remember them, they'll live on"

* * *

**The End!**

**Ryou: Aww, that was sweet, cute, brave, epic, sad and heartbreaking all at once!**

**Yugi: I'm dead now?**

**Yeah, but your with Yami now too. He's going to care and love you forever in the afterlife, just you wait and see.**

**Ryou: This was a great story.**

**I know, I loved writing this, even if I did make myself cry at a point or two... oops.**

**Yugi: I'm with Yami again... *smiles* this was a good story. Now onto Yugioh Snow White. :)**

**Yup! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Your reviews were fantastic and I adored every little funny note in each review, all your 'rage' laughs and cries meant so much! Thanks again!**

**But it's not Quite over yet, I've still got a bonus chapter to give you, VERY short one.**

**You don't have to review that one if you don't want to, because it's sooo short and pointless. (yeah I said it!) But it's just a cure for all the angst I put you through, it's to make sure you all know that Yugi and Yami are back together and that they are happy.**

**Thank you!**


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus chapter, hope that all the angst is cured once you've read this! *love and cookies!***

**You don't have to review for this if you don't want to. :)**

* * *

Yugi picked up his school bag and skipped downstairs after he'd finished getting ready "Grandpa! Good morning!" he said with a cherry smile.

The old man smiled at Yugi. "Good morning Yugi, how did you sleep?" he had the paper open on the table with a cooling cup of tea beside him.

Yugi hopped up onto a chair and began to eat his breakfast "Good thanks, what you reading?" he leaned over the table to try and read upside down, he looked adorable when he did that, rather childish.

Solomon laughed "It's just an article that caught my attention" he pointed to a picture and said "Remember a few months ago they found a new tomb in the Valley of the Kings?" Yugi nodded. "The name of that Pharaoh was Yami, he was described as a great hero of ancient Egypt all over the tomb walls. They've invited me down to help translate a few bits" he commented off-topic-ly.

Yugi smiled "Good for you, I swear you know more Egyptian than Japanese sometimes" he teased around a spoonful of cereal.

Solomon lightly batted him on the head with the newspaper "Watch that tongue of yours youngster" he teased back, laughing when Yugi crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out in an attempt to literally do that. Solomon shook his head "Well, a few days ago some divers found something peculiar, a stone coffin at the bottom of the sea with a Mummy inside it"

Yugi blinked "A Mummy?"

Solomon nodded "Yes, and they found Egyptian hieroglyphics all over the inside of it, Yami's name was amongst them, it's definitely the same Yami too, his story is in that coffin to. And the name of this mysterious mummy, as far as we can tell is… Yugi"

Yugi gasped "Are you serious!" he gasped, grabbing the paper and reading it himself. "Golly" he sighed out. He frowned as he saw another name under Yami's and 'Yugi's'. "Atem" he read, clear as anything, his heart at once filled with a brief longing and a pang of sadness mixed with love.

Solomon looked up "Say something Yugi?"

Yugi jumped and looked up at the older Moto, having lost that split second ability to read the symbols. "No… Ah! I'm late!" he shouted, seeing the time, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the door "Bye Grampa!"

"Take care Yugi!" he told man called after him, smiling as he read the rest of the article.

* * *

Yugi ran around the corner and smiled when he saw his boyfriend waiting for him "Yami!" he shouted, waving, smiling so widely he shone.

Yami was leaning against the wall as he waited, looking cool and sexy, he heard Yugi's shout and looked before standing properly and accepting the running hug he was given. "Late again aibou" he teased before kissing his spiky hair. They'd been together since childhood and had started dating when they were fifteen.

Yugi panted "Sorry, I was reading the paper" they linked hands and walked along the pathway. "They've found another Mummy"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, this one's called Yugi"

There was a brief pause "Really?"

"I'm not joking, and, just like in that other tomb, both you're and my name had been carved beside each other"

Yami laughed "That's proof we're destined for each other, little one"

Yugi blushed. He leaned on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami?"

"Mmm?"

"Does the name 'Atem' mean anything to you?"

"Atem? Mmm… _maybe_…"

* * *

**I'll leave it there. Thanks for taking this awsome journey with me! :)**


End file.
